


To Be Continued

by szynka2496



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szynka2496/pseuds/szynka2496
Summary: It all started with a signed first edition copy of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' and a Niffler. Rated T for language





	1. I Am Not 100% Sure When to Call Something a Prologue So I Have Decided to Name Every Chapter Like a Fall Out Boy Song

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC

**I Am Not 100% Sure When to Call Something a Prologue So I Have Decided to Name Every Chapter Like a Fall Out Boy Song**

**(by Fall Out Boy)**

My great-grandfather died three years ago at the whooping age of 113 years old. I was 18 years old and barely passed my final exams. It was on the day of graduation ceremony. I was all dressed up in my graduation robe and talking to some fellow friends and classmates about college and future plans. At the time my mind was preparing myself for the moment we had to get in line and walk into the hall once _Pomp and Circumstance_ started to play – like we've practiced it three hours beforehand.

My parents and my baby brother (and with baby brother I meant he was eight years old that time) were sitting somewhere in the sixth or seventh row in the audience. When the ceremony began and all graduates walked onto the stage to receive our diploma, I searched for my family and smiles happily, holding up my diploma in a victorious to show them that I was done with his hell hole called High School and I'm not gonna miss it at all.

Don't get me wrong, I made some good memories here, but High School still sucked.

Back to my parents. I did notice that they didn't look as enthusiastic as I was, but that time I dismissed it easily. Maybe it was just the light. Or they were sad because their baby girl was done with school and about to move out soon.

Oh boy, that time I wish those were the reason but alas I found out later that my great-grandfather Archer Ainsworth has passed away. He died in his sleep, in his country house somewhere in the middle of nowhere in England. Deep inside I knew that sooner or later he would leave this world (again, he _was_ 113 years old that time already), hearing the news saddened me very deeply. I used to spent every summer vacation at his country house. There was just something about the house that I loved very very much. As a kid he would play hide-and-seek with me; it often ended up with him almost having a panic attack because I was just too good at it.

The Manor wasn't as big as the one you'd find on Google when you'd type in English country house, but it was still quite bit for just one person. Great-Grandpa's wife died waaaaay before him and he never remarried afterwards. But he did have some people coming over from time to time to look after him and take care of some chores for him.

Point is, the Ainsworth country house was a hidden treasure itself and I felt like every year when I came back there was always something new to discover. But since he died I didn't step a foot back on the property again. I'm a coward when it comes to feeling that would send me into a frenzy roller coaster ride. Not going back was my way of running away from them.

At least that's what I kept telling myself until the day I turned 21 and received a call from some lawyer about the will of my dead great-grandfather, who claimed I inherited a fortune including the country house. 21 years old me did not really know what to do. 21 years old me wanted my dead great-grandfather back.

Wishful thinking, mindless dreaming.

I did take care of all the paper stuff as fast as I could, deposited the money away for future uses and focused on my studies first. My mom asked me what I was gonna do with the country house, to which I simply shrugged my shoulders. Her suggestion was to sell it if I wasn't really planning to do anything with it. It sounded like a reasonable thing to do, I wasn't visiting the house anymore anyway. But at the same time I was too attached to it and didn't want to sell it like that.

Which lead me to make the spontaneous decision to check on the country house a week or two before Christmas. The other idea I had was to take photos of the interior for my Instagram page.

Yes, I am one of _those_ people.

By now you're probably wondering why I'm even wasting your time by telling you some background stories about my dead great-grandfather and his country house? Where is the magic? Where are the fantastic witch? Am I a witch or a muggle who's a wannabe witch and desperately trying to be a part of a world that was not my world because I did not have the right requirement for it? How did I even know about wizards and witches and magic if I was not one?

That's for me to know and for you to find out. If you have gotten this far and already hate my story, I'm sorry it was not written for you.

However if you are curious, then by all means, please keep reading and decide at the end whether you loved it or hated it.

You see, the reason why I tell you all this is because this chapter of my life started at the day I arrived at Archer Ainsworth's country house, equipped with a check-in luggage and my messenger bag that contained my most vital urban exploration gears.

The day I arrived at the country house there was a platinum-blond haired woman standing at the gate, looking at the house like she was searching for something. At first I thought maybe she was one of the people that used to work here. Still I carefully approached and took notice of the way she combined her purple dress that looked like it was made of grandmother wallpaper with a green squared sweater and a blue-silver-striped scarf. It was an odd combination in my opinion, but then again who was I to judge people about their clothes.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" I inquired as I put my hands into my pockets and stood up a bit straighter.

It seemed like it took her a few seconds to notice I was there, but when she did, she looked at me and gave me a friendly warm smile and said in an airy and slightly aloof tone: "Hello. Do you happen to be Archer Thomas Ainsworth's great-granddaughter?"

"I... who wants to know that?" I asked back as I took a closer look at her. She appeared to be in her mid-thirties, but I can't really recall ever meeting her. So in my eyes, she was a complete stranger and in my eyes and I was taught from a young age not to trust strangers.

Of course the moment I hit off well with a stranger on the Internet that rule is being thrown out of the window and I'd totally invite the friend who lives on the other side of the globe to live under my bed.

"Silly me, I haven't introduced myself yet." She extended her hand out for a shake "My name is Luna Scamander. I was told by my grandfather-in-law to give this to you."

Luna Scamander reached into her pouch (lime green for those who are curious) and took something of the size of a book wrapped in brown package paper. I grabbed it, still a bit catious a stranger is giving me something. "Thank... you? What is this?"

"You'll see it when you open it. I don't know what is it, but that's just a part of the surprise isn't it?"

Right, so basically it could be anything from an ordinary book to a time bomb disguised as an ordinary book. Charming.

Tugging the package under my arm, I pointed at the country house and bid my goodbye. "I have some family stuff to take care of. Need to go inside now." On the inside I was cringing at the very badly told white lie.

Much to my luck she didn't comment on it and kept her friendly smile while bidding me farewell. I stood at the my spot and waited for her to disappear from my sight before I took a better look at the package.

It smelled... _old_. I quickly unwrapped it.

Good news, it was not a bomb disguised as an ordinary book.

It was indeed a book though. Now when I think back about that day, I like to think that the book was the catalyst that started my out-of-the-world-adventure, to which I am still wondering sometimes whether it was real or not because it was a such a magical and surreal experience.

Of course now I know that magic is real; my baby brother was sorted into Hufflepuff.

By the way, the title of the book was _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.


	2. The Average Foot Speed of a Niffler Is Ten Miles Per Hour, Which Means With Every Passing Second That Slippery Bastard Gets Farther Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC

**The Average Foot Speed of a Niffler Is Ten Miles Per Hour, Which Means With Every Passing Second That Slippery Bastard Gets Farther Away**

For someone who has lived past the age of 100, I sure have to give my great-grandfather credit for carefully planning out what happened to his house after he passed away.

When I entered the country house, I got my flashlight out, thinking that since no one lived here anymore for the last past three years no one would be paying for the bills anymore. And yet when I flipped the light switch out of old habit the lights went on.

I assumed that maybe Archer decided to keep paying the bills even after his death for whatever reasons and then it slowly dawned on me that maybe, just maybe he knew once I inherited his property I will come back. It's no like he was lacking the money to pay the bills for three years.

Most of the furniture were covered under a white sheet. Somehow my mind jumped from _'Wow feels good to be back here'_ to _'Shit I really hope there aren't Zygons hiding under those sheets I don't wanna die yet'_ faster than you could ask Doctor who?

Binge watching _Doctor Who_ on the flight was a very bad idea.

Great, now my brain won't stop making up the worst case scenarios that could happen while I was alone here.

Shaking those thoughts away, I grabbed my suitcase and took it up the wooden stairs into the room I always stayed at when I came here to visit. The stairs creaked under my weight and the sound filled me up with nostalgic memories. In that moment I realized how much I have missed this place.

It looked the same, it smelled the same, it sounded the same and yet it feels so empty.

I honestly don't know how I'm gonna survive a weekend here.

All alone.

By myself.

What was I even _thinking_?

_'Oh yes drop by for the weekend, check the condition of the country house, take some amaze-balls photos, and then sell the property.'_

Shaking those depressive thoughts away, I entered my room. It still looked the same, like nothing has changed at all except the bed didn't have any fresh sheets. I mentally thanked my mom for telling me to bring a sleeping bag. Deciding that it was not worth to take off my jacket because the house hasn't been heated for three years, I stalked toward the heater to turn it on.

Wouldn't want to freeze to death in my sleep.

Well, I suppose it's time to do a quick check up round while I let some water cook in the kitchen to make myself tea and eat instant noodles. At this point I wasn't surprised all the cooking utensils were still here too.

oOo

One of my great-grandfather's most prideful possession was his coin collection. Back in his young days, he used to travel around the world and go to auctions to bid money for some rusty old coins that looked like they have seen better days. I did not understand his love for it, but little me knew that gifting coins to great-gramp made him very happy. So whenever my family went on vacation somewhere, I'd always get the souvenir coins for him. And even if the were worth absolutely nothing, Archer still put them into the shelf with his other coin collection.

Now imagine how utterly surprised and shocked I was to see the door to my great-gramp's office open and the coins gone from the shelf when I turned on the light.

And when I say all coins, I really do mean that every single one of them were gone. The shelf was basically empty.

Which means someone broke in during the last three years and stole some valuables.

Which also means that I am not safer here. If they broke in once what's stopping them from breaking in a second time?

Suddenly feeling like I wasn't alone here anymore and that a possible serial killer might be hiding here somewhere, I wanted to take the next possible flight and go home. To feed my paranoia even more, footstep sounds came from somewhere in the room.

Okay, maybe footsteps wasn't the right word to describe it, it sounded more like an animal was padding here around. I could feel my heart beating really fast and I was feeling hot and cold at the same time. Frantically I looked around for something I could use as a weapon - I spotted a cricket bat and grabbed it. Getting into an awkward fighting position, I tried to calm my nerves and sharpened my ears to see if I can hear where the sound was coming from.

What must have felt like a lifetime to me, there were no sounds anymore so I released my breath I didn't know I was holding, until the all too familiar sound of coins falling on coins echoed through the room. And it sounded like it was coming from the under the office desk.

In this moment I decided to do what every dumb white person in horror movies does: Inspect it instead of calling the police or for help. Holding up my cricket bat, I made my toward the desk as stealthy as possible.

Maybe it was a dog, or a cat, or a monkey that has escaped from the zoo and somehow found its way here to the middle of nowhere. Never in my life was I prepared to see the thing under my desk. It was... something that looked like a platypus but it had a kangaroo pouch. I say kangaroo pouch because whatever that thing was it was holding up my great-grandfather's stolen coins and stuffing it into said pouch.

Instead of using my cricket bat to get rid of the thing, I just kept staring the platyroo (I made that word up, it's a mix between platypus and kangaroo), all the time I was thinking something along the line of _whattheactualfuck_ and _howdoyouevenfitallthecoinsintoyoursmallpouch._

It seemed like the platyroo snapped back into reality and decided that the safest way to get alive out of here was to bold the fuck out. It certainly was fast, and it took me by surprise too. Which resulted in me hitting my head against the desk while i watched it disappear around the door.

Well shit I'm too lazy to go after it now.

But that does mean I might not get great-grandfather's coins back...

Somewhere in my mind I imagined Archer with wings and a halo looking down at me disappointed that I let the thing steal his most precious collection. The guilt was nagging on me badly.

I'll take care of this problem then.

Tomorrow.

Somehow I felt like that wasn't the last time I'll see the platyroo.

oOo

I did not sleep well the night, my mind constantly drifting back to the platyroo. In the morning I have decided to dub it Cabbage. And that's what I'm gonna call the unidentified-platypus-kangaroo: Cabbage. Right after making myself a simple breakfast I set up my laptop to see what I can find out about Cabbage.

The Internet never fails to amaze me.

For instance, if I type in platypus-kangaroo-mix, it will show me the weirdest results from badly done Photoshop job to professional 3D sculpting of what a possible platypus-kangaroo mix could look like.

Ah, imagination and creativity, what a wonderful gift some humans are blessed with.

However, none of the images I have seen looked similar to Cabbage. My next try was to search for subfamilies of the platypus – turns out it's the only representative of the platypus family! Everyday you learn something new, but that's another dead end for me.

Frustrated I stared at the Google search bar and thought about stuff to type in that could help me finding out what that animal was called.

_Platypus stealing coins._

Here goes nothing.

I clicked on the first link, which lead me to a Reddit thread about fictional creatures. Quickly scrolling through it, most of the posts were people discussing about the difference between a mermaid and siren and whether it was possible to wear shells as a bra or not. Other posts where mostly filled up to 80% with insults and rough explanation why the Loch Ness monster is a hoax.

Then there are some people recommending books about magical creatures, such as _The Resurrectionist_ (I highly recommend that book too) or the third journal of _Gravity Falls_.

_The Mythical Creatures Bible... The Fairy Bible... Big Book of Dragons, Monsters, and Other Mythical Creatures... Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them... The Percy Jackson Series..._

Why is the Percy Jackson Series included in the list?

Okay, this is not the right place to look about Cabbage. Obviously since I saw the animal yesterday, it is thus not a fictional or mythical creature. Which also means I am back to square one with my search. One last look at the list of books, I closed the tab after realizing that another title of the book sounds very familiar to me.

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._

I have definitily heard it somewhere before but I can't remember from where.

Shrugging my shoulders to practically no one, I opened a new tab and typed in the book title. The moment Google showed me the results it hit me that it was indeed the book given to me by the pretty albeit a bit weird stranger!

You know you're lazy when you spent the next thirty minutes looking for the PDF file fo the book instead of getting up and get the physical copy. However my search proofed to be useless, I did not find any PDF files, just links to bookstores that sold the book.

Okay, dilly-dallying around the Internet and not finding any useful information is not gonna get my great-grandfather's coins back, so I left the kitchen to get my bag and the book. The next village was only a fifteen minute foot walk away and I decided I should go there and see how all the villagers were doing. I used to always run errands and do grocery for Archer as he was too old to do it on his own.

The gifted book seemed to be some sort of dictionary about magical animals, signed by the author personally and it dates back to 1927. Wow this books is almost 90 years old.

While I read some passages and made my way to the door, I realized that I have left my phone in the kitchen. I can't leave the house without my phone, I'm way too attached to it. Going out without it feels like I am leaving a crucial part of myself behind. As I made my way back into the kitchen to get it, something made me stop at the door.

Guess who was on the kitchen counter pocketing my silver spoon that I used to stir my tea?

Cabbage.

That little fucker was stealing my silver spoon!

Well, technically my great-grandfather's, but I inherited the house and everything, so I guess that makes it mine too.

"Hey!" I shouted to get its attention. Cabbage turned its head around to stare at me and I stared back. I have to give myself a proud pad on my shoulders, for someone who has no idea what animal Cabbage was I was sure handling the situation well. I raised my finger and like an adult scolding a child, I said: "Give me the coins back you stole yesterday."

Cabbage kept the ee contacting as it grabbed for the porcelain mug and put it into the pouch. How does it even fill all the things in?

"Look, we can do this the easy way," I continued, put the book down and rolled up my sleeves "or we do it the hard way."

_Cling,_ and the tea cup underside also disappeared into its pouch and that was my cue to lung for it. I forgot how fast that little slippery bastard is. So yes, I spent the next two minutes chasing Cabbage through the kitchen, while it knocked everything over. I am sure to other people it must have looked hilarious, until my laptop almost dropped onto the ground. With fast speed and reflexes I didn't know I possessed I caught it in time before my laptop shattered.

I think I almost died of a heart attack that day.

Trying to recover from the mini shock, I closed my laptop and put it on the ground and then rose up again to give Cabbage more hell.

Cabbage then pocketed my _phone_ into his pouch, all the time looking at me like it was saying ' _Bitch fight me._ '

I was not okay when it stole Archer's coin collection or the silver spoon with along with the tea cup set. But it crossed the line by pick pocketing my phone. So yeah, fine, I will fight you.

This time the platyroo was smarter. Before I even made one step forward, it jumped down from my kitchen counter and sprinted for the door, leaving the room via cat flap. I always told great-grandpa he should get rid of the cat flap otherwise all kinds of animals will get in and out But does anyone ever listens to me? No they don't.

Without thinking much about it, I bolted for the door and stepped out of the kitchen into the garden. A look around and I spotted Cabbage running toward the giant old tree. The harsh winter air hit me in the face but it was not enough to stop me from getting my phone back. Heck, not even a tornado could stop me now.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, this is how I ended up with my arm stuck in the thing that looked like it could be Cabbage's nest, except I wasn't really sure because in all those years I've played in the garden it never occurred to me there was one.

"C'mon... just give me my phone back!" I shouted to the tree or rather particularly no one.

Just as I was about to give up and pull my hand out of the nest and admitting defeat, another hand from the _other side_ grabbed me by my wrist. My scream got stuck in my throat the moment it felt like my whole body was being stretched out and pulled into every direction but then pressed into a very very tight tube.

Then I puked on someone's shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Newt published his book in 1927, and it was accessible later to Muggles too, as Albus Dumbledore explained it in the foreword, but by then it was the 52nd edition of the book. J K Rowling wrote it and published it in 2001, but Dumbledore died in 1997, sooooo I will assume that the book was published for muggles somewhere in the 1990s? At least that's what would make sense to me?
> 
> I honestly have no idea which direction this story will take, I mostly just write and see whatever fits in the situation, I will try to stick to canon facts but if it requires for the story I might change some things.


	3. Time and Space Have No Meaning, We're All Gonna Die Anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm yeah, I'm sticking to the movie, maybe expanding it a bit longer with like extra scenes etc etc. We'll see!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC
> 
> Review replied found at the bottom of this chapter!

**EDIT: fixed some errors**

**Hm yeah, I'm sticking to the movie, maybe expanding it a bit longer with like extra scenes etc etc. We'll see!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC**

**Review replied found at the bottom of this chapter!**

* * *

**Time and Space Have No Meaning, We're All Gonna Die Anyway**

The earliest memories I have related to nausea/vomiting/throwing up/whatever synonyms there are out for puking dates back to when I was three or four years old. Due to my dad's job back then we lived in Shanghai for a couple of years. Now, for those who has never been to Shanghai, allow me to give you some fun facts:

1\. With a population of over 24 million people, it is one of the biggest and most populated cities on planet Earth.

2\. The name Shanghai translated literally means 'above the sea'. Which in my humble opinion sorta makes sense, as Shanghai is located at the sea more or less.

3\. The Expo 2010 Shanghai China was the biggest fair held in the world.

4\. The locals have their own dialects, Shanghainese.

One fact that surprised me was that the world's biggest Frederic Chopin statue stands in a park in Shanghai. On a side note I was also very surprised to find out the world's biggest Jesus statue is in fact not in Rio de Janeiro; It can be found in Swiebodzin, Poland.

However, if people asked me what I liked about living in Shanghai I couldn't answer that question, as I was only three years old that time. I do remember that in summer the temperature would sometimes reach 40 degree Celsius; at night it'll 'only' drop to 28 degree Celsius. There was that one time I was stuck at home with a very nasty fever and at some point I vomited on the carpet in our living room. Mom was not very ecstatic about it. This was the earliest memory I had to the nasty subject of throwing up.

Some other recollections I have were that one time I went to a carnival and had three sausages and still decided to go on a roller coaster ride – twice in a row. Needless to say, I threw up afterwards.

One last story: In my last High School years. On the weekend me and my friends we'd go clubbing. Yes, we were minors but hey, if the doorkeeper didn't stop us then there was nothing else to stop us, right? Right. I didn't really plan to drink much alcohol, but my friends said I should at least take one shot of vodka. Soooooo I did it.

One shot turned into two.

And then three.

And then four.

And then I lost count.

And then I was shitfaced.

Really really really shitfaced. We took the taxi home. The driver could tell we were a bunch of very wasted teenagers, he only let us in after we _promised_ we wouldn't puke into his car.

Yes, we did make the promise, but I'm sure as a lot of people know, if you are _this_ close to throwing up, you just _can't_ hold back anymore.

I threw up into my hands and when the taxi driver asked what happened, my friends were trying to distract him but making up some excuses.

I didn't know what to do with the thrown up content of alcohol so I smeared it into my face.

Up to this date I _still_ don't know why I did that. I like to think it was the alcohol.

Kids, stay in school, know your alcohol limit, don't let people pressure you into doing something you don't really want to do.

Now, imagine that someone took all those bad memories you had, added it to a mixing bowl and decided that nu-uh, this was not enough and we need more, so they proceeded to threw in some more of the extra ingredients. The end result was not what you wanted; It's ten times worse.

_That_ is how I bad I felt and then proceeded to threw up on someone's shoes. I would say that those shoes might have seen better days, but now they might really need to get a new pair. I think some of the vomit even got into his shoes...

Ew, I hate the aftertaste of puke in the mouth. What the fuck just happened?

Whoever the person in front of me was waited for me to fully stop emptying my stomach before handing me a ragged cloth to clean myself up.

"Thanks mate..." I looked up to apologize to the shoe owner. Said owner was pointing a stick at me. The face expression showed a mix between curiosity and defiance. I stared at the stick, then back at his face and then again at the stick _and_ back at him again. Slowly I raised one hand while he gripped it a bit tighter. "You're... pointing a piece of wood at me?" I stated the obvious, raised one eyebrow.

Something like realization dawned on him and he lowered the wooden stick. "Oh Merlin's beard you're a _Muggle_."

I had no idea what a Muggle is, but I did not like the relieved way he said it, taking slight offense on it. "Yeah, damn right I'm a Muggle," I crossed my arms and lifted up my head slightly, my turn to be defensive now. "What're you gonna do about it?"

"You know what a Muggle is?" He shot back. His voice did not held any suspicion, suggesting that he was simply curious.

Nope, I have no idea what just happened, who this guy was, or what a Muggle is. Instead of answering his question, it finally hit me that I am not in my garden anymore. A quick look around I noticed the walls were made of wood planks; this wasn't the best lit room I've seen, but the light source was good enough to made out a very messy desk and few fully stocked shelves that hold books and jars filled with questionable content. Some papers were spilled on the floor. I concluded this was some sort of shack.

I stuck my hand in a nest and then somehow ended up in a shack.

That did not sound right at all.

Was there some hidden mystery shack in the garden my great-grandfather didn't tell me about? There was only one way find out. I went for the door and opened it, embracing myself for the cold winter air. Except there was no garden or the country house or anything that indicates it was December. Instead I was greeted by the sight of fresh green grass and a beautiful blue sky, but when looking further ahead it seemed like there was something that resembled the Grand Canyon or a desert or the night sky. Did I mention the weird animals that were buzzing around?

I did what probably every other person would have done in my place: Closing the door and taking a deep breath, I opened it again. Nothing changed. I closed it again, and opened it. Nada, still the same. After four or five tries of basically doing the same thing over and over again, the man had enough.

"Could you stop doing that please?"

"Sorry." I mumbled and closed the door. Then I said, "I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore."

"Why would you think that?"

"It's a saying from _The Wizard of Oz_." I explained, finally taking in the appearance of the man. Tall, light brown hair, freckles, British. Dressed somewhat old fashion in a shirt that probably used to be white once and a waistcoat.

"I've- I've never heard of a wizard from Oz before- " he started but then realized there was something else he needed to ask first. "How did you get into my suitcase? You're a Muggle, aren't you?"

Deciding not to answer the latter question because somehow the term Muggle sounded racist in my ears, I replied: "What do you mean in your suitcase? I was chasing after _something_ in my backyard, it ran into its nest so I stuck my hand inside and then ended up here and... y'know." I gestured to his shoes, indicating the unpleasant moment where I had to throw up.

"Your hand was stuck out of my Niffler's nest." He pointed out, his tone taking a defensive stand again.

"Well yeah, I did stick my hand into your _Niffler's_ nest," that word sounded so foreign on my tongue, "but your Niffler stole my belongings and I would like them back."

The look on the English guy' face told me he needed a few seconds to think about what I just said before he walked to his desk and proceed to open a pouch, dumping out the content. I walked over and looked at the coins. The coins from my great-grandfather's collection all looked the same, but I did recognize the different souvenir coins from all over the world. Those were indeed the stolen coins. A theory formed in my head and I turned my head to look at the gingerhead with accusing eyes.

Sensing what I thinking, he held up both of his hands in defense. "I- I can assure you, I did not send my NIffler to steal them – you see, Nifflers, they are attracted to shiny things and -"

"That doesn't make any sense! What _is_ a Niffler?"

"The Niffler is a beast found in Britain – they absolutely love glitter and shiny objects. Most of the time they are very gentle and affectionate, though they can wreak havoc when not supervised-"

"I noticed that part, Cabbage dropped my laptop, it almost bro-"

"-You named my Niffler _Cabbage_?"

"Yes, I tend to name weird looking things Cabbage-"

"-Cabbage is not weird looking! He looks like any other healthy Niffler-" Realizing for the second time that we were getting off topic, he stopped talking and recollected himself. "How did you get into my suitcase?" Here he goes again with that question. What doe he mean with inside his suitcase?

I ran my hand through my hair – a sign of stress – and took a deep breath. "Okay, listen to me," I begged. "I walked into my office and saw the shelf with the coin collection empty. I looked around the room, spotted Cabba- your Niffler pocketing the coins and then he ran away. The next day he was back but he stole my phone this time, so I decided to go after him. He disappeared into what I assume was his nest on the tree and I decided to stuck my hand inside. Someone grabbed my wrist –probably you – and next thing I know I was here."

Waiting for him to comment something to my story, I heard him mumble something about _'that bloody Niffler_ ' and 's _hould have kept my eyes on my case_ ' and ' _need to obliviate another Muggle_ '.

Aaaand there was that word again! "Look, I noticed you've been using the word 'Muggle' a lot. I don't like it, stop that."

"I'm sorry- I did not mean any harm. Muggle is what we call people with no magic." He explained, or rather excused it in my eyes.

"What do you mean magic? Like _Abra Kadabr_ -"

English guy quickly whipped out his stick again, now looking what I would describe as a bit frightened. I stood there, slightly shocked at his sudden reaction and raised both of my hands in the air to show I meant no harm. My nose started to itch, tears welled up in my face and before I knew it they were spilling down my face.

I was crying. Why was I crying.

Seeing that I was indeed harmless, he lowered his wooden stick and approached me with care. "Oh Merlin, I am so sorry- Please don't cry, I-"

It did not made me feel any better, so I decided to cry more.

oOo

"Here."

"Thanks." I grabbed the mug and smelled the tea before taking a small sip carefully so I wouldn't burn my lips and tongue. I was not sitting on the floor leaned against the wall.

After my emotional outburst, English guy tried his best to make me feel better. He joined me on the floor and told me a bit about himself. His name was Newt Scamander (I translated it as Lizard Lizard in my head) and he was in fact from Britain. If I had to describe his personality, I'd use the words awkward and a bit shy and insecure. That was the first impression I had about Newt Scamander. When explaining what a Muggle was, he revealed that he was a wizard, and there were witches and wizards living among humans, hidden in plain sight. I scoffed at that and did not believe him first; to proof his point he took out his wooden stick – now I know it's a wand – and casted some spells to make tea for us.

Needless to say, I was speechless.

He also told me that when I said _Abra Kadabra_ he drew out his wand in defense because he thought I was gonna cast a Killing Curse on him.

Of course there'd be something like Killing Curse too.

But basically he was a wizard and I was a Muggle – a person who has no magical ability and is obvious of the wizarding world. That's probably his fancy way of saying I was just an ordinary girl.

And when I asked about his suitcase, Newt explained he was a Magizoologist – someone who works closely with magical creatures, studies and takes care of them. He enchanted his suitcase to keep a close eyes on them to make sure they are safe and sound from harm.

Naturally I did not believe that we were inside his suitcase, so he invited me up the ladder. When we came back down, I _had_ to the following thing: "It's bigger on the inside!"

"Well, I suppose it is."

"Are you sure you're not a Time Lord and this is your TARDIS but the chameleon circuit just broke?"

He only gave me a blank stare so I dropped it.

I stared at the mess called a desk. Above the wall was pinned with various sketched and notes and maps. Curiosity got the better hold of me so I got up to take a closer look. The world map took up most of the space. Books and papers were spilled across the desk, som pages hold ink smudges. It seemed like Newt Scamander fancied writing with ink and feather. Fancy, very fancy. There was a framed black-white photo of a women moving in looped animation. Soooo magic people knew about GIFs?

"She's pretty." I complimented the girl on the photo, taking another sip from my cup. His sister? His girlfriend? Maybe even his wife?

"Who?- oh, Leta Lestrange. She is."

Glancing over to Newt who was suddenly very busy looking for a bottle in his shelf, I noted that he doesn't really do eye contact. Which I guess is fine by me. Whatever makes him comfortable.

Lestrange? For some unexplainable reason, my gut tells me that I have heard the name somewhere before, mostly associated with something unpleasant. While I was trying to recall from where and when, Newt said he was gonna leave me alone in the shack to retrieve the Niffler.

I have always been a fan of explainable things. Archer fed me with all kinds of ghost stories and folklore from a very young age and over the years I never grew too old for it. Why shouldn't this one castle in Scotland by a spirit who was seeking revenge for her dead family? Maybe there _were_ 20 million zygons living among us, blending in perfectly. Or right now in this very moment, a Krogan was causing trouble for a C-sec office (I love _Mass Effect_ and if aliens would invade Earth there's a 80% chance I'd date one). Somehow it seemed to me like a perfectly normal thing that witches and wizards were living among us.

Soooo yeah. Magic is real and that's pretty dope I guess?

I still want my phone back.

Newt still hasn't returned yet, so I walked to the bookshelf. Many of the books were bound in either cloth or leather. I like it, it reminded me of the library in the country house. The house itself was at least over hundred years old and I believe so where some books.

_The Tale of Beedle the Bard... Quidditch Through the Ages... Advanced Potion..._ tracing my hand along the book spines, I randomly took out one. The book bound in leather, the cover decorated with a simple crest made golden ink. Pretty, I like the simple design. Based on the slightly worn out pages, this book must have been read a lot. As I flipped through the pages, something slipped out of it. It was a cut out article from a newspaper and based on the moving photo it was a newspaper for wizards. The photo showed a very familiar country house and the headline only confirmed my suspicion.

_Squib inherits the Ainsworth estate – The Lestranges are expressing their outrage_

Since when was the Ainsworth name so well known that the press would cover an article about my inheritance? And there is the name Lestrange again!

_In the night of August 3_ _rd_ _the Ainsworth family were found dead […] seemingly killed with the forbidden Killing Curse […]. Archer Ainsworth, a squib and only surviving family member stands in line of inheriting a very large fortune including the Ainsworth country house. The Lestranges – relatives twice removed of Hypatia Ainsworth (neé Blackwoods) - has expressed their rights for claiming the inheritance, stating a squib should have no right […]_

"What are you reading?" I jumped out of my skin, not having noticed that Newt has returned with Cabbage in his one arm and the other arm were me stolen things. "Sorry, took some time. The Niffler refused to hand it out first? Isn't that right, Cabbage?" He asked said Niffler, who tried to hide his face.

I took my belonging from his arm, placed the cups back into my bag and slipped my phone into my jacket pocket. Ah, feels good to have it back.

"I- I know that you and my NIffler had a bad start, but I do think once you get to know him better, you'll love him too - I swear when he isn't stealing things, he is a very very sweet creature and-"

"Mr. Scamander," I interrupted. "What is a squib?"

"A squib?" Newt inquired as he tickled the Niffler in his arm. "It's the opposite of a muggle. A non-magical person born to uhm, at least one magical parent. How did you come across the word?"

"This newspaper article. It slipped out of your books, it's about Ainsworth family- _my_ family. I recognize the country house on the photo. But that one person – Archer Ainsworth – he's always referred as a squib."

"What newspap- oh." The wizard put Cabbage down and took the article from my hand. Furrowing his eyebrows, his eyes has adapted a sad look. "Their eldest son- I went to school with him. He was in the same house as I was. He- he looked out for me when I was in trouble. But then I heard he was _murdered_ and-"

"You mean Archer?" I asked, founding it weird that such a young man went to school with my deceased great-grandfather.

"Oh- no no. Squibs did not attend Hogwarts. But I do know him too- in fact I visited him to see how he was doing before I left England again."

"You... _visited_ him, this year." I repeated.

He confirmed it with a nod.

I shook my head, letting out a sarcastic laugh. "I don't believe you."

"Why would you say that? Do you know him?"

"Actually yes, I did know him. Archer was my great-grandfather and he died in May 2013. So I'm calling bullshit on you saying you visited him this year. Unless you meant you visited his grave, then I take back everything I just said."

Now it was Newt Scamander's turn to give me a weird look. "I- I assure you, he is still alive. But he seems a bit too you young to have a _great-granddaughter_ \- and what do you mean 'May 2013'?"

"It's 2016. He died three years ago, in 2013." Jesus Christ, I felt like I was talking to an idiot here.

"Er, it's not 2016."

I snorted at that one. "Oh yeah sure, please do tell me what date it is, Mr. Scamander."

"5th December 1926."


	4. Follow The Trail of Angry People Complaining About Their Stolen Goods, and I Guarantee You, You Will Find A Niffler At The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC

**Follow The Trail of Angry People Complaining About Their Stolen Goods, and I Guarantee You, You Will Find A Niffler At The End**

"You seem to be a bit... _anxious_."

As I pointed that out, Newt grabbed the railing a bit tighter, while squinting his eyes as we both stood on the highest deck, overlooking the decks below us. I wasn't very easy to see much as the sun was just beginning to set and the sea wing was blowing harshly into my face. I wrapped my scarf a bit tighter around myself while Newt grabbed onto his, fearing if he didn't do it, it might get blown away. There was a good reason why we were standing here, and not back in his magical suitcase where it was at least warm and cozy.

Cabbage escaped again.

According to Newt, that happened on a regular basis. The day it stops happening is the day where he'll stop being a magizoologist and according to him the chances are as good as never.

Short recap: While I was busy dumping out the content of my bag to proof the so-claimed wizard that it was in fact the year 2016 - he in turn showed me proof that it was 1926 – his Niffler (which I have affectionately dubbed Cabbage) seized the opportunity to run away and loot some more shiny objects. It did take us some time and a bit of bickering back and forth to finally notice that. By then Cabbage has probably already caused some pretty bad mischief (at some point I even joked that maybe Newt is gonna pull a poor lass from the French revolution out of his Niffler's nest. Still having a hard time wrapping my head around the time travel thing).

"Just a bit nervous. I heard a Muggle passenger liner sunk in a horrible collision with an iceberg. Many wizards and witches died on that day too." Newt explained as he released his grip from the railing.

I raised an eyebrow. "You mean the _Titanic_?"

"Might be." He said and then walked down the stairs to the deck below.

Perhaps walking down the stairs wasn't the right word to describe his movement: He tip-toe in a slightly crouched position and wore a very concentrated face expression. It was interesting to watch.

I followed suit, semi-trying to copy his stealthiness, but I could tell by the sound of wood creaking slightly under my feet that I was not stealthy enough. Apparently months of urban exploring has not taught me anything. Around the corner we heard two people approaching – a woman and a man by the sound of it. Seems like they were fighting about something, so Newt and I both wanted to go into the opposite direction until we caught parts and bits of the conversation.

Basically the woman was shrieking about how her beloved ten karat diamond ring has disappeared and the husband was trying to calm her down by promising he'd buy her a new one.

I glanced over at the wizard and with a confirming nod, we casually walked past by the couple to the direction they were coming from.

At least that's what I thought to myself as we looked through the windows. Some party a lá _The Great Gatsby_ style was happening.

Hm, I don't suppose I'll get the chance to bump into F. Scott Fitzgerald at some point?

"There he is!" Newt pointed at some spot but before I could even ask where it exactly was he already bolted for the door and stepped inside.

From my safe spot outside, I watched how he pushed his way through the crowd without too much regard for the people. It's like he only had one thing on his mind: Get Cabbage back safe and sound. I suppose I should go in and help.

Inside I was greeted by the jazz music and the smell of cheap perfume, champagne and food. People were chatting and dancing without a care in the world, and for a split second it felt like I stepped into another time.

Oh wait, I actually did step into another time.

I looked around for a certain English guy in a blue coat and/or a Niffler. I did not find newt, but I did spot Cabbage sitting on the grand piano while he was busy putting what looked like an emerald necklace into his pouch. I quickly dashed toward him with both of my hands extended, trying to grab the Niffler before someone else notices him – Newt said that Muggles aren't aware Magical creatures exist too – but Cabbage was pretty fast on his own feet and quickly jumped over the piano keys, successfully escaping my evil clutches.

In return I was standing in front of the grand piano – a very beautiful _Steinway & Sons_. Someone cleared his throat; looking up I met the disapproval stare of a waited holding a tray with champagne glasses. Flashing him an awkward smile, I pointed at the piano and said: "I just wanted to see if my skills are still up to date." And then played the beginning of Chopin's _Minute Waltz_ in slow tempo because there was on way I could play the whole thing in a minute. Thankfully he left, which means he wasn't going to witness how I'd badly mess up the latter part of the piece. Phew.

Slowly I stepped away from the piano – where the heck was Newt – oh, okay. Sorta walking on his arms and knees, scrambling through the crowd. Am I the only one experiencing second-hand embarrassment for him now? Noticing that I was standing at the buffet, I turned my head to my left and right to see if there was anyone watching me, and then I grabbed a plate and filled it up with sandwiches. While I debated whether I should low key take the whole bottle of champagne or not, Newt grabbed my arm and gestured to his other arm holding Cabbage, who looked like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I got him Let's go."

Nodding my head while I stuffed a sandwich into my mouth, I followed him and tried to look like I belonged here. Me and my best friend, we used to dress up semi-fancy and walk into five-star-hotels for free breakfast. As long as you look like you belonged there, no one really questioned us.

Good times good times. As I trailed behind the wizard, I noted that he did not take the door we used to get in here, instead he opened a door that lead to a hallway.

"… Where are we going?" I dared to ask.

"There's something I need to get first before we go back." Was his not very helpful reply.

We took the stairs down. It lead us to what looked like the storage area of the ship, and the it slowly crept on my that he might be taking me to somewhere with less people and kill me to make sure I will not expose his secret to the world. I mean, he did not look like a serial killer to me, but then again I didn't know how a serial killer was supposed to look like.

Newt proceed to shove Cabbage into my arms. It took me by surprise because now I had to balance a Niffler and a plate of sandwich.

"Keep an eye on him for me, will you?" And with that, he took out his wand and whispered Aloho-something and the heavy storage door unlocked and opened by itself. I watched I awe ad tightened my grip around Cabbage when I felt him struggling a bit. Looking down he was stretching out his paws towards the sandwich plate.

"Do you... want a sandwich?" I asked uncertainly as I looked at Cabbage, who in turn blinked and gave me a nod. Pushing the sandwich plate towards him, he eagerly grabbed one and started nibbling on it.

Hm, Cabbage is actually really cute when he wasn't out stealing other people's stuff.

But then he stopped eating and looked at the stairs. Someone was walking down the stairs. Out of sheer panic I ran into the storage room and closed the door as silent as possible behind me.

"Mr. Scamander!" I whispered, looking for said person. "There are people coming down the stairs? And what are you _doing_?"

Popping out from behind a shelf, he stared at me before grabbing five frozen fishes and then grabbed my arm. "Time to go then." And once again, the very familiar feeling of being stretched out and them squeezed through a tube surrounded me. When I blinked, we were back in his small private cabin.

"I didn't know wizards could teleport." I commented and checked how the sandwiches and Cabbage were doing. All in one pieces, the Niffler actually fell asleep.

Hm, I don't feel like throwing up this time.

Sensing what I was thinking, Newt explained: "Apparition. Most people vomit the first time."

"That sucks." Was my reply. "What do I do with Cabbage?"

"Oh- er, put im back into his nest. I'll show you where it is." He opened his suitcase and then disappeared into it.

Friendly reminder he had three frozen chicken tied on a rope around his neck and was holding five frozen fishes in his hands.

Despite knowing that the suitcase was bigger on the inside, it was still weird to watch someone disappear into it. Putting the sandwich plate down and making sure I wasn't waking up Cabbage, I carefully stepped one foot into the suitcase until I felt the steps of the ladder. Then I put my other feet down, and using my right arm I grabbed the edge as my other one was securing the Niffler.

Back down in the shack, the wizard dumped the fishes into a bucket and cut up one chicken with a precise and violent swift and then threw it into another bucket. He then grabbed both and opened the door with a light kick. I went after him, but then stopped on track, realizing that I had no idea what was on the other side. Well, I saw it coupled of times, not sure if I'm ready to see it again.

Noticing that I was bit hesitant, Newt assured. "They're all harmless creatures. Mostly just misunderstood. I'm trying to teach my fellow wizards about them by writing a book."

"Huh, really." I asked, "You're making it sound like they're all dangerous."

"They're not."

And for the second time today, I have stepped into another world. Only this one was filled with... magical beings that you would only hear about in stories, books or folktales. Granted, I didn't recognize half of the beasts I saw, but on no way it looked like something you would find in the Sahara or tundra or the jungle. We stopped in front of what looked like a tent and that was also bigger on the inside. It showed the wide landscape of what I would describe as dry. Not a sandy desert, more like a rock desert. Something screeched and I jump slightly out of my skin, and then it started to rain inside the tent. Newt took out his wand and conjured and umbrella out of it. Neat.

Then I saw it: The majestic creature that descended down from the sky. I counted six wings, feather shimmering like sun and rainbow. It was beautiful, but also very intimidating. I took couple of steps back and accidentally bumped into someone or rather something. Looking around, giant big-ass beetles were rolling rocks around.

And when I say giant big-ass beetles, I meant so big if you'd catch one in _Animal Crossing_ and sold it, you could probably pay off all of your debt with Nook and live happily ever after.

"That's Frank," Newt introduced the creature and gestured me to come closer, which I did, with Cabbage still in my arms. "He's a Thunderbird."

"Okay...?"

"I found him in Egypt, but they are native to Arizona. I'm going to America to bring him back."

"That's very noble of you." Was all I said and then added, "my aunt lives in Phoenix, Arizona."

"Did you know the city actually founded by the wizard community?"

"I... no, I did not know that."

Newt left Frank and expertly maneuvered his way through the creatures that were walking and tumbling around while I was trying my best not to fall down flat on my nose and/or drop Cabbage, who was still asleep, snoring lightly. I watched how the wizard's behavior changed; he was more comfortable here, more home, whereas back outside he seemed a bit withdrawn.

Finally reaching a big tree – one that _suspiciously_ looked exactly like the one in my country house's garden. And there was the nest too, except this one was filled with lots and lots of shiny objects. Newt stuck his hand inside, like he was looking for something and then rummage through the stacks of coins.

"Just- checking if there's a portkey hidden here. Or a time turner." He explained.

"I have absolutely no idea what those things are."

He turned around and carefully grabbed the Niffler from my arms and places it into his nest. Out of reflex Cabbage snuggled up to his stack of coins.

Cute.

"A portkey is an object used to travel from one place to another. Time turners contains the Time-Reversal-Charm."

I let the things he said sink into me. "So... you think I touched something that made me travel... back in time to here?"

"Possibly."

"You seem to be taken this whole situation very well." I pointed out "Girl stuck her arm out of Cabbage's nest, claims she's from 2016. I could be a crazy psychopath."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Are you one?"

"No, I can't even kill a spider."

"Then I believe you." With that he walked down another path that lead to a nest made of bamboo. The creatures inside looked like the love child of a hummingbird and a snake. Lovely.

"What's going to happen to me now? I am permanently stuck here in 1926?" I could feel panic rising up inside me. The thought of never being able to see my family and friends again did not sit well with me at all. Plus I can't really survive without the Internet nor do I really have the desire to be alive while World War II was happening. And then something even worse hit me: "What if I unintentionally set off a grandfather paradox?"

Realizing I might start crying again, with a slightly concerned look on his face the magizoologist assure, "I- I will try to find a way to send you back to your own time. But for now- I need to bring Frank back. And after that I'll help you I promise. Okay?"

Hearing the determination in his voice, I slowly nodded but added, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Don't worry, I keep all my promises. And worrying means you suffer twice."

"… So what you're saying is that is something for future-me to worry about."

"If you put it this way – yes."

I laughed. "Thanks for the help, Mr. Scamander. I really appreciate it."

"Please call me Newt, Mr. Scamander makes me feel old."

"You _are_ probably old."

"I might be." Turning his attention back to the snake-bird Newt pointed out, "I never got your name."

I crouched down beside im to look at the creatures, "It's cause you never asked and I never gave it to you. Also I am not particularly fond of my name. My mom kept the family tradition of giving their children not the most common name. It's a curse really."

"Which would be...?"

I sighed. I suppose sooner or later he has to know my name. "Oswin." He snickered so I hist him lightly. "Says the one who's name is Lizard Lizard!"

"Oswin Ainsworth." He repeated it. It sounded strangely good when he said it.

"It's uh, technically Oswin _Hoffmann_ -Ainsworth. My mom insisted on carrying on the Ainsworth name but my dad wanted his kids to have his name too so we ended up having double surnames."

"Your mother- she's the one related to Archer then. I mean your great-grandfather."

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh- it's just, there are witches and wizards that are muggleborn." Newt fed the fish to the snake-bird. "Both parents are muggles. The child could be magical, if one parent descended from a squib."

I took in what he just said to me. Obviously it could not be me, as I am already 21 years old and have never ever in my life be able to do magic. I mean if I could, I would surely have noticed it a long time ago, right?

"Do you think my brother could be one?" I asked somewhat hopefully.

"How old is he?"

"He turned... eleven last month."

"I doubt it. Magic usually resurfaces many generations later."

Aw shit. Would be really cool to have a brother who was a wizard. Oh well it was worth asking. However from what I have learned so far it did make me wonder now whether magic was a genetic thing or not. With all the squib and muggleborn stories a theory formed in my head. Magic might be a recessive gene. But then again biology was never my forte and Mendel#'s theory can't be applied for everything.

Taking another peek into the nest, I noticed that the egg shells were shining under the light. "Let's hope Cabbage is not going to make his way here and steal the egg shells." I joked.

"I hope not." Newt grimaced at the thought and then spotted something hidden a bit further in the nest. Reaching out a hand, he picked it out. It was another egg. It shook once or twice in his hand, but then stopped. We waited few minutes to see if there was another movement, but nothing happened. "It seems like this one doesn't want to hatch yet." But instead of putting it back, he handed it to me.

Widening my eyes, I put both my hands up and shook my head. "That's too much responsibility, I'm just a Muggle."

"Oh no, no. Just hold it for me until we're back in the shack. Perhaps the egg needs a bit of body heat to hatch. I'll carry it in my coat pocket."

"What if it _breaks_?"

"It won't." He said with a lot of confidence and proceeded to take care of the other creatures.

Why do I feel like he has hatched eggs in his pocket countless of times before?


	5. Did You Know That In LEGO Marvel Avengers If You Fly to the Statue of Liberty She'll Move Her Head And Wink At You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh, a bit of a boring chapter but I didn't want to write /too much/
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC

**Did You Know That In** _**LEGO Marvel Avengers** _ **If You Fly to the Statue of Liberty She'll Move Her Head And Wink At You?**

I squirmed uncomfortable in the queen sized bed (that seemed to be twin sized the longer I laid on it). With my back against the floor, where the suitcase was, I slowly processed everything that has happened in the last... five hours? Six? Maybe even more? Honestly I have lost track of time. All I know is that it was maybe five or six in the morning because Newt told me I should get some rest, as we were about to land in New York soon.

I _still_ can't believe I was inside a suitcase and saw _so many_ magical creatures at once. My mind did not compute with it. If he found the all across the world in the wilderness, how come we human saw them? Well, maybe some did and that's why we call them myths because there weren't enough proof that they actually existed. Just like witches and wizards.

Wrapping the sad excuse of a blanket a bit tighter around me, I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to at least catch a few hours of sleep. However my mind decided to drift back to the magizoologist. He said he still needed to take care of his creatures thus decided not to go to bed.

Quite frankly he did not strike me as the type of person to take care much of himself. I mean, just look at how tall and lanky he was! I had to crank up my neck just to meet his eyes, and that's already hard enough because he seemed to avoid eye contact a lot.

While I was lying on the bed and brainstorming about possible things I could do to get back home, it hit me that should someone ever ask me for an ID, I was pretty much fucked. I did carry my passport with me, but something tells me it would not get accepted here for various reasons. Records of me wouldn't have existed yet either; I was essentially a ghost. And I was sure once we reached port there will be a passport/visa inspection or whatever you needed during this time to enter the States.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

That's it. The moment I step a foot on American soil I will get deported and then thrown into prison.

Now I'm definitely not gonna get any sleep anymore.

Deciding that sleep is for the weak and I'll just pull off an all-nighter now and go to bed early in the evening to fix my sleeping schedule (biggest lie I tell myself) I sat up against the wall with the blanket huddled around my shoulder and grabbed my bag. Might as well see if I have anything I could use to entertain myself.

Hm... I do have my phone and my headphones with me. No reception, still 81% battery. I have a portable charger with me and if I put it on low battery mode it should last me a bit longer.

And that was the moment I realized there was no way I would survive in the 1920s.

What else do we got here... a pocket lock pick set (don't ask), flashlight, oooooh red lipstick (classy), small first-aid kit and my sketchbook with my pencil case. My sketchbook was halfway filled with sketches and drawings of people in the subway, some landscape watercolors, guest drawings and silly doodles. Taking out a ballpoint pen, I decided to write down the events that has happened so far with a few keywords and then proceeded to play some music from my phone out loud.

Soooo... I saw giant beetles, a Niffler, the lovechild of a hummingbird and a snake, magical rihorns and a bunch other creatures that looked so absurd I swear they jumped straight out of a video game. Oh, let's not forget the Swooping Evil, where Newt was like 'Oi fam I need to show ya something dope' (that's not how he phrased it and you know it), then he conjured something out that looked like a spiky jojo and threw it into my direction. I thought he wanted me to catch it so I got ready but the jojo turned into a dinosaur-butterfly, screeching into my face. I screamed too, tumbled back and tripped over a book. But that's okay, I flipped Newt the bird and seeing his confused expression at the gesture made me feel slightly better.

I tried to sketch the creatures down from memories but realized that seeing them only once was not enough to do a proper drawing.

_The Stars and Stripes Forever_ started playing. I found it a whee bit ironic considering that we were in America.

Slowly the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. Newt popped out of his suitcase and scolded someone before closing the lid.

"We have a problem." I addressed my issue as I turned down the volume of the music.

"We do?"

"I don't have a passport."

He looked at me briefly and then lowered his eyes. "You could er, just hide in my suitcase. I'll let you out once we are through the passport control."

I paused and then mentally scolded myself for not coming up with the same idea sooner. "Yeah, I think we can do that."

"Great." Newt briefly smiled before looking at my phone. "How does this- thing play music?"

Raising an eyebrow, I replied. "Muggle technology from the 21st century. Fascinating isn't it?"

"It is." And then his eyes fell on my red Moleskine sketchbook. Pointing one finger at it, he asked: "May I?"

"Sure." I shrugged my shoulder and handed it to him.

I watched his face as he took his time flipping through it. It was a habit of mine to do, gauging people's reaction when they look at my art. There are some who just quickly flips through it without really taking a closer look, sometimes not even noticing they were skipping one or two pages; some like to take their time and soak in every detail. Newt belonged to the latter part. His eyes were taking in every stroke, every colors and at some point I realized he was also reading the notes that I wrote next to doodles as he chuckled briefly at something funny.

After he was done, he returned it to me. "You are very talented."

I flashed him a quick smile. "Thanks. I worked hard on my skills to get there, but I still have a lot to learn and improve on."

"I try to do sketches too. Of my creatures I mean. For the book."

"Yeah, I've seen some." I piqued in, remembering the clutter mess that was called a table."They are decent, you can recognize the creatures. But If I'm gonna be honest here, I've seen betters. If you want to publish your book with graphical explanations, you'd either need to hone up your skills and y'know, hire an artist."

Newt processed what I just said, but then a light bulb lit up over his head (not literally); he had an idea. "How- how about you do them? I could use your skills."

I blinked at his proposal and thought about it. Normally if someone were to ask me to draw something for them, I'd demand payment. Art does not come for free, there's a lot of work and time put into them. And having me to do this seems like a bad idea, as I was not gonna be here forever, I have to go home. But then again, Newt was trying to help me and he did not ask for anything in return. So I suppose I could do him this favor.

"I'll do it. But I might need some guidance from you."

"That should not be a problem." He assured and smiled.

"Neato dorito."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Just a way for me to express myself."

For a while none of us said anything. I was sitting on the bed and he just stood there awkwardly. By now the sun has risen up, and it was 8.30AM. We were going to reach port around midday. As the sun shone through the window, lighting up the room, I noticed that under the light Newt's ash brown hair has taken a redder tone and his freckles were also more visible now. Boy, he had a _lot_ of freckles and _dayum_ those cheekbones.

Catching myself staring at the wizard longer than necessary, I quickly turned my attention to my phone and turned off the music. That was also when I noticed something green grabbed the edge of the mattress. The thing pulled itself up. It was camouflaged as a green stick with leaves.

I screamed and instinctively jumped off from the bed, while this thing also let out a small high pitched screen and dropped itself onto the floor.

"Pickett, there you are!" Newt quickly crouched down and let _Pickett_ crawl up his arm and then hide itself in his pocket. The wizard turned to me and said: "You scared him."

" _I_ scared _him_? _He_ scared _me_!" I threw back.

"He- He's probably more scared of you! See?" To prove his pointed he pointed at Pickett, who peeked over his coat pocket but then disappeared again.

"That's literally what every guys ever says to their girlfriends about a spider in the bathroom!"

Newt grabbed Picket and let him sit on his open palm. Knowing what was gonna happen next, I instantly made my way to the other side of the room, as far as possible from that thing.

"No. I hate bugs."

Giving out a frustrated sigh, the wizard put Pickett back into his coat pocket and explained: "Pickett is not a bug. He's a Bowtruckle. They protect their home trees and _eat_ bugs."

Still a bit mistrusting, I pointed out to him that there are bugs who eat other bugs too. Thinking about the thing still gave my skin goosebumps. But as long as it stays way from me, I'll be fine. It better stays away from me.

"Hey Lizard." I called out.

Said person whipped his head around and raised an eyebrow. "My name is Newt."

"I know, I just said that." I smirked.

"Well- in my humble opinion I still think it's better than having a _boy's_ name."

Ouch. "Touché." I admitted defeat. "I blame my great-grandfather. He insisted on that name." I paused, suddenly remembering something. "Hey, what's up with the Lestrange family?"

"I... I'm not quite sure I understand the question."

"The newspaper article. From what I understand, the family is some very distant relatives from my mom's side of the family. I do confess I feel like I have heard the name before. I just... I don't get why they are so opposed to a 'squib' inheriting his _own family's_ fortune."

Taking a deep breath, I can see that Newt was preparing himself for what I assumed was a long explanation.

"The Lestrange- they are a powerful family of purebloods. They take great pride in their blood status and look down on muggleborn, squibs and blood traitors – wizards who associate themselves with muggleborns and muggles-"

"-Sounds like everyday racism to me-"

"-Might be. They uh, think since Archer has no magic in his blood he did not deserve the Ainsworth inheritance. Because of his status as a squib."

"Just because he's not a wizard?"

Newt nodded his head.

"You said you saw him this year. How is he doing?"

"He's... doing better now." He replied. "Like I said before, I know him through his older brother. They were also close family friends. Archer and I, we were both outsiders. So we get along well, despite him being a squib and I a wizard."

I wondered if I could visit him. On the one hand, I was very curious to see how my great-grandfather was like in his younger days, but on the other hand, meeting and talking to him might risk me triggering the grandfather paradox. Then again, I might also do something utterly stupid on the other side of the globe and it will still affect the future. What was is called again, the butterfly effect? Even the flapping of the wings could cause a tornado?

Man, I feel like time traveling should come with pre-training and a handbook with do's and do not's.

Glancing over to the wizard, who was busy to talk to his bug friend (for the life of Commander Shepard I can't remember what all those creatures are called), my mind drifted back to Leta Lestrange. From what I know so far about the family – and yes it was not a lot – somehow I picture her as a... not very nice person, to put it mildly.

Ah who was I kidding, she sounds like a bitch.

So I wonder what was Newt's relationship with the family. Or with her. Do I dare to ask? Technically it's really none of my business, but I was pretty much well known on my campus as the person who knows everything about everyone despite never had really talked to them. What can I say, I want to know every detail of the drama, I just don't want to be a part of it.

"Mr. Scama- I mean Newt." I corrected myself mid-sentence, "is the girl on that one photo your girlfriend?" I carefully watched how he stiffened at the question and was now fully avoiding eye contact. With my very bad Sherlock-skills I deducted it was someone he did not really like to talk about. Or there was some history but it did not end well.

"No, no. She wasn't. She was, just a friend. At school." His tone suggested that it was a touchy subject and he did not want to talk about this anymore. Well, I guess I have added enough oil to the fire.

I'll ask more questions later. Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back.

The Statue of Liberty came into my view as I looked out of the window – we were about to reach port soon.

A tired yawn escaped out of my mouth. Newt moved around to open his suitcase to let me in so he can successfully smuggle me into New York.

That sounded so illegal.

I love it.

oOo

Back home I cherished the times when I had the whole house to myself. That was like the best thing because it meant I could play my Taylor Swift music as loud as I want without having my brother yelling at me I should require a better music taste (there are two kinds of people: those who like Taylor Swift songs and liars). My mom wasn't home to scold me for putting up my feet on the coffee table. To put it briefly, an empty house was my holy ground.

And yet at the moment I wish my mom and my brother were here to tell me what a piece of shit I was.

I was sitting on what I assume was supposed to be Newt's bed. The bed was a lousy excuse for a camping bed, the cloth had multiple patches and stains. It also looked awfully small. I would have barely fitted on it, but given how tall Newt was I can imagine his feet sticking out. I like to be alone, but I don't fancy feeling lonely.

Hm, let me correct that. At least I _think_ I was alone. But my sixth sense was telling me that I was not. Something was in this shabby shed with me; I can't see or spot it though.

To say that I was scared was an understatement.

That's it. That's how I'm gonna die. In a shed. In a suitcase. In America. In 1926. By something in the room that I can't even see- oh.

Dougal appeared in front of my eyes. I forgot Newt had a creature that could turn itself invisible. I wonder how long I have to stay here. Dougal stared at me and I stared back, not sure what to do. But then he climbed up the ladder, so I got up from the camping bed making sure he's not gonna escape.

"Hey, hey buddy, come back here!" I said to him and opened my arms as I looked up the ladder at the magical monkey. Dougal knocked on the ceiling, or the lid of his suitcase like he was asking to be let out, but I only heard Newt saying, "Dougal – you settle down now, please. It won't be long."

Thank God he listened to Newt and jumped down into my open arms. Carefully gripping him tight I opened the door and gently let him down.

"Hop you go and back to your nest."

As I closed the door and walked back, I noticed the stash of coins from my great-grandfather. Without wasting another second, I started rummaging through it to see if he has some US dollars from this time that I could use. Checking the year and name on the coins, I gathered around 10-15 US dollars together. It didn't sound like much, but I do have to remember that during this time period ten dollar was proooobably a lot and with all the inflation and stuff that has happened/will happen the value of the dollar changed.

I was well aware that I didn't know enough about US history and just prayed fifteen dollars would get me through somehow. Maybe I could find a store or a bank where I could sell some of the other older coins... it does feel morally wrong to be selling the coin collection of Archer, but they are also the reason how this whole mess started. Sort of.

I kept telling myself I was doing this because I needed money to survive but the nagging feeling of guilt wouldn't leave me alone.

Oh well.

The waiting game finally stopped when I heard a clicking sound and someone knocking – meaning Newt opened the suitcase. Securing my messenger bag and making sure I did not forget anything, I climbed up the ladders. Popping out my head out of the suitcase, I looked around to see where we were. Some alleway it seems.

"That went smooth." I commented on the custody clearance.

"I suppose it did."

Closing his suitcase, Newt took out a New York guide. As we walked through the alleyway, I finally saw the passenger ship from the outside in its hole glory. Lady Liberty stood in the background.

Last time I was on top of the Statue of Liberty was... is going to be in 89 years.

Seeing as Newt was still reading the tour guide, I decided to be a smart ass and delivered some useless information. "Did you know that the Statue of Liberty was a gift from France to the United States? I think she's supposed to represent a Roman goddess." I pointed at said momentum. "The dates on the tablet she's holding is the date of the American Declaration of Independence. It's basically a symbol of freedom. I think."

"That's... interesting." The wizard said as he gazed at it, wonder and admiration written on his face. He then slowly leaned to my side to stare at my phone (I took it out to take some bomb ass photos).

"Have you- have you been to New York before?"

"No, but I know I will in 2015." I joked and watched how Newt struggled to make any sense of the New York guide, I sighed and said: "Gimme that."

He did as I told him and I quickly flipped through it. It wasn't a very extensive detailed guide; it contained the most vital information about New York for visitors. What's to see, where to take your sweetheart for dinner, best places to stay, a Manhattan map and a subway plan. Thinking about the New York subway system a shudder went through me.

Three words: Big ass rats.

"Where do you need to go?"

"Well, I – Arizona. For Frank."

"Arizona... Arizona..." I muttered to myself, staring at the map. It's the 1920s, passenger ships was one way to travel across the ocean. Passenger planes wasn't a thing yet, which means flying is out of question. Road trip didn't seem like an option either; the cars probably weren't advanced enough to handle the Route 66 and somehow I doubt our dear wizard had a driver's license (obviously mine wasn't valid here). Letting my eyes roam over the map, one location sprang out to me: The Grand Central station.

Ooooh I do love old choo-choo-trains!

"We could take the to Arizona." I showed Newt the map and pointed at the train station.

"Alright. How do we get there?" He asked.

I pointed at the subway station. "The fast way would be the subway, but past experience – or future experience – taught me there are ninja turtles in the sub to save you should something happen," I could tell from his face expression he has no idea what I was talking about. "Or, another option and one that I personally prefer more, we walk there. Do some sightseeing along the way."

A loud howling sound echoed out of the station followed by a screech, signaling that the sub has arrived. The wizard winced at the noise and then looked at the street ahead of us.

"Let's walk then, shall we?"

I made a dramatic bow and walked ahead.

"Welcome to New York, it's been waiting for you Mr. Scamander."

There are two people: Those who like TSwift songs and liars.


	6. I Guess I Must Have a Golden Heart Because Your Niffler Just Tried To Steal it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, did you know the cast of Fantastic Beasts recorded extra lines for the LEGO game? So worth watching the whole walkthrough on Youtube
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC

**I Guess I Must Have a Golden Heart Because Your Niffler Just Tried To Steal it**

I remember that one time when I was browsing the Internet I stumbled upon a story told by Amy Greene, the wife of Marilyn Monroe's personal photographer. While I didn't have the exact details in my head anymore, it was mainly about how much Marilyn Monroe loved to be in New York. Unlike in Hollywood, no one would bother her here; she could go out for a roll around the city and just be plain old Jane.

My favorite parts of the story was that when the two women walked down the Broadway, the famous actress asked Amy Greene if she wants to see how she becomes 'her'. Not entirely Marilyn meant with that, Amy agreed to it. And that's when the magic started: Something inside Marilyn Monroe changed and turned around. People and cars slowed down and started to whisper; they were recognizing her when just minutes ago Monroe was merely another person taking a stroll down the streets of New York.

There's no morale to the story is there any real connection to my current situation in being in New York. It was just one of the first thing that popped into my head while cruising down the streets of New York.

I have been to New York before, back in 2015. Stayed there for three weeks taking part in some international art course seminar. Before that I never really bothered that much with New York. I saw the city in movies and TV show's, heard stories about it, but I just didn't feel the need to visit the city at least once in my life.

Now I wish I could go back there every summer and stay for two or three weeks.

New York was truly the city that never sleeps. Didn't matter what time you were up, there was always something to do.

1926 New York was another world. While most the Brownstone buildings are still standing during my time, it was the people and the automobiles (and possibly the many missing skyscrapers in the background) that kept reminding me it was not the New York I have been to once. To me, it felt like I have walked into a movie set and quite honestly I was still waiting for the security guards to show up and drag me away because citizen weren't supposed to be allowed on set.

I sort of felt like I was Peggy Carter waltzing through New York on a very important mission (probably meeting skinny Steve Rogers).

"Hey Lizard," I called out and turned around. "I'm gonna buy us some food real qui-"

Somewhere between the mass of people and cars I have lost Newt.

Fuck, I did it again. Losing myself in a new environment and somehow getting separated from the others. Only this time I couldn't really use my phone to call someone and give them a vague description of where I was.

Side stepping away from the walking crowd, I looked around for a certain tall reddish-brown haired wizard. He wore a blue coat, how hard would it be to spot him.

Apparently very hard.

I should probably find him first, but my stomach tells me I should step into the baker that was oh-so-conveniently next to me and buy some food.

Food or Newt.

Foor or Newt.

Food or Food.

Food?

Food.

I bought five doughnuts.

Back out again, munching on one, the other four were in a paper bag. Just as I finished my first doughnut and was about to start looking for the wizard again, I spotted a very familiar blue coat balancing on what seems to be a mailbox. With the case between his legs – probably so no one would steal it – he puts his hands to his mouth.

And started to roar.

People stopped and began to stare at him.

Feeling my face heat up and experiencing second-hand embarrassment for him, I quickly made my way toward Newt.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Seeing me approaching him, his face lit up in relief and he grabbed his suitcase and jumped down from the mailbox, landing silently on his feet.

"I was- I lost you in the crowd. Couldn't find you. So I thought I had to do something to make you find me." He explained, but did not sound embarrassed about his action at all.

"Sorry. I got lost. But I bought food." Holding up the paper bag, Newt grabbed for one doughnut and examined it in his hand.

"Thank you. What's this?"

"Just eat. It's good."

Sniffing the doughnut, he finally took a huge bit, eyes widening at the taste. The doughnut was gone with three or four more bites, and soon the paper bag was empty. If I didn't know any better I would say Newt did not have a proper meal in a long time.

"… When was the last time you had real food?" I inquired, turning into mom-mode.

"It's... been quite some time, I think." He admitted, but was not too worried about it.

I gave him a blank stare and then shook my head, looking back at the map. He's like a kid who gets way too invested in their hobbies and forgets how to function like a human.

Now, why the fuck did I feel like I have unintentionally adopted a son? I barely knew that person for 48 hours, and yet when I hear that he didn't maintain a regular meal or sleeping schedule, I feel like I needed to scold him and make him catch up on it. A bit hypocritical of me considering that sometimes I'd just feast on raw toast bread and peanut butter for a while day and only sleep two hours because a new video game has been released and I needed to play at least five hours so I can be the first one of my friends to brag about how awesome or how shitty the game was.

Also calling New my son seems a bit weird as realistically seeing he was much, much older than I was. Hm, how old _was_ he?

"Me? I'm 29."

Shit he _is_ old.

"How old are you, if I may ask?"

Raising an eyebrow, I replied: "Mr. Scamander. Has no one ever taught you that a lady never reveals her age?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just- based on your name I did not think you were a lady." He smirked slightly at his sassy answer

"That was a good comeback, I have to give you that."

It occurred to me that both Newt must have stood out from the crowd, judging by the way we were dressed: He and his blue coat and worn out boots and pants that looked like the might have been a size too small for him. And there's me in complete 21st century attire. But it seemed to me there was one aspect of New York that did not differ much: No one really cared what you were wearing.

Remembering I was tasked with the duty to bring us safely to the Grand Central Station, I looked around for any street signs or names so I'd have a some direction where we were exactly and how far we needed to go. Nor far away stood a tall building. When you lift up your head you can barely see the top between the clouds.

"That's the Woolworth Building!" I pointed at the clouded top as Newt followed y finger and also gazed up. Quickly glancing at the tour guise, I went briefly over the description and then back at the wizard. "It's uh, around 792 ft tall. I think at the time when the construction ended – in 1912 – it was the tallest building on the world. Or something like that. Not sure about now though."

"I always found it fascinating how Muggle's don't use magic to construct tall buildings." He praised.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's a lot of math and physics and precise calculations. Gotta make sure it won't collapse over your head when you're asleep. Also in the future America, China and the United Arab Emirates like to compete against each other and see who can build the tallest building in the world."

Hmmm... if I remember correctly the World Trade Center location would be nearby too... well still a couple of years until the 11th of September 2001.

"You seem to be very comfortable." Newt observed as I finished taking some quick photos of the Woolworth building.

"I don't think I understand what you mean."

"Well- you are not in your natural habitat anymore. Theoretically this is a complete alien environment for you. And yet you seemed to have adapted quite well."

I pressed my lips into a thin line and thought about how to reply to his observation. "I just go with the flow I guess. It still feels surreal to be walking down the streets in 1926, but maybe I just accept some changes fast?" Taking a deep breath, I continued. "Like, I'm a superstitious person."

"Superstitious?" He laughed gently at that. Newt had a very nice laugh.

I hit him gently on the arm." Yes, superstitious! Friday the 13th is not a good day." As a kid I used to have nightmares on a regular basis and would not sleep very well at night, with lots of tossing and turning around. One night me and my friends camped out in the garden and at late night I had to use the loo, so I ran across the garden to use the toilet. But on my way there I stepped onto something. I recall I was too tired to give a shit what it was so I peed and then went back to sleep. Found out the next day it was a rat I stepped on and since then the nightmares have stopped.

"Maybe this is all real and I'll just sit back and enjoy my time before I need to go back. Or this is all just a very realistic dream." I concluded my current situation.

Newt briefly hold my stare for a few seconds before dropping them again and looking somewhere else. "Please don't wake up too soon then."

I perked up at what he said, a question mark on my face. But the wizard was already distracted by something else. A crowd has gathered itself in front of what looks like to be a very important building. Someone – a woman in her late thirties or forties? - stood few steps up so everyone had a good view on her. Most of the people in the crowd were holding a flyer in their hands, which are being distributed by three kids. I myself was given one by a boy with a bowl haircut, walking a bit hunched and always looking at the ground. I muttered a brief thank you and flashed him a small smile, then took a closer look at the flyer.

 

SAVE AMERICA FROM WITCHES!  
Join our ARMY!  
Join the NEW SALEMERS!

 

Uh, no thanks that sounds like a cult to me.

Looking up, I spotted the giant banner behind the woman. It showed a pair of hands breaking something that looked like a wand? The words witches and Salem reminded me of the Salem Witch trial or the witch hunt in general. And seeing as I just recently found out that magic exists, this so called New Salemers peeked my curiosity. I decided to get a bit closer to see what kind of bullshit she was spilling.

I bumped into someone as I made my way into the crowd. "Oh shit, I'm sorry!" I apologized and turned around to see if the person was okay.

"I'm alright." She said and checked whether her hot dog was still intact. Then I noticed the weird look she was giving me. Or rather my choice of clothes as she was subtly eyeing me from the top to the bottom.

Deciding that I didn't care what she thought and I'd most likely never see her again, I continued to squeeze my way through until I reached a good enough spot to watch and listen to the woman talking.

"Something is stalking our city, wreaking destruction and then disappearing without a trace!"

Newt shortly joined me, also interested in her speech.

"We have to fight – join us! The Second Salemers, in our fight!"

I'd have to ask my mom for permission first.

I was about to lean into Newt and tell him something when someone else emerged from behind and tripped over Newt's case. The woman stopped talking and every else turned their attention to us now. The wizard quickly helped him up and apologized but thankfully the man decided not to make a big fuss. He accepted his apology and hurried past us to get into the building.

"You, my girl!" The woman continued, unfazed by the sudden interruption. Looking up I realized that she was looking at me.

"Uh, me?" I asked, just to be sure and pointed at myself.

"Yes. What drew you to our meeting today?"

"Free booze." I replied immediately but then bit myself on my tongue. I hate it when my mouth worked faster than my brain.

People snickered at that comment. Newt, trying to save the day jumped into the conversation and explained that we were merely passing by.

Now she turned her attention to Newt and asked: "Are you a seeker? A seeker after truth?

The magizoologist paused and then answered: "I'm more of a chaser, really."

Why did I feel like I was missing out on some joke here? This whole speech was getting boring, so as the woman kept on with her talk I looked at the building. People were streaming in and out of it, few security guards were stationed at the door, meaning that this building hold valuable things perhaps? A beggar was sleeping against a pillar at the staircase, his hat next to him.

Correction.

His hat was next to him, but someone had the guts to steal from it! I was about to shout at the person for his rude action when I noticed something black and cute stuffing the coins into his pouch.

"What do you say to that, friend?"

"Cabbage!" I shouted out of reflex, which means for the second time the woman's speech was interrupted.

Newt also looked a bit confused at my sudden outburst, but when I looked at him and then indicated with my eyes that he should look up – which he did. Mumbling a weak 'Excuse me' we pushed our way through the crowd and up the stairs, trying our best to ignore the eyes drilling holes into my back.

Inside the building – it was indeed a bank – we stood out with our clothes among the class and smartly dressed New Yorkers. But we had better things to take care of, like catching the Niffler that was on the loose again.

"I swear to Commander Shepard, if I die young, it's because of Cabbage." I threw at Newt, who was already searching for is Niffler with his eyes.

A bank employee approached and wanted to know whether he could help us. Note the way he was looking at as suspiciously.

"Nope, we'll just wait there." I chimed in and pointed at the bank occupied by the guy that bumped into newt few minutes ago and then quickly grabbed the wizard by his sleeve and dragged him there to sit down. Flashing the bank employee a charming smile, he looked at us for one last time before attending the other guests.

"Hi." The man sitting next to me - I wedged between him and Newt – stroke a conversation. "What brings you here?"

"Boozed." I shot up.

"Same as you." Followed by Newt.

A bit confused but not shying away he tried to keep up the small talk. Meanwhile I spotted Cabbage hushing from one corner to another, each time stealing bits of shiny pieces he could find on his way.

That slippery bastard.

Newt beat me in getting up and go after the Niffler, dropping something in the process.

An egg. The same egg he tasked me carry to his shed. The one that had a problem with hatching so Newt wanted to use his body heat to speed up the process. Oh my God, I can't believe he dropped it here and _did not even notice it._

A bit panic stricken I grabbed the silver egg – it was quite warm – and looked around for the wizard. Noticing that the mister next to me was staring at the egg weirdly, I plastered a fake smile over my face. "Easter egg leftovers."

The egg shook once.

"There's something cooking inside. I think."

He opened his mouth to say something, but then a strict and uptight lady called for him. Quickly dipping his head and wishing me a good day, he left and disappeared into a room on the other side of the bench. Which left me and the shaking egg alone.

I was not ready to have the egg hatch now and then following me around because I was the first thing the creature saw and it thought I was its mom.

High School and college did not prepare me for that kind of responsibility.

I stood up from the bench and spotted Newt standing awfully close behind a woman, who also looked very uncomfortable about having her privacy invaded. How does one get another person's attention without shouting their name across the room? The answer was simple: You wave with your arm and hope they'd notice you. Which was what I did and thank God Newt noticed it. Holding up the egg, I pointed at it with my free hand, signaling that it's shaking a lot and then indicated with my body language that I had no idea what do. Holding an imaginary egg he rubbed it with his other hand.

Okay. Rub the egg. I can do that.

Sitting back on the bench, which was not occupied by a lady carrying a pug in her purse, I began to rub the egg, feeling how the surface warmed up under the friction. At the same time I was trying very hard not to snap at the lady for staring at me with a disapproving look. I kept my eyes fixed on newt so that I knew where he was going or what he was about to do next.

Also I spotted Cabbage who was now climbing over a fence and letting himself drop on a bag of money on the other side which was being wheeled over to an elevator.

That does not look good. Briefly turning his head to me, Newt then went after his Niffler. I got up and followed him but just as I was about to make a right turn someone walked out of the door and we bumped into each other.

And that was the moment I almost had a heart attack: due the impact added with my clumsiness the egg slipped out of my hand and flew up high in the air but also gracefully landed into the open hand of the poor guy. Staring at each other, we both let out a relieved sigh. Then there was a crack on the egg. So I panicked again.

"Mr. Scamander!" I shouted for the wizard, who was frantically pressing the elevator button, looking quite distraught and impatient. That fucker wasn't listening.

"Hey, Mr. English guy!" Not it was bench-buddy's turn to get his attention. "I think your egg is hatching."

In a split second of panic and looking back and forth between the egg and elevator, I watched Newt drawing out his wand and pointing it at us.

Or rather at the man holding the egg, as he was the only one being pulled over suddenly and then teleported away. Which meant I was left here alone, not really knowing where they were.

Okay Oswin, calm the fuck down. When in doubt, just go back to the bench and sit there patiently until one of your parent comes and picks you up. As I was about to walk back, a very shrill alarm bell echoed through the bank. People instantly stopped what they were doing and looked around confused until the bank workers told us not to panic and simply leave the building.

That's one way to leave the building I guess. Trying to blend in with the crowd and pretending to be super confused, I followed the people that were being led outside. Someone gently bumped into my left side – it was the hot dog lady from before.

"Just another day in New York, huh?" I remarked at the alarm bell going on, but she only gave me a I'm-tired-of-your-bullshit-stare back. A bit taken aback by her rude attitude, I established she was not worth my time and slowed down my walking so I wouldn't have to stand next to her.

She did the same thing.

I have bad feeling about this.

Watching how she looked around – it seemed everyone has left the building she suddenly grabbed me by my arm, dragged my behind a pillar and teleported us away.

Oh, guess she was a witch too.

Hm, didn't think I was gonna meet another one that soon. And boy she looked annoyed and worried.

"Who are you? What was that thing your friend was chasing? And where is he?"

Not liking one bit how she bombed me with so many questions at once, I ripped my arm out of her grip. "Sorry, but my mom taught me not to talk to strangers." As I was about to walk away, she grabbed my arm again and pulled me back. Police cars were blaring their sirens and gathered in front of the bank with the officers marching into the building. Seems like she teleported to the alleyway next to the bank.

Man, I really hope Newt did not get into any trouble.

"I'm with the MACUSA." She said and then took out something that looked like the magic equivalent of a FBI badge, except it was five or six pages long. I had no fucking idea what the MACUSA was but my instinct told me I should just play along somehow.

Turning back to her, I finally had the chance to take a proper look at the lady. She was in her mid-twenties, short dark hair and wore a pastel grey-blue coat and a hat. She was pretty.

"You still have some leftover mustard left there." I pointed at her upper lip, which she quickly wiped off with her sleeve and then her face expression morphed into something I'd describe as horror and worry.

"Oh no, you're a No-Maj aren't you."

I blinked. I had no fucking idea what a No-Maj, but the word gave me the same vibe as when Newt called me a Muggle. And for the second time today my tongue was quicker than my brain.

"Squib." I deadpanned, raising my chin a bit to show her that I knew what I was talking about.

She recoiled back but regained her composure quick. "Well, Miss Squib, I will need to take you and your friend in."

I wanted to open my mouth to protest, but then from not very far away I heard Newt talking. Searching for the source of the sound, he was then interrupted by a loud thud sound. Bench-buddy – who looked utterly confused and bewildered – walked out of a corner pass us and disappeared between the crowd.

Shortly Newt followed after. He walked toward us and fastened his pace when he spotted me. Just as he was about to say something when he reached me the lady grabbed us both by our arms and teleported us away again.

I hate that feeling so much.

We reappeared in some shady hidden spot opposite of the bank.

"Who _are_ you?" She demanded to know, this time talking to Newt.

"I'm sorry?" Newt blinked, not having grasped fully what was happening yet.

"She's with the government and she's arresting us." I summed up my previous conversation I had with her.

"Newt Scamander." Lizard said.

I sighed. "Oswin. Oswin Ainsworth." My instinct I should use my mom's family name, as she we are descendants from a wizard family. Given my current situation it might just be more useful too.

"What's that _thing_ in your case?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said "It's a TARDIS," whereas Newt said proudly "That's my Niffler."

She gave us both a questioning look, not sure who to believe more.

"His Niffler, who we've named Cabbage-" I started from the beginning and was briefly cut off by Newt saying that it was just me who dubbed him that and he never agreed to it. "It escaped because it loves shiny things and the bank just _happens_ to be filled with it. We _swear_ it was all an accident and we did not mean for it to happen."

"You didn't mean to?" The MACUSA lady repeated, disbelief in her voice.

We shook our head.

"You could not have chosen a worse time to let that creature loose! We're in the middle of a situation here!"

Yep, I think I sort of caught up on that with the old hag spilling propaganda shit about the Second Salemers. Sucks for you guys.

Producing out her ID again, she declared: "Magical Congress of the United States of America."

"That's quite a mouthful." I piped in, remembering that one scene with Agent Coulson in _Iron Man_ when he announced the full name of SHIELD.

However hearing that Newt seemed to get more nervous. It did not get better when she out her ID back and asked about the No-Maj.

That word sounds even more racist than Muggle in my opinion. Much to my amusement it seemed like Newt didn't get what she meant by that, so I was a bit proud of myself for understanding it when she first asked me that question.

Which also meant I lied to a magical government official. That's okay, my dad technically works for the government too and I lie too quite few times.

"You wiped is memory, right? The No-Maj with the case?"

Wiping his memory? Why would the need to wipe people's mem-

Oh.

I forgot that Newt said wizards and witches live hidden in plain sight from Muggles and it was a secret community. So obviously if someone happens to witness magic, their memories would get... erased.

As she dictated something about Section 3A and the she needed to take us in, I couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed by Newt. What if he was only using me to get to Arizona and after that he was just gonna wipe my memories and leave me stranded here?

He wouldn't do that, would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you all a happy holiday! Might update during the time might not depending how busy I am :) Also thanks for all the faves, follows and reviews, they put a smile on my face every time I see them in my mail box!
> 
> Ugh I really don't get the Rappaport's Law. What happens to the parents of the Muggleborn witches in America? do they get their memories erased too and the children are forced to live with the knowledge they might never talk to them ever again?
> 
> I assume the law doesn't apply to Squibs, since they are the children of two magical parent and they can see the things that muggles can't see...


	7. I Know the Law Says I Can't Fall In Love With a No-Maj And Yet Here I Am Breaking the Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While working on this chapter I sorta realized that with following the script I'm limiting the amount scenes I can squeeze in to develop Newt and Oswin's relationship;;;
> 
> Other than that also not entirely satisfied how this chapter turned out. Originally wanted to squeeze the Goldstein apartment scene in too but then it might end up being 10k word long OTL;;;
> 
> Also funny how it takes me two to three days to dish out a 4k chapter when I have to write an 5k-10k essay it takes me AGES.
> 
> Oh yeah i'm also well aware that the chapter titles have nothing really to do with the chapter content itself anymore.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC

**I Know the Law Says I Can't Fall In Love With a No-Maj And Yet Here I Am Breaking the Rules**

There are many things in life that will make a lot of sense and will not make any sense to my peanut-sized brain. Let's start with math: Everyone has to learn and do it. I had friends complaining to me that math did not make any sense at all. Why would _a square_ plus _b square_ equal _c square_? Why do math teachers keep insisting we need to memorize the binomial formula because they are so sure we will need it later in life but so far I have not needed it one? If people asked me those questions, I couldn't answer them. As long as I studied for my exams I could do most of the calculation and get a decent grade. However, when it came to physics and chemistry I'd nope out of it as fast as I could.

Another unexplainable thing was that in my family whenever someone died, a clock would stop working in some way. When my grandma died, the clock in the living room suddenly fell down. The clock in the living room suddenly had a crack the day we found out my cousin twice removed succumbed to his cancer. One time my dad's aunt died the cuckoo of the cuckoo clock did not come out of its house anymore. And lastly my watch stopped ticking the day my great-grandfather passed away. Other people say that these are merely coincidences. But I like to think that there was some unknown forces behind it.

Which reminds of a funny but also... morally questionable story. When my dad told me his aunt died, he was giggling. Which I found a bit weird because his aunt frigging died, so I asked _how_ she died but he refused to tell me first and only proceed to laugh harder. Turned out she slipped in the bathtub and died. I couldn't help but also laugh when I heard it and my dad lightly hit the back of my head ('Stop laughing you evil child!) however he was also laughing along with me. We did feel bad afterwards though.

Never in my life could I explain to someone how the fucking Woolworth Building hosted the headquarter of the MACUSA. I have been inside this building before and taken the elevator to the top floor, but back then I would have never thought that this building was also occupied by the wizarding community. How did that even work? The building only had so many floor and spaces but they were already employed by us humans and yet they have taken the whole building too. It was like I stepped into another dimension. At least that's how I'd explain it to myself why the Woolworth Building was double the size inside. Then again Newt was carrying a suitcase that was also bigger on the inside.

The items decorating the interior were the same as every average one you'd find in offices from the 1920s but there was still something _different_ about it. Maybe it were the papers and owls flying across the hall, or how when you look up you can see the many floors of the building up to the top ceiling. Hanging above the staircase was a giant clock that had its hand pointed at SEVERE: UNEXPLAINED ACTIVITY. Behind us hung a very big portrait of a black woman.

Needless to say, both Newt and I were gawking at our surroundings. The MACUSA lady however seemed rather unimpressed and was determined to take us in. She was like an angry mom dragging her two kids away because they were causing too much trouble. We stepped into an elevator that was being operated by... uh... something that looked like it might have sprung out of _Lord of the Rings_.

Greeting each other, the black-haired woman demanded he take us to the 'Major Investigation Department' because she had a 'Section 3A'. Sounds very official to me. The ping sound of the elevator announced we have arrived on our floor.

Following the long hallway, her strode became a bit more hesitant as if she was having second thoughts, but it was not enough to stop her from doing her job. We arrived in a room decorated with coupled of bookshelves and a round table. People dressed in chic 1920s fashion were gathered around it, papers spilled across the surface, seemingly lost in a very important discussion. Although when they heard our footsteps closing in they stopped whatever they were doing and looked up.

The dark-skinned woman from the portrait earlier peered at us angrily but with full authority. "I made your position quite clear, Miss Goldstein."

Well, good to have a name to go with the face.

Miss Goldstein became a bit frightened, but tried to stand her ground. "Yes, Madam President, but I-"

Oh shit, _that's_ the _President_ of MACUSA?

Slay.

That is so progressive in my opinion, considering this is 1926, having a black woman in the position of the presidential seat. We have/had Obama, he's a pretty rad guy too.

Judging from the atmosphere in the room and the President's mood, it seemed like Goldstein picked a very bad time to barge in. She didn't even get the chance to explain herself and was send out on spot, much to my relief to be honest.

Defeated and humiliated, Miss Goldstein led us out of the room. I looked back one last time, everyone else has resumed back to their duty except for one person who looked after us with a somewhat sympathetic look.

The elevator took us down to the lowers floor. It was not very hard to miss the big contrast to the upper floor. The basement was windowless and cramped with desks. Paperwork were spilling from the desk to the floor, the typewriters were typing by themselves. Probably magic. Pipes and tubes snaked along the ceiling and wands; it was used to deliver papers. I witnessed how one arrived, formed itself into a rat and then attacked another one.

Cool, I want one.

Miss Goldstein led us to the back of the room, where I assumed her table was. A shield was hanging lowly above it that said WAND PERMIT OFFICE. Her desk was a clutter mess of long overdue paper. Tired, she moved around to remove her coat and hat and then picked up a pen and a clipboard.

"So, you got your wand permit?" Goldstein posed the question to Newt. "All foreigners have to have them in New York."

"I made a postal application a week ago." Newt replied, but I could tell that he was lying.

It was also very clear that she did not believe a word he was saying, but she didn't point it out and instead busied herself with scribbling something down. She then looked up again to me this time. "My condolence."

I blinked confusedly, not sure what she meant but didn't dare to ask in fear I might say something wrong. But thankfully Newt realized what she meant and jumped in to help me out. "News travel far out."

She shrugged her shoulders. "The Ainsworths were a powerful family and certainly did not deserve to die in the hand of Grindelwald."

I watched how Newt stiffened a bit at the name. I was getting more and more aware of that apparently the family of my great-grandfather was very well known in the wizarding community but my current status as a Muggle I didn't know much about my ancestors and that thought saddened but also wowed me a bit. Reminds me of the time I found out Franklin Roosevelt's grandfather – Warren Delano Jr. - made most of his fortune on the Opium Trade in Guangzhou.

Turning her attention back to Newt again, she searched for something among her papers. "Scamander... And you were just in Equatorial Guinea?"

"I've just completed a year in the field. I'm writing a book about magical creatures."

I forgot Newt travels around the world with his suitcase to rescue and study magical creatures. When I really think about it, having an enchanted suitcase was really practical. Think about all the things you could carry with you! Recalling the InterRail trip I did once with my best friend, I wish I had a suitcase like Newt's but then I remembered that I have vowed to never backpack travel again. As much fun as it is, it taught me that I can't stand to be around the same person for literally 24/7 a whole month. Also I was too high maintenance for backpack traveling.

"GOLDSTEIN!" Someone shouted and joined us.

In sheer panic said she dropped her clipboard and pen and quickly ducked behind the desk, which amused a bit considering that before she tried so hard to be badass and keen on arresting us.

A man with slicked-backed hair and suit stopped at her table. It didn't take him long to know where she was hiding and knowing that it was futile for her to stay there forever, Goldstein slowly emerged from behind it. He began to scold her for butting on the investigation team again. Keyword again, which means that was not the first time it happened. Somehow I found this hilarious and it made her slightly more sympathetic.

Suit-man then demanded to know from us where she picked us up but Newt and I decided with unspoken words that we were not tattle tails and stayed silent. It only aggravated the man more. He was about to give Miss Goldstein more shit when someone else approached the table.

It was the same guy from the upper floor who watched us walk away. Seeing him closing in the woman immediately stepped forward, relieved that finally someone was willing to hear her out. "Mr. Graves, sir, this is Mr. Scamander and Miss Ainsworth. " Graves glanced at us, his gaze lingering a bit longer on me before turning back to her again. "They have a crazy creature in the case and it got out and caused mayhem at the bank sir."

Feeling the need to defend our action and Cabbage's honor, I was about to speak up but Newt quickly places a hand on my shoulder, shaking his head.

"Let's see this little guy."

Shitshitshitshitshit, this is not gonna end good at all. I'm only 21 years old, I'm not ready to get sentenced to prison time by the magic government of the United States, I haven't even visited the Eiffel Tower y-

That was not Newt's case. Instead it was filled with all kinds of baked goods. And they smelled _delicious_. But it seemed like no one else in the room were appreciating the art of baking. Miss Goldstein was shocked, Newt looked horrified, Graves guy was slightly amused by it, something that I could tell by the smirk on his face. "Tina..."

We three stared at each other, all wondering where the real suitcase was while Graves probably decided he has wasted enough times down here and began to leave, but then he turned around for a last time, addressing me. "You're a Squib, if I'm not mistaken, Miss... Ainsworth?"

Ignoring Newt's questioning look directed at me, I felt how my heartbeat fastened a bit and tried to reply as calmly as possible: "Yeah, I am. Why?" Or at least that's what I tried to say but I have invited myself to eat a pączki. Did you know that Poland had something called Pączki Day?

"A very tragic loss you had to endure. What bring you to America?"

I swallowed and replied sarcastically: "Dunno, thought I should play Sherlock Holmes and go find the murdered of my family."

That only prompted a mocking smile from Graves. "I wish you good luck with that."

And in that moment I decided I did not like that guy.

oOo

"I can't _believe_ you didn't Obliviate that man! If there's an inquiry I'm finished!"

We followed Tina Goldstein out of the Woolworth Building, watching the case she was carrying as she kept ranting on how close she was to lose her job. Not that it was a great one anyway, judging by the her office. If it was up to me, I would have booked it by now but seeing as we can't really leave without getting Newt's case back, it seemed like we just prolonged our stay in New York. That's cool with me I guess.

"Newt," I whispered over to said person, trying to keep this conversation down. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Er- no?"

"Oh really? Cause I found out today that apparently people like me are supposed to have their memories erased when they find out that magic exists!" I was practically hissing at him now, the anger from today slowly rising up.

"Well- yes. But apparently you are a Squib now." He threw back at me.

"I- argh! That was an emergency lie otherwise she would have made me forget everything and I'd be stranded here!"

"It was a clever lie. But also very risky." He gently scolded me.

"How am I supposed to know _you're_ not gonna do it later!" I tried very hard to keep my voice down but at the same time I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. Losing and forgetting memories always seemed to be a very touchy subject to me. I think it all started when I got attached to fictional characters from a well known video game franchise. There were three friends who would meet up at the end of the day and share sea salt ice cream together, but then the girl found out she was a clone of a comatose boy created by his lost memories. In the end she had to return them to the original owner and thus ceased to exist and everyone forgot about her too.

It didn't get any better from here. Same video game franchise, there was this boy that planned to go to the beach with his friends but also found out he was not meant to exist and _also_ had to return to the comatose boy, with his last words being ' _Sora. You're lucky. Looks like my summer vacation is... over._ ' I was so heartbroken by it and that was only the prologue of the game! Another situation was when I watched _Inside Out_ and Bing Bong sacrificed himself to save Riley and Joy.

Back to the present. A flash of hurt appeared on Newt's face and Pickett peeked out from his coat pocket to see what was happening, but quickly backed off when he saw my slightly teary eyes. I did feel a bit bad for throwing those accusation at him but then again I also think I had every right to be angry.

Newt looked down at the ground first before raising his hand and resting it on the top of my head.

Uh, okay.

Lifting up his head, he looked me in the eyes. It suddenly occurred to me that Newt's eye color changed depending on the light. Sometimes they looked like they were green, and other times the hue changes to blue. Also bruh, those eyelashes. The were so long I swear if the blinks fast enough he could create a whirlwind with them. He did have small eye bags though, a sign he never slept enough.

"I gave you my word that I will help you." Newt reminded me of his promise and then dropped his eye back to his shoes again.

"I know you did. But that does that mean I also get to keep my memories?" He didn't say anything, only removed his hand from my head. I briefly missed the feeling but then shook that thought away. I settled that this was a conversation to be held under four eyes in private. Focus on the lost case first.

Suddenly Newt spun around and lifted up his head to look at something. Tina and I both stopped wand followed his gaze, but I couldn't really spot anything unusual. Maybe something that wizard and witches can see but I can't?

"What was that?" Tina asked.

"Er- moth, I think. Big moth."

Sure, and I think the _Mass Effect 3_ ending was well done.

From not every far away we saw smoke rising up and without giving it a second thought we picked up our pace. Turning around the corner there were people gathered in front of a rather shabby looking building. Tina was briefly distracted by what the were shouting at the poor police man standing in the center of the crowd.

Running up the stairs, Newt took three steps at once while I tried my best to catch up with him but after passing the second floor I felt how I was slowly getting out of breath. I do admit that since I graduated from High School and started college I haven't really done anything to keep myself in shape. I considered walking from my dorm to the canteen already enough physical activity for a day. By the time I arrived, Newt has drawn out his wand. Everything began to repair by itself and it was like watching a video backwards. Two legs were popping out of the right corner of the room. As I made my way there I saw it was the poor guy from the bank earlier today lying on the ground unconscious. Sifting through my memories back and forth to when I had to take a first-aid course for my drivers license, I was trying my best to recall what to do in situations like this.

Uh, check if they're still breathing. Right. It was hard to tell whether his chest was rising up and down through the many layers of clothes, so I hold my ears close to his nose and then put a finger over his nostrils

M'kay, he's still breathing.

I think now I need to position him onto his back and then lift up his leg? While I was doing that, I mentally noted to myself that once this is wall over I should revise first-aid again, just in case something like this happens again. You never know when you'll need it.

Tina finally caught up with us just in time as Newt finished repairing the room and quickly sat down on the bed with his suitcase on his lap.

"It was open?"

"Just a smidge..."

I snorted very unladylike at Newt's reply. He was trying so hard to appear innocent. It was kind of endearing to watch and under normal circumstances I would find it cute if I wasn't busy with making sure the poor guy here was okay. Tina crouched down next to me, worry written all over her face.

"His neck's bleeding, he's hurt!" She carefully tilted the man's head to show me the bite mark. It looked nasty to say, but thankfully it didn't seem to bleeding too much. "Wake up, Mr. No-Maj..."

"Wait, I have a first-aid kit with me!" I announced and looked through the content of my bag for the travel sized red bag with a white cross. At the same time something jumped out from under the cupboard and latched itself on Tina's arm. We both screamed at the same time, she shot up and tried to shake the... giant naked hedgehog off from her arm. Newt quickly came to her rescue and grabbed the creature by its tail and then threw it into his suitcase.

Feeling the questioning stare Tina was giving me, I briefly explained: "Muggle first-aid kit. Quite useful."

Checking the expiration date of the antiseptic spray (August 2018, still a loooong time until it expires) I gave the neck wound two splashes and gently wiped off the blood. It wasn't bleeding anymore but whatever that thing was, it left four red angry teeth marks. Concluding that there wasn't much I could do for him anymore – at least I didn't know what else I could do - I plastered a Hello Kitty band-aid on his neck.

There, all good to go.

Thank God in this momen the man fluttered his eyes open. He blinked a few times and rubbed the spot where he was bitten, before realizing that he was not alone in the room. "You two!" He remarked, recognizing Newt and me.

"Hello." Greeted Newt.

"What's up." Came from me, at which he then briefly looked up at the ceiling. "And you are...?" I asked politely.

"Kowalski... Jacob."

Ah, Kowalski. Like that on penguin of _Penguins from Madagascar_. He tried to stand up but failed, seemingly weakened from the bite. Newt then pointed his want at him and out of reflex Kowalski recoiled back in fear, probably from the not very best first-hand experience. I didn't know what he was planning to do but thankfully Tina had a hunch. She quickly moved in front of Jacob, stating: "You can't Obliviate him!"

Oh, so she does care, that's sweet.

"We need him as a witness."

Never mind, I take back what I said.

Newt began to defend himself about how before she was giving him shit for not erasing Jacob's memory. Witnessing how Newt wouldn't think twice about doing it somehow made me put less faith into his promise. There was the little slight guilt nagging on the inside about thinking so bad of him, however I dismissed it simply as that it just took me longer to trust people.

"He needs help." I chimed in, putting my first-aid kit back into my bag.

"He'll be fine. Murtlap bites aren't serious."

Cue Jacob abruptly turning his head away from me and puking onto the floor. Heh, reminds me of the time I was at a friend's house party and I found my friend passed out in the garden, woke them up and the first thing they had to do was to throw up.

I gave Newt my resting-bitch face while Tina also stared at him with disbelief. The wizard winced. "I admit that is a slightly more severe reaction than I've ever seen-"

"-oh, you don't say?"

"-but if it was really serious – he'd have..." He paused and only continued after Tina urged him to keep talking. "Well, the first symptoms would be flames out of his anus-"

Awkward silence filled the room where Jacob quickly checked his pants. Nothing was burning yet.

"You're shitting me, right?" I stepped away from Kowalski, just in case his butt does start to catch fire.

"I- no, I am not 'shitting' you."

Hiding a smile because Newt, the nerdy British wizard just said 'shitting you', I wiped out my phone, ready to call 991 before realizing this was not how it worked in the 1920s.

"No, no! We can just keep him for now, it'll last 18 hours most and-"

Having enough, Tina accused Newt of not knowing anything about how the American wizarding community worked, to which then Newt countered that he did know a couple of things, such as that the American wizards and witches were not allowed to befriend, talk and marry non-magical people and that seemed mildly absurd to him.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at that, to which the witch the turned around to glare at me, not finding anything funny about that law. "Sorry, but I'm gonna have to be racist here..." I warned "But that law is just so... _American_." But had to agree with Newt that this was indeed a pretty backwater-ish law.

Seeing as Jacob has recovered from throwing up, I grabbed him by one arm and slowly helped him to get up. Tina followed by and grabbed him by the other side and together we tried our best to make sure he could stand on his two feet without falling down. When he started asking us whether this was all a bad nightmare or not, I felt a tad bit sorry for him.

I know how you feel right now, fam.

Grabbing my wrist and checking one last time that we got everything, Newt and Tina teleported us away from here.

I hope Cabbage was alright.


	8. If I had a Penny Every Time I'd Read Your Mind, I'd Be Rich By Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: fixed Jacob's bg according to the HP he was born in Poland   
> You can tell I enjoyed writing this chapter because it's almost 6k words long.
> 
> Also I took the liberty to work around the weird wirzarding law in america. I have read countless of Y/N x Newt imagines where they travel together but she had to forget about him as soon as they were in America and I think it's absurd that the MACUSA would obliviate every single Muggle regardless whether they married etc etc?
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC

**If I had a Penny Every Time I'd Read Your Mind, I'd Be Rich By Now**

"I have to say Mr. Kowalski, those pączkis you made were _amazing_."

"Oh, thank you?"

"Are you Polish?" I blurted out.

"Y- yes, I am."

"Aaaaah." I drew out my reply. I was walking a bit slower than my usual pace, as Jacob was still in some sort of dizzy state and wasn't capable of walking fast. We trailed after Tina, who seemed to be looking around nervously, as if she was afraid someone from the MACUSA will see her.

"Excuse me, but what was your name again?"

"Ainsworth. Oswin Ainsworth."

"Nice to meet you." He gave me his hand to shake. Jacob was a very nice guy and he has not farted fire yet so all is good.

It was barely 5.00PM and already very dark, but thankfully streetlights were already introduced in New York in 1926, meaning we did not have to stumble around in the dark and bump into each other. The streets were still full with people bustling around in their warm coats and scarves, busy trying to get home or making their way downtown to party. We weren't sure where Tina was taking us, but I do hope she was not planning to murder us.

Why does my brain always jumps into the worst case scenario? That is such an unhealthy way to live.

It came to my attention that I haven't heard anything from Newt since we left Jacob's apartment. Looking over my shoulder I sighed in relief when I saw him sulking behind us, talking to Pickett. To me it seemed like he understood Pickett's language. It was a cute sight. When they both noticed that I was staring for a bit too long the green bug hid away in his pocket.

Newt explained: "Pickett is a bit shy. And he has attachment issues."

"Same." I chimed in, earning a slightly worried look from the magizoologist.

Jacob looked like he had tons of questions to ask, but couldn't decide on which one to ask first. After a few seconds of internal debate he finally dared to ask: "So, you guy are... _what_ exactly?"

Tina and Newt both shared unsure glances, while I stood in between them and deadpanned: "In front of you, you have a witch and behind you is a wizard. But it's not like you'll remember it in the future." I added sarcastically, referring to the fact that sooner or later Jacob and I are both are gonna get out memories erased.

English guy looked guiltily away but oh no, he's not getting off the hook that easy! Ignoring Tina's outraged glare, I watched Jacob's reaction to the oh-so-surprising revelation. He could be standing in front of a blackboard, looking at the Millennium Prize Problems but he didn't even know where to start.

Hashtag relatable.

Finally finding his words, Mr. Kowalski pointed with one finger at me. "Are you a witch too?"

"Miss Ainsworth is something special." Newt jumped in quickly, cutting off any more questions coming from Jacob about me. Almost forgot I have this lie I need to keep alive and I was really grateful that Newt was trying to help me too.

I tried my best to ignore the skip my heart made when Newt said I was special.

Still not being enlightened about whether I do Hocus Pocus or not, Tina answered his question: "She can see things No-Majes can't see, but she does not have any magical abilities."

"Oh." Jacob uttered out and turned around to look at me with pity.

I shrugged my shoulders, really not seeing how this was a big loss. I just recently found out about magic and I grew up happily with technology. I think I can survive without magic. Regardless I still said: "Meh, that way I get the best of both worlds."

_Without the shades on the hair_  
_You can go anywhere_  
_You get the best of both girls_  
_Mix it all together, oh yeah_  
_It's so much better 'cause you know you've got the best of both worlds_

Ahem.

I should change the topic. "How was your day?"

Wow. Great topic change. I'm such a pro in having conversations with someone. I couldn't be more boring.

"My day? It was, well-" Jacob started, took a deep breath and then sighed. Uh oh, that did not sound like a promising beginning. "The bank rejected my loan request for my bakery and then my fiancé broke off the engagement too-"

"-Oh shit that sucks."

"-and I don't even know what the thing it was that bit me!" He carefully touched his band-aid covered wound.

"Me neither fam, me neither." I agreed with him, ignoring Newt muttering _'It was a Murtlap and you know it_ '.

"This day can't get any worse." Tina added, probably still worried someone might find out we didn't erase Jacob's memories.

"Life has a funny way of proving you wrong sometimes."

Another glare from her which quickly turned into full concern.

Suddenly Jacob began to stumble again. Newt and I quickly grabbed his arm from both sides, saving him from falling flat on his face on the cold hard ground. "Easy there, Mr. Kowalski."

"Take a right here..." Tina instructed us after she made sure it was save to move forward.

I struggled a bit with steadying Mr. Kowalski, whereas Newt made it look like he weight next to nothing. However he did notice I was slowing us down, so he made sure we were carrying Jacob at the same pace. God bless his soul.

Jacob started to make retching sounds again and I prayed that he did not need to throw up again. To outsiders we must have looked like a bunch of idiots who decided to get wasted way too early today and we're helping our drunk and semi passed out friend back home.

No drinking before twelve, unless you have been drinking the day before and haven't stopped. Otherwise all drinking after twelve is fine.

Tina halted behind a big truck that was parked in front of a brownstone building, carefully peeking over the edge. Then she gestured us to follow her.

"Okay – before we go in - I'm not supposed to have men on the premise."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "Uh, why?"

"Because the landlady said so."

I pondered about that absurd rule for a few seconds before remembering that this was the 1920s. I recall watching _MARVEL Agent Carter_ , where Peggy lived in a brownstone hotel for some time at the request of her friend Angie. Her landlady also explained that no men were allowed up from the first floor and every rule breaking will be punished by being thrown out of the premise. In some way it seemed like a kind of cool thing with only women residing in a building except I wouldn't be able to live in one. I have guy friends over and sometimes they crash for the night simply because we did not realized we've been playing _Tekken_ until three in the morning.

Jogging up the stairs, Tina halted and pressed her ear against the wooden door. When she was sure there was no one on the other side, she opened it and held it open for us as we heaved Jacob up the stairs.

By tomorrow I will have sore muscles.

Inside the building we let him go, seeing as he was well enough to stand on his own feet again. Tina closed the door and then put a finger over her lips, wordlessly telling us to be silent. We nodded out heads in understanding and began to tiptoe up the staircase (something tells me she lives up in the third or fourth floor and there were no elevators. Damn).

We only reached the first floor before someone - I assume that was the landlady – called out: "That you, Tina?"

Newt, Jacob and I froze instantly on spot, no one daring to make another move or sound in fear of getting caught. Well, technically only they had to be careful since I'm a girl but still. I was a part of the little criminal group down. At the end of the day, it'd be us all sitting together in a jail cell saying ' _Dude, we fucked up bad times, but that shit was fun_ '.

"Yes, Mrs. Esposito!"

"Are you alone?"

Tina glances at us before replying: "I'm always alone, Mrs. Esposito!"

We stayed silent and waited for her to shout something else back, but when nothing we came we released a breath and continued tiptoeing our way up.

Reaching the fourth floor (I fucking called it), the brunette witch explained to us that she lived together with her sister before she let us into her apartment.

It was a very cute one. I'd describe it as a typical 1920s interior design enhanced with a bit of magic. The first that came into my view when we walked in was the burning fireplace and the floating wooden hanger drying clothes. The apartment itself wasn't very big; to our left stood a couch facing against the window with a view onto the streets. Right to us was the kitchen and the dining room combined. The kitchen didn't look too overly complicated, it had the basics one needed for cooking. At the very end was a room separated by an open sliding door. I saw two beds and an iron board. Again there was magic in the game to do the chores, which made me realized it'd be so cool if I could just snap my fingers and the dishes were done.

But alas I was just a plain old Muggle. Whereas this was something Tina and Newt grew up with, both Jacob and I were pretty much astonished by the sight. I from the floating objects, he was more smitten by the blonde woman in the bedroom working on a dress.

"Teenie – you brought friends home?"

How I managed to miss her was beyond me. She's pretty too. Why is everyone here so pretty?

"This is my sister." Tina introduced her to us. "You want to put something on, Queenie?"

Only now I noticed that the Queenie person was indeed standing there in a pastel pink silky sleeping gown that had a bit of lacy touch on it. Not really concerned that she was standing in her pajamas in front of strangers, she waved her wand the dress flew off from the dummy. I turned around to give her the privacy she needed to change. Jacob just stood there lovestruck still, watching her. Tina began to clean up the apartment a bit and Newt was clutching his suitcase, looking at something out of the window.

"So, who are they?"

"That's Mr. Scamander and Miss Ainsworth." Tina said and I awkwardly waved at the other Goldstein sister as Newt briefly looked at her and then away. "They have committed a serious infraction of the National Statue of Secrecy - "

"They're _criminals_?"

"No, we're not!" I protested but was ignored by them.

"And that's Mr. Kowalski, he's a No-Maj - "

Now the blonde sister looked slightly concerned. "A No-Maj? Teen – what are you up to?"

While Tina explained in short words what happened, Jacob began to sweat and stagger. Quickly walking to his side, I grabbed his arm and lead him backwards so he could sit down on the couch. Queenie grabbed a cloth and began to wipe the sweat off from his forehead.

"You need to sit down, honey. Hey-" she paused for a millisecond "- he hasn't eaten all day -" another pause and I was starting to wonder what was happening here "- awww, that's rough," _another_ pause "- he didn't get the money he wanted for his bakery. You bake, honey? I love to cook."

That seemed to have gotten Newt's attention. He turned around from the window, looking at Queenie with genuine curiosity: "You're a legilimien?"

Ah what.

"Uh huh, yeah. But I always have trouble with your kind. Brits. It's the accent."

"You can read minds?" I asked, more scared than impressed at this point. Quick make your mind go blacnk or think something that won't let her know you're a Muggle and/or a weird chick from 2016. Aaaand she's looking at me that dazzling smile now.

Uh.

I'm One with the Force and the Force is with me I'm One with the Force and the Force is with me I'm One with the Force and the Force is with me I'm One with the Force and the Force is with me I'm One with the Force and the Force is with me I'm One with the Force and the Force is with me I'm One with the Force and the Force is with me I'm One with the Force and the Force is with me I'm One with the Force and the Force is with me I'm One with the Force and the Force is with me I'm One with the Force and the Force is wi-

"You're funny. What's the 'Force'?" Queenie tilted her head, smiling at me, then she was stunned for a brief second but recovered soon enough. "Oh, how _exciting_ , you speak German?"

Cue the others turning their head to look at me.

"Can you not, please?" I begged, really not appreciating that my privacy was being invaded like that. I was already surprised that magic was a thing, but I never occurred to me that mind reading would exist too. Which shows just how ignorant I was of the wizarding world.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I don't speak German."

Oh, that's a relief then.

When she turned back to Jacob, Newt and I worriedly looked at each other. I couldn't help but interpret Queenie's statement as that she knew about my unique situation, but decided to keep it to herself for now. But who knows when she'll rat me out. With my head I nodded toward the door, wordlessly signaling him we should probably book it while they were distracted.

Who knows how many banks Cabbage has robbed by now.

I don't even know Cabbage that long and I'm already very proud of him.

The Goldstein sisters busied themselves in the kitchen. Queenie waved her wand to make the ingredients fly around the kitchen while Tina used hers to prepare the table. Counting the number of plates she set down, they were expecting us to stay for dinner.

Now I feel bad for wanting to leave.

Jacob staggered up from the kitchen, completely in awe watching the magic that was happening in front of his eyes. I would love to stay and watch too but somehow I can't ditch Newt now.

Just as I was about to reach for the door handle, Queenie posed a question out loud. "Hey, Mr. Scamander," we both looked at her and tried our best not to look Tina in the eyes, who was very disappointed at us right now. "You and your little friend prefer pie or strudel?"

Embarrassed about getting caught in out act, I muttered that I'll eat anything that was edible whereas Newt said he has no real preferences. We joined Jacob – who was already comfortably seated there with the napkin tucked in his shirt – at the table, telling us without words not to be rude and sit down. I shrugged off my coat and Queenie waved her wand, my belongings flew to the coat hanger at the door.

If I'm gonna stay here for dinner, might as well bring out all the table manner's my old-fashioned grandma tried to beat into my head as a kid. Back then I absolutely hated how she insisted that as a young lady I should have table manners and certain sets of skills and grace, otherwise I will never find a suitor who'd want to ask for my hand of marriage. Jokes on you grandma, I don't want to get married and you're dead now anyway. Sometimes it was harder for me to believe that someone so carefree and careless like my great-grandfather Archer had a strict and uptight daughter like my grandma.

"I love what you did with your hair!" Queenie watched me tying my hair into a ponytail (I like to have them tied back when eating), then she flicked her wand and apples and raisins and the raw dough began to assemble themselves into a strudel, baking midair. "What spell did you use?"

"Lot's of bleach and red hair dye." I deadpanned as I unfolded my napkin.

"Miss Ainsworth is a Squib." Tina explained as she sat down opposite of Newt.

"A Squib?" Now that seemed to hold her interest. "I've never met a Squib before!"

"Mhmm." I decided I should end the Squib conversation here and not dig myself into a deeper grave. As a distraction I quickly wiped out my phone and snapped a photo of the strudel. It earned me confused looks. "Latest Muggle technology. Not even out on the market yet." I said very lamely.

Thankfully no one asked any further.

oOo

"… And then Legion asked Thali 'Does this Unit have a soul?'"

"Oh my, and what did she say?"

"'The answer to your question was Yes'"

Queenie dramatically gasped and covered her mouth with both of her hands, like she couldn't believe it.

"He still died. I mean he sacrificed himself, but at that point my life had no meaning anymore. I was like 'Wow thanks for nothing Bioware, you just totally ripped out my heart and stomped it to the ground while I drowned in my own tears. That's chill, not like I needed my heart anyway.'"

"Oh sweetie, I don't understand a thing you're saying but I totally agree with you!"

Dinner was going well beyond my expectation and despite being super wary of Queenie's power first, we bonded quickly over books and movies. Or over video games, in which case she doesn't know what video games are but most my favorites were pretty much story driven so I just pretended it was my favorite book series. No need to tell her I wasted 400 hours of my life on the _Mass Effect_ trilogy shooting down Reapers and banging aliens on the side. Not like there were any fandoms we had in common considering we came from different worlds, but regardless we both agreed that sometimes we wish fictional characters were real and some deserved better.

At the moment Queenie was reading a book called _Reynaldo and Jocelyn_. It's basically about a wizard who fell in love with a Muggle dude but they can't be together because of the stupid law so he was supposed to erase his memories but the Muggle didn't want to forget his wizard lover and the times they shared together so they planned to move out of America where they can finally be together. Shit goes wrong and they both end up committing suicide. But it did not fix or change the law.

Sounds awfully a lot like that one tragic love story from someone who's name starts with a S and ends with hakespeare.

I think I can safely say that at this point I have loosened up pretty nicely based on the way I'm talking (which I assume differed a bit or was just hard to understand because of 2016 slangs). Newt, Jacob and Tina were watching and listening on the side while eating the dinner while Queenie and I just hit off well. At some point she also briefly mentioned a guy from work who kept chasing after her but she didn't like him for various reasons to which my comment was a simple 'Lol kill him'. I guess 'lol' hasn't entered the dictionary yet.

However whenever the conversation turned about me I steered it away as I didn't want to lie too much about myself but also didn't want to give too much away about me. People still believe I was the Ainsworth Squib who's family were murdered. Mentally I thanked my parents for bringing my and my brother up bilingually (dad's German and mom's English). While I was not fully aware that when I think to myself or have an inner monologue, I'd be thinking in German and English mixed, which sort of protects me from Queenie's mind reading. It's not like she does this with evil intention, apparently it was some gift she was born with and sometimes she just can't control it.

We finished our conversation with me recommending her to listen to Louis Armstrong and she then turned her attention to Jacob, who was more than a bit flustered and excited to finally have the chance to talk to her. Time for me to dig into my food as before I was a too occupied chatting with Queenie and that didn't leave much space for eating.

Mmmh, it was _delicious_.

In less than three minutes my plate was empty and Tina put a new portion onto my plate without even asking me if I wanted. I guess judging by the way I was wolfing down the foot she could tell I was famished.

Well, she wasn't wrong, considering I only had a doughnut and pączki today.

My eyes caught Newt's half smile and eyes staring at me so I gently kicked his leg under the table to tell him to stop laughing at which he then quickly looked back at his own plate. I did notice throughout dinner that Newt was raised with proper table manner. Somehow based on his somewhat nomadic lifestyle and the way he handles things made me think he'd be somewhat a messy eater. I guess that teaches me I shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.

It seemed like the conversation between Queenie and Jacob was also going pretty well, even though she was the one doing most of the talking as she read all of Jacob's question beforehand. Now I was sitting in an uncomfortable silence with Newt and Tina.

_Really_ awkward silence.

Well, I have socialized enough for one evening, if they wannna talk about something then they should put the effort into it too because I will absolutely not say any-

"So, great weather, huh." Sometimes I really hate myself.

"Wonderful." Came the one word reply from Tina as she took a sip form her wine.

Not very talkative, eh? Maybe she was just annoyed she had two criminals sitting at her dinner table. Nah can't be since she was the one who insisted us staying here. More or less.

Turning my attention back to Queenie and Jacob, I listened how the younger Goldstein sister explained that the two girls were orphans and that their parents died of something called the dragon pox, at which Jacob then asked her to stop reading his mind and complimented her cooking.

"Oh you slay me! I ain't never really talked to a No-Maj before."

That's... okay, so she grew up in New York her whole life but she has never had a proper conversation with a Muggle/No-Mak before? Then again in all those years I've lived in a place before (we move every three or four years because of my dad's job) I've never really bothered getting acquainted with my neighbors either.

Now Jacob and Queenie were busy staring into each other's eye and I had to bite back from blurting out ' _Could you two stop eye fucking each other? It's really distracting_ '. I'm watching how a live version of _Reynaldo and Jocelyn_ was folding out in front of me and I don't like where this is going.

Queenie broke off the staring contest first and slightly embarrassed she claimed: "I am not flirting!"

"Uh yeah, you were." I added to with Queenie threw me a look that said 'traitor'.

"I'm just saying – don't go getting attached, he's going to have to be Obliviated!" I winced at Tina's explanation, ignoring Newt's concerned look. I really hope I can keep up the Squib lie for until I'm back home.

Oh Jesus Christ, how long have I been gone by now? Must have been surely more than 24 hours. What were my family thinking now? Did they think I just disappeared or was kidnapped? Were the police looking for me now? Probably not since it has not been a week yet. As I sat there at the dining table and thought about it more, the dishes before me began to blur. Great. I'm about to have another teary breakdown. Quickly grabbing the tissue I pretended I had something on my face and was trying to wipe it away. I don't mind crying, as long as no one else was around.

Much to my dismay Newt caught wind of my sudden shift of emotions and swiftly got up and stood behind the chair, announcing: "Miss Goldstein, I think Miss Ainsworth could do with an early night."

Newt Scamander there again to save my day. What would I do without him. "Everything that he is saying. Also we need to find Cabbage-"

"-She means my Niffler, so-"

"What's a Niffler?" Came the confused question from Queenie.

Both Newt and I were about to open our mouth and explain what a Niffler was (two completely different explanation), when Tina gave us a warning look. "Don't ask." Then she pointed at the spot where the couch was standing. "Okay, you guys can bunk in here. And you..." She looked at me with a thoughtful expression. "We'll figure something out."

oOo

"That was a fun dinner! We didn't have guests over in a long time."

I was seated on the couch that has been moved to the kitchen/dining room under the blanket provided by Queenie. Using a towel I was furiously trying to rub my hair dry. Now that I have taken a shower I feel so much better now. God bless the Goldstein's soul for letting me use their bathroom and washing and drying my clothes just by the time I was done (magic). Queenie did offer that she could borrow me some of her clothes but I wanted to keep mine as it was what made me me. As much as I love vintage fashion – especially red lipstick – I do prefer to walk around in my own clothes.

We were supposed to go to bed and Tina did tell us not to stay up too late after she brought the boys some hot cocoa and closed the sliding door behind her, and then she went to bed herself. The sleeping arrangement looked like this: The boys at the one end, I was occupying the couch that has been moved to the fireplace, the girls on the other end.

"Yeah it was, thanks for the food again." I replied.

"You must stand out very much when you#re out." She said, referring to my chest long hair. I guess the length was unusual for this time, seeing as most girl were walking around with a bob or curled short hair. "You and Mr. Scamander both."

"I think with Liz- I mean Mr. Scamander, he stands out because of the way he... well, Newt is Newt."

"How come a No-Maj like you is traveling with him?" She continued taking a sip from her hot cocoa.

"It just sorta happened?" I danced around the question before something made me pause. "I'm not a Muggle. I mean No-Maj."

Queenie just smiled at me. It wasn't a fake smile or anything, it was one that said _'I can read minds and I know you are lying but I am more entertained about why you'd do that_ '. Well shit, I suppose trying my best to think in German some English would still slip in and she'd know. How does the whole mind reading think even work.

The question is, do I keep lying or do I tell her the truth now?

"Don't worry, I won't tell Teenie about it. But I do believe there is more to you than meets the eye."

"That's what Optimus Prime said in the first _Transformers_ movie." I pointed out, which only prompted a confused look from Queenie. "Uh, movie reference thingy.

Honestly, at this point I'm not even gonna hold back on all the 21st century stuff anymore, it's so much hard work to constantly watch out what I'm saying. As long as I don't spoil any major historical events I think I should be fine? That sounds so much easier, there were already couple of times where I had to hold back on dishing out a Hitler joke.

Setting my cocoa up down onto the coffee table, I glanced at Queenies wand that was laying next to a stack of magazines. It had a very simple design: The wand itself was made of black smoothened out wood and attached to the end of the grip was a shell. Noticing the curiosity I held for her wand, Queenie asked: "Do you want to hold it?"

"Me? Oh no, that's fine, I-"

"Don't be scared, you're a No-Maj, nothing can happen." She pushed it into my hand and I carefully grabbed it, weighing the magical tool in my hand. Funny how the wizards live up to the stereotype of using wands for magic. I wonder if they also fly on broomsticks and vacuum cleaners.

"Oh, we do!" The blonde Goldstein sister chimed in, having read my mind. "We don't use it here often in fear of being seen by the No-Majes."

"Makes sense." I gripped the wand and then dramatically pointed at the door and tried to come up with something to say.

"Try 'Alohomora'." Queenie encouraged me and pointed at the door lock.

I did as she told.

Nothing happened.

Powerful weapon in the hand of a witch, useless in the hand of a Muggle. I handed the wand back to Queenie, who didn't even have to say a spell and made the por float and refill her cocoa cup.

Amazed, I finished my own cup and sad: "I'll never understand how magic works."

Queenie shrugged. "Me neither, sweetie. It's just there." Then she switched the topic, "You and Mr. Scamander must be really good friends."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're the one who can read minds, you tell me."

"I know, but I still like to hear it from people directly. It's more personal."

"I barely know him."

"But he cares about you." She argued back.

"How would you kno- oh, right. I forgot." I stopped when Queenie gave me you-know-why-look. "That's... very sweet of him?"

Judging by the suggestive face expression she was giving me, I sighed and decided not to indulge into her fun little teasin any longer and instead flipped the table. "So. You and Mr. Kowalski, huh?"

Playfully she lightly shoved me. "Mr. Kowalski is the most beautiful man I've ever met."

"Too bad our memories are gonna be erased later." I reminded her, or rather myself but quickly regretted it when I saw the flash of hurt on Queenie's face.

"It's just him. The law doesn't have to apply to you." She revealed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for us it is strictly forbidden to marry or even befriend No-Majes. But in other countries marriages are allowed."

"And what happens when they decide to take their honeymoon to America? Are they supposed to forget the one most important person to them? That's ridiculous." I scoffed and set my empty cocoa cup down onto the coffee table.

"Oh, as long as they can proof they come from out of the country and are not permanently staying in America it's fine."

Oooh okay, good to know the MACUSA hasn't been responsible for countless of tragic relationships yet. For a second I was very relieved that I might not have to forget everything, but then I realized I was practically a ghost here. Well I could prove I was certainly not from America but I doubt people would take kindly to someone claiming they traveled through time and space.

We stayed up talking about anything and everything until it was well pass midnight and then Queenie went to bed, saying that she had to get up early for work, so we bid each other goodnight.

Now I am lying on the couch snuggled up in the blanket provided by the girls, my mind stuck in a loop about recent events and what Queenie said about Newt. As much as I appreciate that he is willing to help a complete stranger, I was not comfortable with myself accepting the help like that without really returning anything. I did strike the deal that I would do the sketches and drawings for his book, but... they're not gonna get completed. Because I have to go home sooner or later. Preferably sooner.

Hm, did Queenie perhaps implied something more when she said he cared about me?

I certainly hope not. He's 29 and I just turned 21 this year. And yes we were both adults but the thought that someone who was eight years older than me and might – a very big might – have the hots for me made me feel a bit uneasy. Then again we are talking about someone who struggled with keeping up eye contact for more than ten seconds and was probably way more comfortable around his creatures than with humans.

Deciding that I should probably get some proper sleep seeing as tomorrow we planned to get all the escaped creatures back, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. While physically I was very tired, my mind refused to fall asleep, so I was stuck with lying on the couch staring at that one black dot on the ceiling and listening to the ticking sound coming from the old grandfather clock. Pretty sure everyone was asleep by now and I am the only dumb idiot lying awake here.

Or at least that's what I thought to myself until I turned around again and opened my eyes, only to come face to face with a pair of green eyes.

I blinked once before registering that it was indeed Newt kneeling down to my eye level, Pickett peeking out of his pocket and his suitcase next to him. "Dude, what the actual fuck?" I blurted out before sitting up straight and looking at the room he was supposed to be sleeping in. How the hell did I not hear him coming? I must have been really lost in my thoughts.

"I came to wake you up. Time to go." Newt explined and nodded with his head towards his room.

"Just like that? Without a goodbye? I shot back, thinking about how well Queenie and I were getting along.

For the second time, Newt put his hand on the top of my still damp hair. "The sooner we find all creatures the faster we can fix the mess, bring Frank home and then take care of you. Your situation." He argued back, briefly looking me in the eyes.

It did not sit well with me that we were leaving like that in the middle of the night after the girls treated us so nicely. Or rather Queenie in my opinion. I think Tina is still fixated on taking us in and prove that she was right. And besides, what much of a choice did I have here? I came through Newt's suitcase so that's probably also my way back.

Reluctantly I pushed the blanket away and grabbed my coat and my bag. Following Newt back into his room, Jacob was waiting there with the window open, also looking slightly guilty. I bet the wizard also guilt tripped him into leaving.

Taking a last look around, I climbed out of the window and grabbed Newt's sleeve so he could teleport us safely down to the streets.


	9. It'd Be Nice to Be Eaten By a Dragon But It'd Also Be Nice If It Didn't Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC

**It'd Be Nice to Be Eaten By a Dragon But It'd Also Be Nice If It Didn't Happen**

Despite it being way past midnight, the streets were filled with people. Then again what was I expecting, it is New York after all. Jacob, Newt and I were on our way to the Central Park Zoo.

This takes me back to the time when I visited the zoo back in my time. Let me tell you, I was very disappointed when I did not find the Penguins of _Madagascar_ there, or any other animals from the movie. But I am always ready to go back to the zoo and do some penguin watching. Except this time we won't be being entry tickets, we will most likely break and enter because Newt suspects one of his creature would be there.

Newt and Jacob were walking ahead, deep I conversation. I was trailing behind them, using my phone to take as many photos as I could. My battery was still at 50%. Not bad, and I still do have a battery charger with me.

"Hey guys, turn around for a second please." I shouted and as they did it, I quickly lifted up my phone and took a selfie of us three. The action earned me some confused looks from my new friends.

"May I take a look at your er- Muggle technology?" Newt asked. I looked at the photo and then back at him before shrugging my shoulders and handing it to him. What's the worst things that could happen? With scientific curiosity, he weighed my phone on his hand, before turning it around to inspect it. Finally he looked at the photo for a few seconds, smiling at it. We all looked pretty silly, me cutting weird faces, Newt and Jacob more surprised and confused.

Jacob leaned slightly toward Newt to take a look, mirroring the wizards interest, before turning to me and asking: "That is a very advanced technology. I've never seen anything like that before – where did you get it?"

Tucking my phone back into my pocket, I out on secretive smile, earning more awesome points. "I have my ways."

"You're not from here, are you?" continued Jacob.

"What gave it away?"

"No offense here, but I - I noticed that at dinner. I have never seen a woman dressed like you. And you have a very... distinctive way of talking-"

"-there's nothing wrong with the way I express myself-"

"-No, no, there isn't." Jacob assured and took a small breath, carefully thinking about his next sentence but then he just blurted out: "You're weird."

At his sudden statement Newt had to cover up his mouth, turning away. Guessing from how his shoulders were shaking a bit he way trying not to laugh out loud, but failing miserably. Lightly punching him on his arm to tell him to stop laughing (which only had the opposite effect), I turned back to Jacob and replied: "I've been called worse."

Flustered, he tried to explain himself: "Er- it was not meant to be an insult."

"Chill, I'm just messing with you." I comforted him. "Maybe I'm weird. Maybe not. But I don't think it's a bad thing."

"No, it doesn't have to be." Jacob agreed with me, and without any evil intention we turned our head to look at Newt, who had his own definition of an adorkable weirdness. Noticing that we were staring at him, he asked us what was wrong, but we both said nothing and resumed our talk. Or rather, Jacob kept drilling me with questions. But I didn't mind it, somehow talking with him I didn't feel like I need to hide much from him, the conversation just flowed easily. Maybe it was because I knew that sooner or later he'll forget that any of this ever happened.

Sad face.

"Why do you travel with him?" Jacob then inquired, pointing at said wizard who was taking in his surrounding, making sure he wasn't missing anything that could give him clues about the whereabouts of his escaped creatures.

"I... don't actually." I stated, earning a surprised look from Jacob. "Just... under some circumstances me and Newt are sticking together until I go home."

"Oh. And- where do you live?"

"Right now? Germany."

"With your family?"

"Nah, they moved to London recently." I explained, getting a bit envious of my family being able to stay there for the next three or four years before having to move somewhere else. "I stayed because of college."

Stunned and amazed, Jacob stopped on his track to look at me. "Really?"

I stopped too, followed by Newt who had been listening to our conversation on the side. "Yeah, I'm studying Ga- I mean Graphic Design." I corrected myself mid sentence, suspecting that Game Design is not really a common thing here in the 1920s.

"Interesting. How's college?"

At that question I had to let out a hollow laugh. "Sometimes it's quite fun, but most of the times I wish to be taken out. Either on a date or with a sniper rifle. Most case I hope it's the latter." Cue concerned look from Jacob and a confused one from Newt, who probably didn't know what the function of a sniper rifle was. "I'm not suicidal." I deadpanned and Jacob let out a relieved breath.

We took a left turn and ended up in what I call the Rich Bitch district. A row of shops with huge window displays showed either different kinds of jewelry, or designer clothes that costs more than both of my kidneys combined. Remembering that we were here on a very important mission, I began to look out for anything that would pinpoint to Cabbage.

He must be in heaven here.

"I watched you a dinner." Newt started, looking at us both.

"Not creepy at all." I teased.

Ignoring my remark, he continued: "People like you, don't they."

Do they? Most of the times I don't really pay that much attention to it. When I meet someone new I either get along with them or I don't. Although I do feel like for today's dinner most credit should be given to the queen, Queenie. She seemed to be the kind of person who'd adapt to the others and always have something to talk about. Maybe it was because she could read minds.

"I don't know. If they like me that's neat. If they don't, not the end of the world to me."

Jacob, who was still a bit startled by the sudden question, said: "I'm sure people like you too, don't they?"

With a small smile that said he could care less, the magizoologist replied: "No, not really. I annoy people."

His answer made me smile too. Perhaps it was the unconcerned way he said it. He knew he annoys people, but that didn't stop him from striking up a conversation with strangers. Despite coming off as socially awkward and uncomfortable around fellow humans, he did not shy away from talking to people, or inviting them into his suitcase, as I found out today that Jacob had the pleasure to go down too and also get treatment for his bite wound.

As I did some very late night window shopping – fully aware I'll probably never be able to afford anything that I see here - I listened to Jacob and Newt's conversation on the side. It was mostly about how he wanted to become a baker because he wanted to make people happy but he didn't get a loan because he served in the First World War too long. Up until now I haven't really thought about how the First World War ended less than years ago and that the aftermath of it was still lingering around. What I do wonder is how much the wizarding community were involved in the war, hearing Newt saying he worked with dragons at the Easter Front in Ukraine. Great-grandfather Archer was to me the closest person I had who actually lived through both world wars too. I don't think he served as a soldier during the wars, but I do remember him telling me that he tried to help as much as he could, usually in the form of housing people – among of there were many Jews too.

While I still pondered about future historical events I stepped onto something that crunched slightly under my feet. Looking down, it was a tiara decorated with few diamonds. Probably worth more than my dead body. But why would there be a tiara lying in the middle of the streets? I looked ahead, as if it would answer my questions and oddly enough, it did: There was a trait of expensive jewelry leading to a store.

Having a very vague suspicion where this trail off gemstones will lead me, I followed until I reached a store window. Seems like to be another jewelry store. I do really like the big chandelier hanging in the middle of the store. The interior design was very nice too. As I let my eyes roam around the window display I had to look twice before realizing there was something that did not belong there.

Cabbage pretending to be a jewelry stand.

Every other person would have instantly called Newt so he could take care of his Niffler. The first thing that popped into my head was I need to take a photo because Cabbage doing the mannequin challenge is just darn cute. However after I took the photo Newt joined me and I had to held my laugh back at his look of disbelief that screamed ' _Really? Are you fucking kidding me_?

Slowly like he was too scared to see if it was true or not, the Niffler turned his head to meet Newt's eyes as the necklace dropped onto the table. Then suddenly he scrambled off. Not wanting his Niffler to escape him again, Newt grabbed out his wand. " _Finestra_!" He screamed and the window glass shattered into million pieces, giving him easier access into the shop.

Slowly I backed away from the store and joined Jacob at the street, who was looking out for Newt's suitcase.

Not caring that he was destroying the interior of the shop, Newt opened each drawer of a cupboard to look for Cabbage and when he finally spotted him, the Niffler run up the drawer and away, followed by the wizard. The Niffler then used Newt's head a spring board to jump onto the chandelier, the wizard plunged onto the table and then grabbed the edge of the chandelier, swinging around back and forth.

"We're in deep shit." I deadpanned, thinking how surreal it was to watch something that could be straight out of a movie right in front of my eyes. Jacob paled at my statement and then looked around the street. Strangely there weren't anyone besides us.

It also suddenly occurred to me that it must have looked like we were robbing the store except we were shit at it. Normally I would find this funny too, but we were also risking getting arrested by the police. Looking back into the shop, Newt chased the Niffler up to another tall cupboard, but the furniture could not handle his weight so it fell forward. Too scared to see what will happen, I closed my eyes, but when the expected glass crashing sound did not came, I opened them again. The cupboard, along with Newt and Cabbage, was resting against the glass. There was an audible cracking sound.

And then one of the suitcase latch opened, a very loud roaring sound echoing out of it. Jacob and I both looked at each other and then back at the suitcase and Newt, who indicated with his eyebrows we should close it. Sighing I apporached the suitcase without much care and closed the latch. Jacob let out a relieved sigh, glad that not more creature escaped. At the same time the crack on the window spread across the whole panel and then shattered with the cupboard, Newt and Cabbage falling onto the pavement. Seeing as Newt still needed time to recover from the fall, I tried to grab for Cabbage, but that slippery bastard ducked in time to escape my clutch.

Scrambling up from the ground and dusting off the jewelry that were hanging on him, he pointed his want at Cabbage and screamed: " _Accio_."

Cabbage began to fly backwards towards Newt, while the content of his pouch flew out too in a faster speed. Jacob and Newt run toward the Niffler, all the time while ducking and shielding themselves from the oncoming jewelry attack, while I just took a couple of steps to the side and then began to run toward Cabbage.

In a surprising turn of event. Cabbage grabbed the lamp post pole, swung himself into another direction toward an even bigger store. Catching up on what the Niffler's plan was, Newt pointed his wand at the window and instead crashing through the glass, Cabbage got stuck on it.

Newt, who was covered in jewelry now, let out a tired sigh. "All right? Happy?" It was like he was talking to his own child, but the Niffler only stared back at him with defiance despite being stuck in the glass wall. The wizard grabbed Cabbage and the window glass shattered as Newt pulled him out.

Just in time police sirens blasted in the background, getting louder and louder, which means they were getting closer.

Well fuck, this is not how I imagined my criminal career would start.

As Newt grabbed Cabbage by his tiny legs and shook the content out of his pouch (it was a hilarious sight), four police car sped into out street, surrounding us. Police men with guns streamed out of the car, positioning themselves and pointing the weapon at us.

Jacob pointed with one of his hand into a random direction and said: "They went that way, officer..."

"Hands up!" A police officer shouted and we did as he told us to do.

"You tried." I whispered to Jacob, who only smiled grimly at me.

Cabbage slowly poked his head out of Newt's blue coat to see what was happening and then let out a squeak, that startled the police officers. Newt was about to open his mouth and try to talk the police out of shooting us, but then Jacob turned to us with a terrified look and uttered out: "Lion..."

In sync all of the police officers turned their guns to the left side, and true to what Jacob said, there was indeed a big ass majestic lion standing few meters away, roaring and slowly but surely stalking toward us. Cabbage took the opportunity to jump out of Newt's got and clutched himself onto my scarf. Realizing that he might be after my earrings, I quickly grabbed him with my free hand and clutched him against my chest. Thankfully he didn't struggle much.

"You know, New York is considerably more interesting than I'd expected." Newt commented in a calm tone, but his face expression said that he was very impressed and most likely wanted to go up and cuddle the lion if it wasn't for us to look like Swiss Cheese soon. So taking the chance of distraction, he grabbed me and Jacob, checking one last time that the Niffler was with me and then teleported us away.

oOo

"I always thought the Central Park Zoo Escape was a hoax, but now I know what cause it." I decided to speak up, seeing as since we teleported away neither Newt and Jacob had said anything yet. Jacob probably still shocked that there was a lion roaming the streets of New York now and Newt probably because he was still a bit sad about the fact that he could not pet the lion.

"Central Park Zoo hoax?" Jacob asked confusedly.

"Some newspaper claimed that there was a mass escape of animals and that lots of people were killed. But it turned out later to be not true," I explained "except no we do have a lion on the loose and how knows what else escaped."

For a brief second my mind wandered to the movie _Madagascar_ , how the zebra Martin decided he had enough of the zoo and went out to take a stroll and every single on of his friends escaped to get him back but then they were sleep darted and shipped off to Africa.

I love penguins.

Newt's Niffler has settled down in my bag, peeking his head to see what was happening. The wizard kept stealing worried glances at my bag, fearing that any second Cabbage might escape again. He did try to put him back into his suitcase, but Cabbage tried everything nifflery possible to stay with me – which surprised both me and Newt that for no apparent reason his Niggler was so attached to me. I did bribe Cabbage with a coin though, telling him if he'd behave he'd get more later.

"That sounds horrible." Jacob added, grimacing at the thought of being eaten alive by an escaped leopard or something worse.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Just drop dead and stop breathing, maybe they'll leave you alone."

"That will only work in certain circumstances." Newt piped in, having adapted an educating tone. "For instance, if it was a predatory bear, that would not work."

"I didn't know you were into non-magical creatures."

"There's no harm in educating oneself about Muggle creatures."

"Point taken." I swore. "What can you tell me about penguins?"

Watching him from the side, I saw how he lifted up his head to the sky like he would find an answer there and furrowed his eyebrows. Finally he confessed: "I – don't think I know what a 'penguin' is."

I stopped, shocked. "You don't know what a penguin is?"

Looking like he did something wrong, he repeated in a small voice: "No, I don't."

Cute and cuddly, this tall." I put my hand to the height to a bit above my waist. "Flightless birds, live in the Antarctic. Waddle like this. "Stiffening my whole body and stretching out my arms I imitated a penguin waddling and stared at Newt with high expectation. But he only followed my movements with amusements, eyebrows raised like he couldn't believe I just tried to act like that. "If we go to Central Park Zoo and there are penguins running around, I can't promise that I won't try to kidnap one." I announced in a dead serious tone, then remembered something that Queenie tld me during our late night talks. "Actually if you do live past age of hundred, in the year 2013 BBC will release a three hour documentation about three species of penguins. It's called _Spy in the Huddle_ , narrated by David Tennant. Alone that it's already worth watching."

Mentally noting that down, Newt then caught the way I slightly swooned when I mentioned David Tennant. "You fancy that bloke, don't you."

Pursing my lips, I briefly wondered why he pointed that out, but then casually shrugged it off: "He's British. And he has a box that is bigger on the inside. Those are like, my two only requirement for a man to be my crush."

Despite it being very dark outside, the street lights illuminated enough light to let me see the blush that was slowly creeping up on Newt's cheek as he muttered a ' _Is that so'_ and awkwardly avoided eye contact, which made me wonder why he would suddenly act all nervous and shy. I repeated what I just said again in my head and realized it might sound like I was implying I was crushing on Newt.

Feeling my cheeks reddening at the misunderstanding I was about to open my mouth and explain that in fact I did not have a crush on him, Jacob unknowingly came to my rescue by asking a question and essentially changing the subject. "How do you know that'll come out in – 2013? Goodness we won't even live pass the age of hundred."

Adapting the most serious tone I could, I stared Jacob straight into the eyes and without missing a single beat I delivered the following from the tenth Doctor: "I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 903 years old, and I'm the man who's gonna save your lives and all six billion people on the planet below. You got a problem with that?"

I did manage to keep a straight face until Jacob pointed with his finger into random directions, looking left and right, still computing the information I gave him. That was until I threw my head back, laughing out loud, he knew I was fucking around with him. Newt, who was equally confused chuckled along with me and shook his head. Only Cabbage peeked out his head, looking confused.

"My name is Oswin, and I just know stuff." I did know that this explanation was even less helpful, but c'mon, who can blame me from cracking one or two time travel joked here and there? This is a once-in-a-lifetime-opportunity and I just have to use it.

Deciding that this conversation was over, I gripped my bag strap, gently scratched Cabbage below his peak – who gave a pleasing purring sound – and then waltzed ahead to the Central Park Zoo. As we crossed the bridge, we saw something running toward us and stopped on our track.

An ostrich, scared for its life, passed us by and a roaring loud noise followed by. The Niffler decided it was dangerous and snuggled himself comfortably intoo my bag. Hm, one of Newt's creature? The wizard confirmed my suspicion by grabbing into his coat and producing out what looked like helmets and handed it to the both of us.

"What's it for?" I asked as I turn the helmet around in my hand.

"Because your skull is susceptible to breakage under immense force." Newt briefly explained and before any of us could retort something back, he run ahead. It looked sorta funny because he has a unique way of running but because we didn't want to be left behind we soon chased after hi while putting the helmets on. It sat a bit too big on my head and the strap didn't let me resize it.

Oh well, if I die I'll just haunt Newt's ass.

We soon reached the gate of the Central Park Zoo, or rather what was left of it. It was half demolished and we had to climb over the destroyed parts to get into the zoo. Oh God, seeing the current state of the zoo and how the animals were running around breaks my heart. I hope every single animals are alright.

Another loud roar echoed around the building.

"Don't tell me a dinosaur escaped from your case." I stated, looking at the wizard for an explanation.

"No, no. Nothing like that." He assured and then produced a body protector. I wanted to ask how he manages to stuff everything inside his pocket, but then I had to remember that we were talking about someone who had a suitcase that was bigger on the inside.

When Newt looked at me, holding the body protector, I crossed my arms and took a step back, indicating I was not gonna put that thing on despite safety reasons. I could tell he wanted to argue with me about it, but there were more pressing matters to take care of, so he helped Jacob fastening the body protector.

"Now there's absolutely nothing for you to worry about." Newt said.

I snorted. "That is the same as when an adult tells you that everything is gonna be fine and you know they're lying."

"My philosophy is that worrying means you suffer twice."

I blinked at his wisdom, remembering that I have heard that before, when I was worrying about how to get home. It's a nice way of thinking but nothing for an overthinker like me.

When he finished putting the body protector on Jacob, Newt turned to me. "I really wish you'd put a body protector on too."

"No." I repeated myself. To be honest, I don't know why I was being stubborn and difficult here. He just wanted to make sure that Jacob and I were alright and yet here I was refusing to wear the body protector simply because how ridiculous it looked.

Letting out a desperate sigh, the wizard then put a hand on my helmet and looked me in the eyes before dropping them again. "Just – stay safe. And watch out for my Niffler – please?" On cue, Cabbage peeked out of my bag to see what was happening.

"Uh, yeah sure?" I replied, wary of what is gonna happen next. Gee it sounded like a goodbye to me, what was he planning to do?

The three of us then continued to make our way through the tubble, until a sorting sound came from a specific corner. While Jacob and I looked at each other, wonder what kind of creatures escaped and ended up here at Central Park Zoo.

"She's in season. She needs to mate." Newt explaiend, and then carefully using his weird walk, he approached something that as maybe twice the size of an elephant.

"Who needs to mate?" I shot back, but was slightly scared of the size of the creature that was in front of us. From where I stood, I could spot the big horn of the creature, so maybe a magical rhyhorn but only bigger? And it seemed like 'she' had a poor hippo cornered, who also looked truly frightened by Newt's escaped creature.

Looking over to Newt – hoping he'd give us a brief lesson of what that thing was – he fished a vial out of a flash that contained pink fluid. He used his teeth to bite the cap, pulled it off and spit it away, carefully dumping some of the fluid onto his wrist and then onto his neck, like it was high class perfume.

It was strangely hot to watch him doing that.

"Erumpent musk – she is mad for it." Was the only explanation Jacob and I got from Newt before he handed me the flask and grabbed his suitcase, jumping over another rubble to the erump-something. I carefully took a sniff and immediately pushed the bottle away from me, letting Jacob smell it too. It smelled awefully a lot like in the elephant house at the zoo. Can't say I'll ever get used to that smell.

Ew, Newt just smeared that thing on him.

As Jacob and I stood safely behind a sign that was hanging on a cage we both carefully peeked over to see what our favorite wizard was doing. Newt slowly opened his case and placed it a good distance away from the creature, before he then got up and stepped away from it too,

I swear t Commander Shepard, I will never ever forget what was unfolding before my eyes. Not even when the sun is going to explode into a supernova and if the scientist did not made any miscalculation, there should be still good seven billion years until then. Newt started by turning around and facing his back to the creature. Getting into a half bended down position, he then started to stomp around with his leg, all the while emitting some grunting sounds. Whatever he was doing there, it seemed to get the erump-something's attention. The creature left the poor hippo alone and turned to Newt.

I had a full look on the creature now: it did resemble the rhino except around the horn it was sorta bloaded, like it was stung by wasps a over a thousand times. Somehow I have feeling the horn is more dangerous than it seems, judging how it glows orange from time to time. However at this moment, it seemed to act like a love struck puppy, copying Newt's movement. Said wizard then lied onto the ground and started to roll. It seemed like his goal was to get his creature to roll back into the suitcase.

I'm sure it would have worked too if it wasn't for that something that jumped down from somewhere, startling me. I may or may not have let out a scream and accidentally dumped the content of the vial onto Jacob.

Shocked, we both looked at each other and then slowly back at the creature. Newt, who was still lying on the ground, had a very unpleasant and slightly panicked look on his face. As if it couldn't get any worse, the wind started to pick it up too, carrying the smell of the creature. Looking around, I spotted a Humboldt penguin that was staring at us, then let out a squawk and flapped its wings, jumping away.

Did I mention I love penguins?

The erump-soemthing stopped rolling and sniffed around, losing its interest on newt and instead found a more attractive mate: Jacob Kowalski.

What a catch.

Slowly the magical rhyhorn got on its feet, staring intensely at Jacob, who seemed to feat what's gonna happen soon to him. We both began to run into the opposite direction. I managed to jump to the side and roll over a lá Lara Croft style, clutching my bag to my chest to make sure the Niffler wouldn't get crushed or hurt in the process. But poor Jacob couldn't get rid of the creature anymore. He tried to shake it off in the seal cage, but it was in vain.

Newt quickly arrived to my side and grabbed me by my arm, helping me up.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he inspected me quickly for any injuries.

"I'm fine. Can't say the same for Jacob." I uttered out, turning my head into the direction they ran to. Opening my bag, Cabbage cling onto my arm. "Okay, time for you to get back into the case."

Handing him over to Newt – but not before giving him his well deserved voin and a goodbye kiss on the head hehe – he put Cabbage back into his suitcase. In the moment of distraction a monkey running to snatch Newt's wand from his waist, running away with it.

"Merlin's beard." He muttered under his breath and we both began to ran after the monkey. It stopped on top of a rubble, curiosity examining the wand before it began to nag on it. That doesn't look good. In a sad attempt Newt broke off a piece of twig from a branch and held it out against the monkey, offering a trade: "They're exactly the same... same thing."

"No they're not." I pointed out on the side, earning a slightly annoyed glare from Newt.

With a defiant look, the monkey stared at the worried wizard and began to hit his want repeatedly on a rock, which only fueled Newt's concern. Suddenly the spark exploded out his wand, knocking the monkey backwards.

Quickly Newt grabbed for his wand and then checked whether the monkey was okay or not. It seemed to get up real quick and then ran away. "I'm so sorry - "The wizard shouted after him.

"We should go find Jacob and your magical rhyhorn now." I said.

"Erumpent." He corrected me.

"Erumpent." I repatted, trying to beat the name into my head. I'll probably forget about it later. Remembering names and faces has never been really my forte.

Grabbing my hand, he didn't waste any more time to go look for Jacob and his creature – who he has affectionately dubbed Ellie. He seemed to be in a hurry and judging by how he tightened his grip on his face I was slowing us down a bit. Again, I blame it for the lack of exercise and I have never run that much in the last two days.

So yeah. I easily out of breath. Newt seemed to be still be able to run more. Probably came from the years of traveling that required him to be fit in some way. Come to think about it, the way he handles dangerous animals he could be the wizard version of Steven Irwin, except Steven Irwin died in the hands of a stingray and I really hope the same thing will not happen to Newt.

Running into Central Park, we soon reached completely frozen-over lake from the distance we spotted his erumpent chasing Jacob. Both were struggling a bit with holding their balance, but neither of them were willing to stop: Jacob because he was running for his life and Ellie because she wants to mate with him.

What would Queenie say if she found out about this.

Running down the hill, Newt finally let go of my hand and told me to stay there as it might be too dangerous for me to go with him and then opened his case and elegantly slides across the ice ( _Yuri on Ice_ anyone?), stucking the case on Ellie's butt and swallowing her back to where she belongs. Feeling that it was safe for me to approach them, I carefully stepped one foot onto the ice and shuffled my way to Newt and Jacob. Jacob was sitting on the ice, regaining his breath. Somewhat that resembled salvia dripped down from his face, but he seemed to be glad to have gotten alive out of his whole mess.

"Good show, Mr. Kowalski!" Newt commented, only slightly out of breath. His cheeks were flushed from all the running through.

"Still alive?" I inquired, to which Jacob gave me the thumbs up and then held out a hand for us to shake.

"Call me Jacob."

We shook his hands and then helped him to get up. He returned the protective gear to newt, at which he thanked him for it that they did indeed protected him in some sort of way.

"How many more?" I asked, wondering what kind of havoc they were causing now.

"Only one more." Newt answered my question. "We – I'd like to go down and check on Ellie. The we can go look for Dougal."

Dougal... Dougal... ah. The monkey that can turn itself invisible if I recall correctly. Well this is gonna be easy as pie.

Not.

We made our way to under the bridge, thinking this will be a safe spot to disappear into the case for a few minutes.

The wizard opened the case and then gestured for Jacob to get in first. "In you hop." Then he turned to me. "Er- ladies first."

"Then go ahead." I couldn't bite it back, at which he then sheepishly looked away. Fearing that I might be going too far with my jokes and attitude sometimes, I let out a sigh and run a hand through my hair. We were alone right now so might as well apologize to him. "I'm sorry. I tend to fire out mean and sarcastic things to people I feel comfrotable to be around. But if I ever hurt your feelings with it, tell me now and I'll watch what I'm saying from now on."

Surprised, Newt looked back up again and met my eyes – or at least tried. "Oh no- it's not that. I appreciate that you are comfortable enough around me to be yourself – in fact, I admire that about you. You are in an unfamiliar territory and you don't know anyone here, but that doesn't scare you from talking to them. You're just... you." When he finished his speech, he dropped his eyes again, the top of his ears turning red. Not sure if it was because he was embarrassed or because of the cold, but I was really touched by his little speech.

I gave him a beaming smile: "I think it's a shame people think you're annoying. They don't know what they're missing out on."

Before letting him say anything, I began to descend down into the case.


	10. I Stole Your Fedora Because It Looks Better On Me Anyway

Anyone who has ever picked up a _Final Fantasy_ game should have at least seen those creatures once while playing through the game: Flightless birds, runs fast on two legs, large wings and long legs. Mostly featured in the color of yellow, but there are also black or red or blue ones found in the game. Apparently a golden chocobo is also a thing but with my luck I never really encountered one. Or I simply did not put enough effort into it.

Either way, if you'd visit the chocobo page on the _Final Fantasy_ wikia, one of the first quotes that you'll see should be the following profile description taken from _Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy_ :

_A breed of flightless birds, characterized by their yellow feathers, distinct odor, and the unforgettable chirp, 'khew!' Domesticated for their gentle nature and quick feet, they are often used as mode of ground transportation._

Seems about a good description of the chocobo right? Right.

I once played _Stadt, Land, Fluss_ (German for City, Country, River) with few friends until late night. Basically you have different categories like city, country, river and you throw some extras in such as first name, animals or famous dead people. Then you pick a random letter from the alphabet and then you write down in each category a word that starts with that letter. You receive more points if you have something that the others don't have or you're the only one who has anything in one category. Sounds like a very easy game but you'd be surprised how many people struggle to come up with a city or a country or an animal that starts with that one specific letter. On top of that you wanna make sure no one else has the same word as you. I fondly recall at the letter C I put down chocobo in animals and no one called me out on that it didn't really count because it was fictional.

But now that I was back in Newt's suitcase I wasn't really sure anymore whether they were fictional or not. As I was seated on something like the top of a hill with a decent view over how the interior of the suitcase was designed, I spotted a bunch of funny looking birds running around that also kept disappearing and reappearing in different spots. They were covered in fluffy blue feathers and seemed to be not able to fly either.

Could it be that the chocobos were based on those magical birds? Stories and ideas gotta come from somewhere. Maybe the guy who created the chocobo for Final Fantasy II saw the bird but wizards made him forget about it but the image still somehow stuck in his head and this the chocobo was born.

Holy shit I really wanna keep one.

"I certainly hope you are not planning to harm my diricawls." An all too familiar British accent sounded from behind, startling and making me jump out of my skin and scream in the process. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Newt quickly apologized as I turned around to face him.

In a stiff comical fashion, I pointed with my finger at the birds. "What makes you think I'd want to harm them?"

"You were er - staring very intensely at them. Did the – do something to you?"

"Oh, nah. It's just they look like another creature that I've seen before." I explained lamely, too lazy to start a conversation about chocobo and video games.

Surprised, Newt looked at me and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I assume the Muggles thought the diricawls went extinct."

"What." Mirroring his face expression, I crossed my arms and cranked up my neck to meet his gaze. "I thought we are not supposed to know about the existence of magic – including magical creatures."

"That is true. According to your history books were driven to extinction by the humans in the 17th century." Newt began to educate me as he grabbed a handful of cut fish from his bucket and threw them at the approaching magical chocobos.

"I've wasted a whole evening once on the _List of Extincted Animals_ on Wikipedia but I have never come across the name diricawls." I pointed out while accepting the fish that Newt handed to me.

"Hm. Might be because you know it under a different name." Newt muttered as he petted the head of the biggest diricawl in the group – presumably the mother. I fed the fish to a small chick but kept my gaze on the magizoologist, waiting for him to finally reveal the name. But it seemed like he had a funny thought because a half smirk that I could only describe as mischievous hushed over his face for a millisecond.

"Chocobo?" I threw in, testing out the theory that those fictional birds are based on the diricawls. But all I got was a shaking head, meaning no.

Newt settled the bucket down and then with a grin he rested both of his hands on his waist, like he couldn't wait to pull a prank.

"Do-do-dodgson." He stuttered out, or rather mocked someone.

I raised an eyebrow and thought for a few seconds. "Lewis Caroll?" I inquired, remembering that one book I started but never finished. It was about a governess who worked for the Lidell family and taught the three daughters too. The second eldest was the one to inspire Lewis Caroll to write _Alice in Wonderland_. His real name was Charles Lutwidge Dodgson. Dodgson was described as someone who always stammered when talking, so when he'd introduce himself to people he'd say 'Do-do-Dodgson'. The dodo in the book was supposed to be him. Realizing what Newt meant, I widened my eyes. "Oh my God, you're shittign me."

"I assure you, I am not." Newt replied and began to walk back into the shack, but stopped and looked back at me and waited until I caught up.

"So you're telling me," I started again, recapping what he revealed to me mere seconds ago "that you have a dodo family in your suitcase. The dodo that was supposed to be the most intelligent bird and yet got itself extincted?"

"They're not extinct. Muggles just think they are."

"But _why_?"

The wizard shrugged his shoulders. "Statue of Secrecy. Diricawls are magical creatures."

Letting out a disappointed sigh, I thought about how much there was in common between he magical creatures and the ones we Muggles have. It's lie someone took the animals and gave them a redesign and added superpowers, making them even cooler.

Hm...

"Okay, so Nifflers, yeah?" I started, getting Newt's attention. "Do they happen to be mammal but they lay eggs and the milk to still their babies leak through the skin?"

"Er – no, they don't. What kind of mammals does that?"

"The platypus. They don't steal shiny stuff but they do produce venoms for self defense." I answered then touched my pocket for my phone, remembering I had couple photos of the platypus saved on it. I showed Newt one of a platypus splashed on all fours, swimming in clear water.

He studied the animal with curiosity in his eyes. "Fascinating..." When he finished looking he dug for something in his own pocket and produced out what looked like a passport and a lock pick set.

My passport and lock pick set. Cabbage, that slippery bastard.

I sighed and put the two things into my coat pocket as my bag was still in the shack. "Nifflers are so annoying. I want seven of them."

"No, you don't." Newt threw back, visibly shuddering at the thought of having to care of seven nifflers.

As we entered the shack, I saw Jacob in front of Newt's oh-so called desk, holding up a magnifier in the air. I think he would have made a great adventure side kick. Beforehand Newt had smeared around his neck so Ellie wouldn't smell the erumpent musk anymore – thus saving Jacob's ass.

"Time to go and find Dougal now." Newt announced as he out his coat on.

I looked at my bad and debated for a few seconds whether I should take it with me or not, but then decided against it. It was an extra weight to carry and I'm sure Newt wouldn't mind if I leave it here. Plus it's not like it's going to make the suitcase suddenly a lot heavier than usual, and I'm saying that because he already has his own private magical zoo down here.

Newt was the first one to climb up the ladder, however he stopped midway, looking a bit confused and then knocked at the ceiling.

That did not look good at all.

Sheepishly, he climbed down the ladder again. "It – seems like someone locked us in." He stated the obvious. Jacob closed his eyes and looked for the nearest chair to sit down, whereas I crossed my arms and leaned onto the wall behind me.

"You telling me we are being kidnapped right now?"

"Possibly. Has happened before during my travels."

I was about to open my mouth and ask if he was shitting me but quickly got interrupted by Newt pointing one finger up saying: "No, I am not 'shitting' you."

Despite the situation we found ourselves in I couldn't contain the short laugh that bubbled up my throat whenever Newt said 'shitting'.

"Is there no other way to get out? You could use magic, right?" Jacob piped in, the only who was actually trying to think of another way to get out.

"Well - I could. But I'd rather not. Might risk exposure and damage the latch of the suitcase."

"So what you're saying is, we sit here and wait until our kidnapper opens the suitcase and then we jump out and attack." I summed up our conversation.

"Y-yes." Newt nodded his head.

I sighed and went up to Newt's bookshelf, remembering he had a card deck somewhere. Taking it, I turned around to face the gentlemen again, shuffling the cards. "Let's play _Shithead_."

oOo

There was a tense atmosphere in the room. The only sound you could here were the occasionally groaning and moaning coming from outside the shed. A quick look to the left, my opponent Mister Jacob Kowalski was looking at his cards. The furrowed brows and him wiping off the sweat from his forehead suggested he knew his winning chances were slim to nothing. To my right, Newton Fido Artemis Scamander (saw the full on some of his paper scattered on the desk) casually leaned back onto the wall, discussing with Pickett – who was prodded on his shoulder – what the next best move would be and who he shall eliminate first. Their gaze briefly met mine before dropping it back to their last two decked cards that were lying in front of them.

Lowering my eyes to my own cards (which sucked by the way), I looked at Cabbage – who was seated on my outstretched leg, playing with a coin. Noticing me staring at him, the Niffler looked at my cards too and then stretched out one arm, pointing at the ten (at some point Jacob complained under his breath why he didn't have a companion playing with him and I told him he could get a chocobo, which he did, it disappeared and reappeared outside, running away).

Yeah, I think the ten is a good card.

I threw it onto the card stack on the middle, clearing the whole deck to the side. Jacob sighed in relief, glad he didn't have to pick another stack of cards as his hand was already full with them. He put down four eights. I put down two jacks and then anticipatedly watched Newt, who finally undecked one card. It was an ace.

Fuck.

Just then we heard a clicking sound followed by someone knocking on the ceiling. Instantly we all looked up and then back at each other. Our kidnapper is finally letting us out huzzah! Newt was the first one to get up and climb up the ladder and soon followed by Jacob. I let them know I was putting Cabbage back to his nest (and also because I'll let the men deal with the kidnappers first) I exited the shack and carried the Niffler back to his tree that looks very much like the one in my great-grandfather's garden. I'd even dare to say it was the exact same tree but then again most plants and trees all look the same to me.

Did I ever tell you how I killed an aloe vera plant because I watered it too much and how I killed a cactus because I never watered it even once and it dried out? I'm what people would call the opposite of a green thumb.

Cabbage nestled himself comfortably, dumping out the content of his pouch and stacked them up. Other shiny and expensive stuff can be found here too: pearl necklaces, ruby earrings, emerald crowns that looked like it was taken from the Queen's treasure room, coins, coins, coins, a pocket watch, coins, coins and some more coins.

That rich bastard.

Patting the Niffler's head and giving him a goodbye kiss I skipped back to the shed and stopped at the ladder, straining my ears to see if I can hear anything that was happening outside, but when there wasn't anything I decided it was safe enough for me to pop up.

I wish I hadn't done it.

Poking my head out, I was about to shout something at Jacob and Newt when I realized Tina Goldstein was also here, and all three of them were occupied with staring at something that was floating above them, a hologram of a dead body. It also took me a few seconds to realize that we were located in a huge hall with an audience dressed in all kinds of traditional clothes from culutres all over the world.

It seemed like they were in the middle of something very important and it'd be a shame to interrupt them rudely now would it?

Cue all eyes set on me.

Slowly raising my right hand, I waved at them. "What's up."

"Arrest them!"

Fuck me sideways.

oOo

"I can't believe this is where I'm going to die."

"He-hey, don't say that. No one's gonna die." Jacob countered back as he lied down on the meek excuse of a cell bad that was really just a wood plank while staring at the ceiling. Even though he said that, his voice didn't sound that sure. Whatever was going to happen to us, it will not end well. Newt and Tina were seated opposite of me, both leaned against the wall. Newt hid his face between his arms that rested on his knees, still utterly saddened and destroyed about what is going to happen to his creatures. Tina stared intensely at a spot in front of her.

Another dark thought entered my mind and I grimaced. "I can't believe I'm going to die before seeing _Rogue One_ in the IMAX." Thinking how I'll miss Alan Tudyk playing a sassy robot somehow terrified me more than the thought of rotting away in the basement of the Woolworth Building and then it suddenly hit me that If I was stuck here for the rest of the life I'm pretty much missing all the good upcoming TV shows and movie released.

"Could you please stop talking? This does not look good for any of us, okay?" Tina Goldstein spoke up, glaring at me annoyedly, although I gotta say this time there was a certain spark missing.

Putting on an equally annoyed face expression. "No shit, Sherlock. I wonder who's fault it is." I spat out, painfully remembering when the they put handcuffs on us and then took Newt's suitcase away, which was then followed by the British wizard begging them not to harm his kids because they were not innocent.

I have never in my life heard someone so desperate and scared for someone else, and it broke my heart to imagine what would happen to them.

Hurt flashed across Tina's face but she quickly concealed it with anger, probably not wanting to get sassed by someone who was younger than her. "I was trying to protect the wizarding community, my people! But what do you understand, you're just a Squib." When those words left her mouth, she realized she let her anger get the best out of her and opened her mouth to say something else, but I wasn't having any of it.

"Oh, oh, okay," I started "so you are implying a Squib wouldn't understand it because they're neither a true wizard nor a Muggle and thus cannot comprehend the danger of having to live hidden in plain sight?"

"I didn't mean-"

"No, fuck you Miss Goldstein," I ignored how Jacob visibly flinched at my colorful language and Newt finally lifting up his head to see what was happening. Maybe Tina didn't deserve any of the backlashes. Maybe I was overreacting here. Maybe I was letting out my anger and sadness that has piled up over the last two days on the wrong person. Maybe I'll regret it later but right now at this moment, it felt very good to explode. Once I started, there was no going back.

"So yes, we ran away in the middle of the night. But we did it because we wanted to collect Newt's creature back as soon as possible. We could be done by now and then be on our way to somewhere else! But no, Miss the-law-is-the-law had to bring us in and kiss up to the presidents ass about how right she was. Look, here's the suitcase with the dangerous creatures! Really, I'm starting to think you were never really going to help us capture them in the morning-"

"-Oswin, I- I think that is enough-" Newt tried to butt in but that also fell on deaf ears.

"-I'm so done with whole wizarding world, okay? I'm not a Squib, I'm a Muggle or a No-Maj or whatever you want to call me and this Muggle here really just wants to go home because I think out of the four of us I'm most likely the one who needs to go home the most. But I guess that is not going to happen now since I'm stuck in this stupid cell, thanks to you!"

I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath, trying to suppress the hiccup that was threatening to escape but failed to do. And the first tear started to fall, followed by more and more. For the millionth time, an overwhelming sense of homesickness enveloped me but this time I let it take me over and decided to just cry my heart out in this cell right now.

Who cares, we're all going to die anyway.

We fell back into an uncomfortable silence. Jacob handed me an handkerchief, which I used to clean up my tears. I could use a tissue to clean up my runny nose but it'd be gross to hand him back a snot soaked handkerchief so my scarf will have to handle it then.

"W-Why did you lie?"was all Tina said after a while.

Wow, what a bitch.

"It was either that or getting my memories erased, which by the way is a horrible thing to do without someone's consent." I spat back. That made her shut up. Or maybe she finally realized there was no point in wasting more time on me.

The witch then turned her attention to Newt. On the verge of tears, she apologized. "I am so sorry about your creatures, Mr. Scamander. I truly am."

Newt remained silent.

To be honest if Newt would have said anything that sounded remotely like forgiven and forgotten I would have screamed. I can't explain why I was feeling like this, I just do. Perhaps right now I was disliking Tina very much.

"Can someone please tell me what this Obscuria Obscurious thing is? Please?" It was Jacob this tiem breaking the silence.

Seeing as I have missed what happened after Newt and Jacob left the suitcase I lifted up my head and paid attention to their explanation. History wise it dates back to the witch hunt. Everyone who had history class ins school knew what it was; we accused fellow human of being a witch and connected to Satan. They were put on trial and tortured, so called witch tests were performed, they all died in the end. It was a very ugly thing in the human history among other stuff we have committed. The Obscuria was something little kids developed because the were forced to hide their magical abilities. Bottling the magic inside instead of learning how to control it they developed this Obscuria thing.

Jacob summarised it the best: "What are you telling me here – that Senator Shaw was killed by a – by a _kid_?"

oOo

As a kid, I was often send to the principles office. I was what teachers called a troublesome child and a very violent girl. I really don't know what my gender has to do anything with it. Really, anyone could be violent if they try hard enough. Basically whenever a boy was being very mean to me I would hit back and they would hit back again and then we'd both end up on the floor wrestling. Usually it was a teacher who'd pull us apart, lecturing me that girls shouldn't fight and that when a boy picks on you it just means he likes you and you should take it as a compliment.

I call bullshit on that. If someone is being mean to you, punch them in their face. Seriously just punch them in their face and then treat yourself with an ice cream.

After what felt like an eternity sitting in the cell two MACUSA agent showed up and led Newt, Tina and me away. Jacob was left behind, presumably because he was a No-Maj. Makes me wonder why I was sitting with Newt in an interrogation room now. Oh yeah, maybe it was because the guy interrogating us still thought I was a Squib, thus I assume the wizarding law also applied to me.

The room wasn't very impressive. Then again I don't think it was supposed to have much of decorations anyway. The walls were made out of cold metal plates, a lamp hung down from the ceiling that didn't do much to lit up the room. Furniture wise there was a table and couple of chairs, nothing more. No big windows for outside to stand there and follow the interrogation.

Mr. Graves (they guy from earlier yesterday when we were first taken in) looked at the two folders sitting in front of him. One had Newt's name on it and the other one mine. Funny, considering I'm a non magical person and technically don't exist and yet he had a file with my name on it.

Judging by how he was sitting there with his hand clamped together and looking at my files it seems like he's going to question me first. High School and college did not prepare me for a wizarding FBI interrogation.

"Miss Ainsworth," Graves finally addressed me. I gulped, scared of what was coming next. "We have reached out to the Ministry of Magic in the United Kingdom. They confirmed there is a Squib in the Ainsworth family. However it seems like he is doing well in his home in England at the moment."

That did not look good for me at all.

Mr. Graves continued. "Now, my question is: Who _are_ you?" His voice was very calm and leveled and yet carried an air of authority with him. Maybe it'd be wiser to tell the truth and not fuck around with him.

Scared which direction my answer will take me I briefly glanced over to Newt. He was already looking at me. Although he had his own worried for his creatures in the suitcase, he was also worried for me and that made me feel a bit braver. Taking a shaky breath I raised my head and as dignified as possible I said: "I'm just Oswin."

The wizard chuckled at my brave façade. It made me slightly insecure but I tried not to let him discourage me. However that also got quickly shattered when he opened my files and I saw one piece of paper that contained barely any information about me. And my drivers license.

Picking up the piece of plastic, Graves turned it around in his hand and then read out loud what it said: "Oswin Hoffman-Ainsworth. Date of Birth: 2nd April 1995 in Warsaw, Poland." Finding the rest of the information not important, he looked back at me. "I have never quite seen something like this among wizards or No-Majes. And I find your birthday quite interesting too."

Yeah, me too, considering that I almost turned into an April fools joke.

Too scared to see how Newt and Tina were reacting to it, I just kept staring at my drivers license in Mr. Graves hand.

"You lied to the authority about being a Squib."

"Uh, I didn't say anything to you, you were the one who came up to me and asked if I was a Squib and I just decided to roll with it. So no director, I did not lie to any you."

A brief second of silence where I can tell he was not amused with me at all.

"Why did you pretend to be an Ainsworth?"

"Order a DNA test and maybe then you'll know." I countered back but then noticed the raised eyebrow and it occurred to me that people in this era might not have been introduced to DNA testing yet.

If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now.

Putting my license back into my folder and closing it, Graves decided that he had wasted enough time on me and turned to newt now.

Whelp buddy, it's your turn now.

Pointing with his hand at me and then at the door, he ordered one of the guards to take me out and to his office, he wants to speak there with me later under four eyes.

"She's innocent, she has nothing to do with thi-" Newt came to my defense but was quickly silence by the witch behind him with her want pointing at his neck.

I was grabbed by my arm and dragged out of my chair to graces office. The guilty and worried face expression of Newt was the last thing I saw before the interrogation room door closed behind me.

oOo

Different location, same situation.

I was now seated in Mr. Graves office ( _Percival Graves, Director of Magical Security and Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement_ said on the door). He had dismissed the guards, probably knowing that I can't really do anything against him. If this was a movie, in the moment of distraction I would pull off some really cool karate moves and bring down the bad guys, ask some question and then get the hell out of here. But alas this was real life and I'm not a spy trained in the Red Room.

Graves office didn't look particularly... special I would say. It had what most people needed in an office, a huge desk, nice comfy boss chair, window with a very good view and then shelfs and cupboards containing books and documents. The was decorated with some medals and certificates his outstanding service but I couldn't find any personal belonging. No framed photo of his family or lover or anything. It was just an office of someone with a high position.

Now, why the fuck was Percival Graves staring at me like that?

Oh, believe me, it's not the wide-eyes, amazed at my beauty staring. It's the bored, do-something-to-amuse-me-stare. Just as creepy.

"I mean you no harm, Miss Hoffmann-Ainsworth." He began, empathizing my last name as a reminder the he knows who I am, more or less.

"I find that very hard to believe." I replied, glaring at him. "From what I understand, Muggles or No-Majes aren't supposed to know about magic and they usually get their memories erased. And yet here I am, sitting in your office with a plate of cookies and coffee served for me. Which means you want something else from me."

I took the slightly raised eyebrow and the half assed smirk on his face that the bullshit wasn't entirely wrong. He let out a sigh and then leaned slightly forward whereas I did the exact opposite. I wanted to create as much space between me and him as possible.

"When I see your face, I see someone from the Ainsworth family." He started. It means he knew my great-grandfather's family personally or at least that's how I took it. "And yet, you are a No-Maj. Not a witch. Not a Squib. A No-Maj."

"Well deducted, sir." Came my sarcastic compliment. At this point I don't know if I'd prefer him sitting there in silence and looking over the lack of files or talking to me. Can't he just drop dead on spot?

He kept on talking. "Let's not beat around the bush here. You are a descendant of Archer Ainsworth and you are from the future."

"There are no flying cars or colonies on Mars yet in 2016, if that's what you want to know." It took me every ounce of my body from not saying 'Bitch I might be'. This could get me even more on his bad side.

"If you give me the location of the Ainsworth's pocket watch, I might let your friends live."

Stunned into silence for a brief silence, I recovered but also lost my cool composure. Shooting up from my seat, I felt my throat going dry, not wanting to believe what he just said. "What did you do to them."

Knowing that he had hit a sore sport and got me wrapped around his finger now, Graves leaned back into his seat and wore what I would describe as a villainous smirk, like he knew he was going to win this verbal battle.

"They were sentenced to death for breaking the Statue of Secrecy."

"Just- just like that? No trial? No lawyer? Nothing?"

"This is not how things in America work."

And SPLASH, the perfectly brewed coffee wasn't in the cup anymore, it was on Mr. Graves face.

With trained fast reflexes he grabbed his wand and I was knocked from my chair onto the floor, pain surging through my body which seemed to fade away slowly though. Still not a very pleasant experience. The director rose up from his seat and marched toward me. I panicked and scrambled back, but could not get far with the wall behind me. In only two long strode he was standing above me, his calm posture gone now and the coffee dripping onto the carpet, staining it. I'm sure that was nothing a little magic could not fix. Sadly I couldn't say the same thing for the bruise that will form on my neck via the hand that was choking me. It was loose enough for me to still breathe properly, he hadn't put too much pressure on it. At first I struggled against it but stopped once he pointed his wand at me.

Also I really can't stand the coffee smell coming from him.

"Tell me where the pocket watch is." He seethed.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Liar!" He objected and tightened his grip just a bit, enough to press tears out of my eyes.

"I swear I don't know!" I repeated. He didn't ask any further and instead looked me in the eyes. Then I felt something really weird and uncomfortable inside my head, like it was poking around my brain. I did not like the feeling at all, so I began to shake my head to throw whatever was inside out. It proved to be a challenge with his hand around my neck and all that jazz,

Graves suddenly let go, a triumphally smile on his face. I gasped for air and touched my sore throat.

"It seems like I have found what I needed to know." Mr. Graves rose from his crouched position, towering over me like a predator who has finally cornered his prey. Then he raise his wand and pointed it at my forehead which only made me cry harder. "I have no use for you anymore. Don't worry, this will be quickly and painless, you won't even feel it."

Every person would know that in this moment he meant death and seeing as I was indeed cornered and a sobbing mess the only thing I could think if doing was closing my eyes and wishing this will be over as fast as possible.

The death blow never came because the sound of a very loud and shrill alarm bell rang through the whole building. Outside the office people were running and shouting about the prisoners have escaped. Then someone entered the room, saying that Graves presence was required by the president now and there was no time to waste. He let out a frustrated sigh and lowered his wand, telling the other wizard he'll be on his way now.

Before leaving he kneeled down again and grabbed a fist full of my hair. "I'll deal with you later." And with that he swaggered out of his office and shut the door behind him. A few clicking sound tells me that he has locked the door.

Now that I was finally alone again, I sacked down even further against the wall and onto the floor, crying so much tears that my nose was stuffed with snot and I had trouble breathing.

oOo

After I was done using my scarf to clean my stuffed nose and tears I decided to dump it in the corner as it was too gross or me to wear it around my neck anymore. I began to rummage through his office opening every drawer and cupboard that didn't have a lock.

I have no shame and it seems like I'm going to die later anyway, so I might as well leave my mark here. Plus they could always use magic to clean everything up. I did think about escape routes, but jumping out of the window my least favorite as the view outside already tells me his office was on the higher floors and despite how much I like being at high places scaling down the Woolworth Building has never been on my agenda list and never will be. The door was locked of course, kicking it down has crossed my mind too.

Artofmanliness dot com taught me that running at the door shoulder first is the best way to dislocate them, so no don't do that. Next step would be check which way the door opens and much to my bad luck it opened to the inside. Kicking it down was next to impossible. And that seemed to be all of my escape options, more wasn't left anymore. So yeah, that's how I ended up spinning around Graves' comfy boss chair (it had a switch that made the seat lean back completely and you could take a nap on it) with the black fedora hat sitting on my head, looking through the wanted posters of criminal wizards and witches. Just like every other photographs in the wizarding world, the wanted photos also moves.

Also I found Newt's suitcase under the office desk along with his and Tina's wands in the drawer (Graves fails at hiding things forever). It made me realize that both of them could be executed in this very moment. Unless the alarm bell saying the prisoners escaped meant they were still alive and well, they escaped. At which it means the British wizard is going to look for his suitcase too. SO if they find it before the dickhead comes back, I have a chance to live and run away.

Suddenly filled with hope again, I jumped up from the seat and grabbed the wands and the suitcase and walked to the door, grabbing the door handle again. Just like before it didn't budge. Not sure if wizards use key to lock door or magic spell, but I doubt the keyhole was there for decorations.

Only if I was a keyblade wielder and had a keyblade with me.

And then I remembered I always carry a lock pick set with me and that it was in my coat pocket (they actually did not search through our pockets prior arresting us which seems like a really fatal mistake in my opinion.)

I have practiced picking locks with every door we had in our house thinking that one day I might need it when urban exploring. Plus it just seemed like an unnecessary cool skillset to have. But I wouldn't say I was a pro at it especially now that I was putting myself under pressure, fearing any second the lock is gonna turn and Graves is going back to deliver the killing blow. That thought did slow me down but I was determined not to stop here and give up. So I kept moving the wrench a bit here, applying slightly more or less pressure there and after what felt like forever it finally made click.

Oswin the Muggle successfully picked Director Pericval Graves office lock without any magic!

Quickly putting my lock pick set back into its pouch, I grabbed the suitcase and the wands, pressed my ear against the door and listened carefully for any sounds. When I was sure there was no one I slowly opened the door three or four inches wide and peeked out. A very familiar friendly face popped into my view, surprised but also relieved to see me.

"Oswin!" Queenie shouted in delight.

I opened the door quickly and hugged the younger Goldstein sister, sobbing into her clothes as I was very happy to see her. Being the kind hearted person she was he hugged me back and stroked my hair, quickly reading my mind about what happened and said some comforting words to me.

"I have Newt's suitcase and their wands." I finally let go of her and hold up aid things, at which Queenie and Jacob (didn't notice he was there but good to see he was here) both looked very happy about it.

"What happened to you?" Jacob asked, pointing at my neck. I assume the bruises have started to form already.

"The director of security happened." I replied back and pushed my hair over my shoulder to hide them, ignoring Queenie's concerned look as he knows exactly how it happened. Not wanting to think back about it, I changed the topic. "Where is your sister and Newt?"

"That's where we will be heading now. Follow me." Queenie said and swiftly turned around on her heel, gripping her wand tightly, battle ready as Jacob and I trotted after her.

It was a good idea to have Queenie leading the way since she worked here and knows the building the best. Also her ability to be able to read people's mind makes it possible for her to know at which corner someone is going to pass us by so we know when we need to stop and wait. We did t until we reached the elevator and pressed the button leading us to the basement. As we arrived and stepped out, another alarm bell ran in the distance instantly followed by a group of wizard and witches marching down the corridor. Quickly we turned around into the opposite direction and leaned tightly against the wall into the shadow, waiting for the footsteps to disappear. Then we kept looking for Newt and Tina.

As soon as we took the next turn to the right we bumped into them, both ready to take whoever it was down with their fists but sighed in relief when they saw it was us. However there was no time for a happy reunion as we all know we were wanted fugitives. At the moment we needed a safe way to escape the building and keep looking for the escaped creatures.

In a flash Queenie had a brilliant solution to our problem. She gestured to the case I was holding: "Get in!"

oOo

Started from the bottom no we're here, at the bottom of the suitcase in the shack.

Newt has left us in there to see how his creatures were doing after the MACUSA has invaded is suitcase. They were found in a slightly nervous state but seemed to be unharmed. I wanted to go after him but then realized I wouldn't be much of a help and will just hinder him in the process. So I stayed behind with Jacob and Tina. The atmosphere in the room very tense. We were all praying that Queenie will smuggle us safely out of the Woolworth Building. None of us were saying anything.

Absent mindedly I began to rub my sore neck again, cursing the director bastard under my breath. Unfortunately that action did not go unnoticed by the brunette Goldstein sister, who turned into mom-mode the moment she saw my bruised neck. In quick steps she was at my side, grabbing my hand away from my neck and examined the bruises.

"Who did this to you?"

"That cunt bitch - I mean Percival Graves did that to me." I replied back, correcting myself mid sentence thinking that maybe, just maybe I should tone down my language a little bit. "I knew I should have kneed him in the balls the first opportunity I had."

A smile hushed over Tina's face but quickly disappeared. Maybe because she remembered we were having bad blood and didn't want to laugh at the things I was saying. She was about to open her mouth and say something but then the door opened and Newt stepped back in.

"Everyone is a bit shaken up, but I managed to calm the – Oswin what happened?" Now Newt turned into mom-mode too (or never switched it off) and popped up next to Tina, tenderly reaching out a hand but stopped right at my neck and looked me in the eyes, silently asking for permission to look at the bruises. In response I tied my hair back so had easier access. Tina stepped back to let Newt to his job. He began by grabbing my head carefully with both hands and tilting it slightly to the side and then let one hand ghost over the skin of my neck. I tried my best to look at anything in this room but Newt.

Oh look a jar filled with worms that were still alive and wiggling around, lovely.

Queenie knocked a couple of times, letting us know it was safe to get out now, so Jacob and Tina decided to ditch me alone here with newt. Guys please don't make things more awkward than it already is.

Aaaand they're gone.

"I am so sorry, Oswin." Newt uttered out, his hand now resting on both of my shoulders. "I should- I should have let them know sooner you were a Muggle and – they'd have to left you with Jacob, this is all my-"

Having a vague feeling which direction this conversation was going to I lifted up both of my hands and held them against both sides of Newt's cheek, before slapping down light enough to make him flinch and stop talking.

"Don't you dare go all cliché and blame yourself now. I am old enough to take care of myself and no one asked you to be my babysitter. You're trying your best here to help out a stranger and this is all that matters, okay?" I watched his face for any reactions and when he finally looked me in the eyes with a small smile, I smiled back. Realizing that my hands were still on Newt's cheek I abruptly let go and retraced my hands, looking away from his face.

"Nice hat." Newt commented and then began to rummage through his cupboard for something.

"Thanks. I stole it from Percival Graves' office." I replied and tipped the black fedora a bit back. It fit perfectly on my head. I'm sure he won't miss it either.

Newt returned with a worn out yellow-grey-striped knitted scarf. Thanking him I wrapped it around my neck and took a quick sniff. Smelled like cinnamon and fresh mowed grass. Wasn't a bad smell per say but it guess it'll take some time to get used to it. Out of curiosity when Newt waited for me at the ladder I stood up on my toes and sniffed his neck, and action that got him flustered.

"Did anyone ever tell you you smell like a cinnamon roll?" Was my explanation and without waiting for an answer I climbed up the stairs to join Tina, Queenie and Jacob outside.

* * *

 


	11. Let's Go to the Mall, Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC
> 
> guys guys guys I finally sat down and wiped out one or two sketches of how I sorta imagine Oswin looks like
> 
> xzhang.tumblr.com/tagged/to-be-continued
> 
> xzhang dot tumblr dot com/tagged/to-be-continued

**Let's Go to the Mall, Today**

A brick wall.

We were standing in front of a brick wall. Evidently this wall is a victim of street advertisement for a lipstick. It showed a woman with curly ginger hair looking into the mirror featuring a red lipstick but the text said The Blind Pig. That seemed a very weird name for a war paint. Then again I recall Queenie and Tina saying something about going to a bar, not cosmetic shopping.

Which would explain why we were standing in front of a very shady looking brick wall with the shad advertisement. Should have known the moment we ended up in the shad looking district and walked into a shady looking alleyway. Apparently Tina knows a shady person who does shady business and he might know where Newt's magical invisible monkey is.

Dougal is the chaps name and he is a Demiguise.

Newt fails at naming creatures forever.

Says the one who named the Niffler Cabbage.

"You might want to put some lipstick on, sweetie.." Queenie said as she looked at the poster and then back at me.

"Uh, why?"

As an explanation both Tina and Queenie raised their wand and used magic to change their clothes. Off were their business clothes and on the flapper dresses. Tina wore a black semi laced dress that had a very low cut in the front and back. Her hairstyle also changed into a cute wavy bob and a hint of make up could also be spotted. Queenie's dress in contrast was more what I'd describe as modest. It was also flapper but she sleeves reached her elbow and she slapped a redder shade of lipstick on.

Jacob was love struck (again) by the sight of Queenie whereas Newt looked away, slightly embarrassed. But he took the clue and wiped out his wand to fix his bow tie. Sighing I grabbed for my red lipstick and pocket mirror in my bag and turned away to put it on (same shade Peggy Carter uses in her TV show hehe). Making sure the fedora hat was sitting well I tried to brush my hair with my fingers.

"Red lipstick looks amazing on you! Would you like me to give you a dress too? I think you'd look wonderful in dark blue." Winking at me, Queenie pointed her wand at my body but I declined the offer, at which she pouted but turned back to the brick wall.

Staring at their dresses, I imagined how I'd look in one of those. I decided that I did not like it as they don't accent your figure. And I just prefer skater dresses.

Tina knocked at the wall in a specific rhythm. A hatch opened where the poster eyes were and now a pair of almost black eyes peeked through it.

I see a hidden shady secret door. Tina spoke few words with the guard and then the door opened. It was a bar built in a basement, meant to be hidden away from pryful eyes. The ceiling was low and the room wasn't very well lit either. Different cigar smells were mixed in the air. Wizard and witches... and other races were gathered her to gamble, drink and gossip. Despite seeing like no one was paying attention to the newcomer I could feel their eyes staring holes into us. The wall was decorate with different kinds of wanted posters and somewhere in the back musicians were playing jazz music. Someone was singing too.

Tina walked down the bar with confidence, her goals clear in sight as she knows exactly what she was here for: Business and no time for fun. Queenie followed after her, also unfazed by the surrounding. Only Jacob, Newt and me felt very much out of place. Jacob and me because we were Muggles in a wizard bar and Newt well, maybe because he simply didn't like to be here. It's not that I've never been to a bar before (had my fair share of bar hopping experience), I've just never been in a bar full of criminals before.

The brunette Goldstein sister gestured with her chin to a table. Newt and her sat down. Figuring I should let them handle the talking with whoever they were going to meet, I joined Jacob at the bar. It had a good view on everything.

"How do I get a drink in this joint?" Jacob asked to no one. Instantly a bottle with liquid flew toward him and he caught it just in time. We were both stunned at this and then decided I should try order something too.

"Hi, I'd like to order a Sex on the Bead please." I ignored the look Jacob was giving me and then realized there was no bartender. Then I looked down. Something with pointy floppy ears and big grumpy eyes looked back unfriendly.

"What? Ain't you never seen a house-elf before."

In sync Jacob and I looked at each other and then back the house elf.

"Oh, no, yeah, no, yeah of course I have..." Jacob tried to save us "I love house elves." He removed the cap from his bottle and took a sip, smiling confidently. "My uncle's a house elf."

The look on the elf' face told us he didn't believe the bullshit, but decided not to ask any further. Instead he just kept staring at us, making me feel uncomfortable more and more. Then Queenie approached us and ordered six shots of something called giggle water and then turned to Jacob. I took this as a cue to leave them alone and spotted a table with free seats. From there I had the bar with Jacob and Queenie and the other table with Tina and Newt in my view.

Well, that's definitely not how I Imagined an elf to looks like. The countless times of marathoning _Lord of the Rings_ made me think elves were tall and beautiful with pointy ears and long hair and immortal. J.R.R. Tolkien setting unrealistic standard for elves since whenever his books were first published.

Or at least that's what I was thinking until another house elf broke my train of thoughts by putting seven shot glasses filled with rainbow colored content on my table.

Confused I pointed at the alcohol. "I did not order them."

"The chap over there did." The grumpy house elf pointed a guy wearing a grey trench coat and a fedora, who seemed to be nervously looking at his feet.

"I don't want them."

"I ain't an owl delivering messages back and forth, you can do that yourself!" And with that he returned back to the bar and began to clean some glasses.

I shoved the tray with the seven shots away from me. Don't get me wrong, I love alcohol, but only when I was drinking with my friends. Which reminds me of that one time we went to a Christmas party at a Café bar. The drinks were all on the house, which was really cool because they mixed really good strawberry vodka shots. You could smell the vodka but not taste it at all. I lost count on how many shots I took but I do recall feeling like I had to throw up very badly. There was a long a line at the bathroom but I didn't want to throw up inside the Café bar. So as quickly as possible I dashed for the door and the moment I opened it I threw up onto the ground outside. I don't like to brag about it too much but I was very proud of myself that I did not in fact puked onto the Café floor.

Point is I would love to take those rainbow shots but given my current situation I think I should wait for the danger to be over and then get shitfaced. Also never accept drinks from strangers. I glances to the bar and saw that Queenie and Jacob were still flirting with each other, Newt and Tina were also talking about something.

Oh my God I can't believe I am fifth-wheeling _again_. Ugh how come every time I go out with friends it's me third- or fifth-wheeling.

Hm, weird. Somehow the sight of Tina and Newt getting along didn't sit well with me. But again, that might be because I still had bad blood with her and blamed her for everything that has happened at the MACUSA whereas Newt seemed to be all forgiven and forgotten. I guess it just slightly irked me he was like that, although it does seem like a healthier way to live. I tend to hold grudges, forgive but remember what that bastard did, or delete that person off from my social media and generally pretend they don't exist in my life anymore.

To put it blunt, I'm stubborn and petty as fuck and that has probably ruined few chances of me being really good friends with someone.

Back to the present. Or past. Or whatever time we I was at.

Feeling the ugly green monster inside me waking up (hello Hulk) I turned back to the shots and picked up the blue one, sniffing on it. It smelled like blueberry and popcorn.

"Hello, I uh, I couldn't help but notice we have matching hats." The guy who bought me shots stood in front of me now. He wore a sheepish smile. I noticed he had dimples when he smiles and it was sorta cute. He was tall and had a clean shave face, making him look younger than he actually was. Or maybe he was that young and not capable of growing a proper beard.

"I'm not alone." I replied and pointed at the bar and then at the other table. "I'm here with friends."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I mean, not that that I was watching you – I just saw you walking in with them." He chuckled awkwardly and then scratched his cheek like he wanted to say something else but wasn't sure how to phrase it. I couldn't help but think he was a bit like Newt. Except Newt was more of a dork but did not shy away from being sassy whereas this stranger sitting with me gave me the vibe of what I would call in German a Schüchti hoch drei. Literally translated would be Shy to the power of three. What I was trying to is he seemed to be very very very 100x shy.

Turning my head around to look at what my friends were doing, I noticed that Newt and Tina were now looking over aat me, both sightly concerned. I mouthed 'help me' at them, to which they only gave me a pitying look back. However Newt seemed to be about to get up and go over if it wasn't for the bar owner appearing now and joining them at their table.

Well fuck. I suppose I could handle him on my own.

"Look, it's very nice of you. But I don't drink." I lied through my teeth, giving him a smile that I appreciated the gesture but just wasn't looking for a drinking buddy. "I'd appreciate if you would leave me alone."

Flustered, I watched how his cheeks turned red. "Uh, sure. I'm - I'm very sorry for bothering you." Hurriedly he grabbed the tray with the seven shots, got up, looked around and sat down at a free table away from me.

I got up and butted into Jacob and Queenie's conversation, just on time to witness Jacob bravely taking a shot and then bubbling out a very high pitched girly giggle.

"Not your type?" Queenie asked, quickly looking at the guy who dumped the alcohol content onto the floor while making sure that no one was watching him.

"I don't have a type. If I like someone then I like them." I replied back and then looked at the five shot glasses, debating whether I should take one or not. Alcohol sounded so tempting at the moment. Resisting the urge to drink, I went back to watch Newt and Tina talking with someone now. I'll take a wild guess that he's a goblin. Newt was offering the goblin things but he seemed to be not very impressed with anything until he spotted something in Newt's pocket. I couldn't see what it was until the British wizard reached for it and slowly handed it to the bar owner. Squinting my eyes I made out the shape of something green and sticky.

It was Pickett!

By the Goddess, I couldn't believe Newt was handing Pickett over for information. If it was Cabbage he'd be handing over, I would have stopped the trade immediately. Not that I don't like Pickett, I just like to play favorite.

"Am I the only one who thinks it's sad he's wasting seven shots?" I pointed back at the guy who was now done with throwing the alcohol away.

"You did tell him to go away." Jacob retorted back, taking another shot of the giggle water.

Queenie was about to give her own two cents too when suddenly a house elf shouted MACUSA ARE COMING followed by Tina accusing him, "You tipped them off!"

And then the posters on the wall changed into wanted posters of Tina and Newt. Wizards and witches began teleporting into the bar making the people here trying to get away, probably not wanting to get arrested. I do admit it took me a bit for my brain to register what was happening and that we should get out of here ASAP. Otherwise we'll risk getting escorted back into the cell and I don't want that.

Queenie stood protectively in front of Jacob and me, knowing that we couldn't defend ourselves against magic. That still didn't stop Jacob from sauntering over to the goblin and punching him in the face. He turned back to us, saying: "He reminds me of a foreman." The blonde witch was very delighted about the punch.

Taking a quick look at the chaos, I spotted the British wizard crawling on the ground, looking for Pickett. Tina had her wand out and was throwing spells at the MACUSA agents and also deflecting attacks. I was mesmerized by her confidence in attacking and defending herself. This was what she was trained for and she was right in her element. Fuck with her and you won't live to see tomorrow. In another corner I saw the rainbow shots guy throwing spells at a criminal and then quickly shouting a sincere apology that he didn't mean it, he was simply doing his job. Which means he worked for the MACUSA. I can't believe I talked to that guy. Why didn't Tina warn me beforehand?

Newt and Tina quickly made their way to us. Jacob grabbed one last shot and dunked it down before we were teleported out of here.

oOo

"What did he want from you?" Newt inquired after a few minutes of silence.

We were making our way downtown to the Macy department store because apparently that's where Dougal the Demiguise has been last sighted. Queenie and Jacob were pretty much talking about the differences between cooking using magic and the way Muggle's usually do. Personally I don't see that much of a difference. With magic everything is easier ad you really don't have to do much work except making sure that the spell is working but it also takes out the whole fun. And the love is lacking. What is food if you don't make it with love? A Krabby Patty produced by machines, that's what it is.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Dunno. I saw that he was with the MACUSA though."

"No, no. I meant Mr. Graves."

"Ah." Came from me and I wrapped Newt's scarf a bit higher. Glancing to Newt's other side, Tina was trudging along at our pace. Her eyes were set on whatever was in front of us (Queenie and Jacob), but I wouldn't put past behind me that she was listening to our conversation.

"Well, Graves said that he uh - " I paused briefly searching for the right words "he knows about me and my current series of unfortunate events."

Newt nodded along to everything I was saying while Tina threw us a suspicious look but quickly looked away when we both turned around to stare at her eavesdropping.

Then I remembered something else. "Oh yeah, he also wanted to know something about a pocket watch. Apparently belonged to the Ainswo- to my family."

"A pocket watch? He- he did this to you because of a pocket watch?" Newt repeated what I implied.

Dramatically I threw my hands up in the air. "Beats me, fam. If he really wants a pocket watch that bad, I'll just buy him one and smash it into his ugly face."

At that Newt got silent and thought about something, but then shook his head to himself. Then he turned to Tina and asked how far we were from the department store. It was a magnificent building with windows showcasing Christmas present ideas for your mom/dad/brother/sister/girlfriend/boyfriend. Sure, if I had a VISA card with unlimited credit then I'd shop here. For not I'll just stick with DIY gift ideas because I'm a college student.

Hm, I did inherit a part of my great-grandfather's fortune.

However the decorations did make me realize that's soon Christmas and yet I am still stuck here in 1926. I really hope I'll at least make it back for Christmas. Dad always makes turducken (deboned pigeon stuffed in a deboned chicken stuffed in a deboned turkey) and it's the most amazing thing ever.

As we all did some window shopping, the highly expensive dark chocolate – that claimed you can lose weight with it – started floating up in the air and then flew away. We all looked at each other and then ran for the big front door.

"Wait." I started and stopped Newt from casting a spell on the lock. "What if you trigger the alarm? I really don't want to spend the night in jail."

Queenie chimed in, "Oh, I can apparate us in. I know this department store well. They sell amazing clothing fabric."

So she teleported us inside to the jewelry section. Cross my finger Cabbage will not escape again. Thankfully department stores don't turn all the lights off, they like to let the small lamps for the glass cases on so thieves can find the expensive diamonds easier.

The blonde witch straightened her coat and looked around, happy we landed safely inside and didn't trigger the alarm. "I never knew breaking and entering can be so exciting."

"Girl, you have no idea." I commented, reminiscing the times where me and some other people would gather our camera equipment and go on our own slightly illegal trips. I received some questioning looks from the three wizards and one No-Maj. Especially Tina, who apparently used to be an Auror, the wizard equivalent to out police/military force. "Subway tunnels, abandoned chateaus, sometimes we climb up cranes too." I ticked off with my fingers, at which Tina only raised her eyebrows higher whereas Newt looked rather proud of me. "Why do you think I carry a lock pick set with me? It certainly helped me getting out of that cunt bitch's office." To accent my point I pulled out my lock pick set.

Amazed, Queenie pointed at it. "I tried to pick his lock with spells. It did not work."

"See? Muggle tools can be useful too."

Jacob was about to open his mouth and add something too, but then he pointed at a very cute pink handbag that was floating few meters away from us to the food section. Trying to be as stealthy as possible, we followed the handbag by tiptoeing after Dougal. Then we hid ourselves behind some plastic Christmas decoration and peeked over the edge. The decorations were doing a pretty bad job at hiding us.

"So Demiguises are fundamentally peaceful," Newt educated us in a low voice, "but they can give a nasty nip if provoked."

"Are you speaking from life experience?" I shot back at which Newt only looked away. This was probably his way of saying yes but he didn't want to admit it

Dougal was still carrying the pink bag (I really want to keep it) made himself visible and we watched him climbing up a table and stealing a box of pralines.

"You three head that way." The British wizard pointed at the Goldstein sisters and Jacob "And try very hard to be not predictable."

I pressed my lips into a thin line, thinking whether I should point out that in horror movies splitting up is the first guaranteed way to get murdered by the serial killer clown. But I have seen Dougal before and I doubt he'd be capable of killing anyone. However if I do tie tonight I will come back as a ghost and personally haunt Newt's magical ass.

Before we could get very far, a loud screeching sound echoed above us.

I couldn't help but let out a tired and sigh and look at Newt. "That's it. We splitted up and now we're going to get tortured and murdered."

Horrified he asked back. "Now why would you say that?"

"Uh, every single horror movie ever?"

Dougal began to scramble up more sweet and food into his handbag and then dashed up the stairs. Tina, Queenie and Jacob joined us, asking if the screeching was Dougal. At this point I'm just glad we were one whole group again and 60% is made up of magical people who could stun the serial killer.

"I think it might be the reason that the Demiguise is here." Newt smiled and quickly we made our way up to the stairs

oOo

I have seen all kinds of different creatures in Newt's suitcase, from as small as a Bowtruckle to as big as Ellie the Erumpent.

But I was not prepared to see the snake-bird filling up a whole attic room. Last time I checked they were small and freshly hatched out of the eggs. If they all grow as big as this one then I don't know how Newt plans to host them all in his suitcase. And while we were talking about the big one, how come I never noticed it? Yes, I know I have something my friends like to call a tunnel vision, and yes it has happened multiple times when I was out I might have bumped into friends but my brain did not register it was them so I just stared and then kept walking. They usually text me later going ' _Hey, why did you ignore me'_. But I am sure if there was something as big and blue as this Occamy I would have seen it.

Or so I thought to as the beast suddenly screeched up and moved, knocking us all out of the way in the process. All because Queenie accidentally tripped over something. The creatures body hit my torso and I flew backwards, thankfully landing on few pillows. Can't say the other were as lucky as I was. Dougal jumped onto Jacob with full force, causing him to stumble onto the ground. It was a lucky move because that way they did not get hit either.

Not sure how Newt and Tina were doing, but I did hear the magizoologist shouting something about getting an insect and a teapot.

Getting up, I watched how the winged snake-bird creature flapped in the attic, one wing almost hitting Jacob. The second one was coming my way and I managed to dropped down and roll over in time. Staying down I put my hands over my head and kept it lowered like we practices a long time ago in High School. However it did not stop me from peeking up just a little bit. The Occamy has risen up a bit higher now, its wings destroying the rood. Poor Newt was still clinging onto the snake birds back, seemingly to be slipping more and more.

Queenie screamed, Jacob was holding onto Dougal and Tina crawled along the floor for something. Then I saw a fat big ugly cockroach crawling past me right in front of my nose. I stared at it and then back at my comrades struggling with the creatures. Heaving out a disgusted sigh I grabbed for the insect. It struggled in my hand and I can feel its tiny legs scraping against my hand. If I wasn't that crept out I would have found it ticklish. "Cockroach!" I screamed loudly and hold it up in the air.

"Teapot!" Came back from Tina on the other side, mimicking my pose.

For a second we were both very proud of ourselves for finding the things Newt asked us to. However shouting it out loud only made our current situation worse. It scared the Occamy even more and with it's long body it squashed Jacob and Queenie against the wall. I just had to jump back – or rather stumbled back, but the body was still blocking my way to Tina.

I froze my movement, not daring to move. There was a good reason for that. Big round eyes were staring at what I was holding in my hand. I was too scared to make eye contact with the Occamy, fearing if I do it's gonna snap at me with its beak.

A freckled face popped out from behind the Occamy's head. "Roach in the teapot..."

I gulped, slowly turning my head to look at Tina on the other side, also standing frozen at her spot with the teapot in her hand. She looked at the insect and then pointed with her eyes at the teapot.

I get the message. She wants me to throw it at her. Did I ever tell you I'm really bad at throwing? But what other choice did we have here? Not much. So I stayed still for a couple of more seconds before suddenly throwing the cockroach away from into Tina's direction, glad to be finally getting rid of it. Remind me to wash my hands later.

The Occamy reacted instantly but so did Tina. The older Goldstein sister run forward with the teapot stretched out, jumped over the creatures long body, landed and then sliding on her knees and heads down, the cockroach landed perfectly into the teapot. Newt's creature screeched again, flew up as high as the attic ceiling allowed and then went after the insect in the pot. I closed my eyes, fearing that this was the end of Tina. It's flying down at a fast speed and she's going to get crushed. But there was no bone crushing sound and when I opened my eyes Newt rushed forward and jammed a lid down onto the teapot, explaining the Occamies can also shrink to fit into small space.

"Tell me the truth." Tina asked, staring seriously into Newt's face. "Was that everything that came out of the case."

"I certainly hope it was." I commented on the side. The wizard confirmed that it was.

Queenie has already taken out her wand and used a spell to repair the damage we/the Occamy has caused.

"We done here now then?" I inquired.

Then we huddled together into a group and left the department store.

oOo

"You won't believe what a horrible day I had, Cabbage." I began as I watched the Niffler stacking up coins. How come everytime I come back to his nest it feels like he has more and more coins? "You're lucky you're a Niffler. First I got arrested, and then interrogated, and then the cunt bitch asked me about a stupid pocket watch. As if I know where it is." Cabbage scrunched his snout and then turned his back to me, digging through his pile of shiny things.

Feeling a bit offended that he ignored me after I poured my heart out to him, I looked around to see what the others were doing. Jacob carried Dougal back to his nest, Tina and Queenie were crouched over the Occamies' nest, both smiling and Newt walked around with Pickett in his hand. Said Bowtruckle seemed to be crossing his arms and not really listening to Newt. It was a comical sight. He then let out a sigh and places Pickett back onto his shoulder and proceed to grab a bucket and walk away. Queenie also left, leaving just me, Jacob and Tina here.

As I was about to walk back to the shed too, Cabbage threw a coin at the back of my head to get my attention. Frowning I turned around to give the Niffler a piece of my mind, but stopped when I saw Cabbage was holding something up for me.

A pocket watch.

Huh, okay.

Not sure what to do, I asked. "Can I take a look?" Nodding his head, I cupped my hands together and the NIffler dropped the watch into it. Design wise it was a very pretty pocket watch. It wasn't very big either, at least not as big as the one I usually see in Victorian movies. The pocket watch was small enough to be hidden in my hand when I close my fingers around it. The chain was missing though. The upper clamp of the case didn't fully cover the watch, instead it had a symmetrical swirly patterns, enabling the holder to see bits of the watch inside. I could make out the pointed and gears. The pocket watch opened swiftly when I clicked the button. Besides being able to see the gears and the inside of the watch, there wasn't anything too special about it. What I did notice though is that it did not have a glass protection. The pointers weren't ticking and the gears weren't shifting. In short it was broken and useless. Running my finger over the back, I felt something engraved. It said _Ad Infinitum_. Math has taught me it's Latin for infinity or forevermore.

Quite frankly the pocket watch didn't look very shiny anymore. Maybe it was golden once, a long time ago, but now it just looks... rusted and sad. Which makes me wonder why Cabbage has it.

Not knowing what to do with it, I put it back into the Niffler's nest. Cabbage then pocketed it into his pouch and patted it, making me think he wants to say it's safe there.

I laughed at the cute gesture. "I'm sure that's not what Graves was looking for."

"What's not what he was looking for?" An all to familiar voice inquired from behind. Whipping around I came face to face with Tina.

"A pocket watch." I repeated. "He asked me about a family pocket watch while giving me those nasty bruises."

Furrowing her brows, Tina said: "I worked under Mr. Graves for a long time. He is known under the Auror as someone who collects pocket watches as a hobby. But he is not someone who would use physical violence to get something."

I snorted at what she told me. "That's cute, he collects pocket watches." Says the one who collects Starbucks membership cards. "You know what I think is fishy? That he is so sure I have it."

"He has been acting very strange lately." Tina muttered under her breath.

As we stood there in silence it occurred to me that despite my burst out in the basement today we were getting along very well now. She didn't bring it up again and neither did I. Of course that left me in the dark, no knowing whether we are just getting along for the sake of capturing all the creatures or whether we were a step closer to become friends. I did notice that whatever happened in the Woolworth Building, Newt and Tina seemed to be getting along quite well now. Not that they had bad blood in the first place, but the brunette Goldstein was less annoyed with the British wizard now.

My brother (surprisingly) put it best into words: You don't have to like someone and you don't need a good reason to dislike someone. However you should still respect them as a person. Unless they have done something very horrible. Then be an asshole.

Kids these days.

Jacob walked toward us with two empty bucket and asked if we should Newt and Queenie. As we approached the shed, I noticed Newt hunched over something and Queenie looked very concerned. Did something happen?

Tina also noticed the awkward atmosphere. "What are you two talking about?"

"Ah nothing." Newt quickly dismissed it.

I raised an eyebrow. "Nothing usually means something but we love you so we shall respect your privacy until you're ready to talk about it."

"School." Queenie threw in, flashing us her signature cute smile.

"School." Freckle face confirmed, also putting on a smile.

Jacob set down the bucket and put his jacket on. "Did you say school? Is there a school? A wizard school here? In America?"

I looked at him and then back at our wizard friends, silently complimenting Jacob for asking a really good question. Somehow I imagined they went to a normal school and learned magic at home.

Very proud and excited, Queenie answered our question: "Of course – Ilvermorny! It's only the best wizard school in the world!"

"I think you'll find the best wizarding school in the world is Hogwarts!" Newt threw in, looking smugly.

Dropping her smile, the blonde Goldstein sister countered back. "HOGWASH!"

Oh shit, school rivalry, this is going to be hilarious to watch. Reminds me back of the time when my University attended a convention and we presented a project and made some friends along the way from different schools. At some point we talked about joining forces and sabotage the project of other schools because we didn't like them (we never did it).

"So basically in addition to Biology, Algebra, English et cetera you learn magic too?" I asked.

"Bi-Biology?" Came the confused question from Newt.

"What's Algebra?" Tina raised an eyebrow.

"Why would we need English? We can already read and write." Queenie concluded.

I gaped at them, not believing what I was hearing. From next to me Jacob muttered how he hated Algebra when he went to school. Briefly explaining what they teach in Biology, it earned some very interested looks with Newt stating it could come useful knowing how the inside of a body works. Then I told them that in English they teach you more how to bullshit a 5k essay the night before deadline and still get a passing grade. Needless to say we five sat there for some time, discussing the differences of our school system, finished by Tina and Queenie performing their school anthem. Tina hesitated at first but when Queenie freely started to sing she joined.

We clapped and applauded, with Jacob stating: "I want to be a wizard.", making us chuckle.

However our fun was interrupted by the sudden thunder sounds rolling in the background. Newt quickly got up and walked to the Arizona tent. Frank, his thunderbird was flapping his wings wildly and screeched loudly.

Very concerned, Newt examined him and then turned to us.

"Danger. He senses danger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys guys guys I finally sat down and wiped out one or two sketches of how I sorta imagine Oswin looks like
> 
> xzhang.tumblr.com/tagged/to-be-continued
> 
> xzhang dot tumblr dot com/tagged/to-be-continued


	12. Right Now We Just Cry Because It's So Hard to Say Goodbye

"Your name is Oswin Hoffman-Ainsworth."

"Yes."

"You are the great-granddaughter of Archer Ainsworth, a Squib residing in Darlington, Great Britain. And you claim to be from the 21st century."

"I don't claim. I _am_ from 2016."

"Do you have any evidence to back up your claim?"

"I do. It's all in my bag."

The Auror gestured for someone to retrieve my bag and put it on the interrogation table. Waving her wand, she dumped out the contend and waited for me to start explaining.

"This is my passport, something Muggles use as a travel document. You'll see my name and my birthday in it, which should be saying 2nd April 1995."

She flipped it open to the page with my identification information.

"That's my wallet." I pointed at the pink small wallet. "Again, my drivers license and my student ID will have dates on it. My phone contains many photos and I guarantee you, the world is gonna look a lot different in 80 years than you knot it now."

"That's enough, Miss Ainsworth." The Auror said, holding up a hand to make me stop talking.

Her tone suggested that it was enough and she might believe me.

"However, what puzzle us is Grindelwald's fixation on you."

"I don't think he is fixated on me. It's the name Ainsworth." I corrected her as she nodded in agreement.

"You've explained to us you are the great-granddaughter of Archer and yet you didn't know that magic exists until few days ago, when Mr. Scamander found you."

"Yeah, seems about right."

"You wouldn't happen to have any idea what Mr. Grindewald wants?"

I opened my mouth and closed it again, not sure how to start or whether I should tell the MACUSA agent about what happened in Graves' office. Despite Grindewald being caught in sitting in prison now, maybe it was better to tell them. Somewhere deep inside me, I prayed that cooperating will get me on their good side and perhaps save me from being Obliviated. After everything that has happened, the wizarding government still demanded that Jacob needs to forget everything and at that time I was scared the same would happen to me. Much to my surprise – or dismay – they said the need to take me in again. Which basically meant they were arresting me.

"I think he after something he thinks was in the possession of my family. I heard he killed the whole Ainsworth family. Or at least all the one with magic seeing as my great-grandfather is still alive." Pausing briefly, I waited for the Auror to take in what I just said. "The first time me and my friends got arrested, he send me to his – I mean to Mr. Graves office. Grindewald, he uh, he asked me about a pocket watch. Specifically the 'Ainsworth pocket watch'?"

"Do you know what it is?"

"I... no, I don't. I didn't even know you guys existed until a couple of days ago. This is all new to me and I'm suddenly learning parts about my family that I never knew about." My mind briefly wandered to Cabbage when he handed me a rusty old pocket watch but I then decided it was nothing worth mentioning. "But when he was taken away by you- the MACUSA – he said to me ' _Time waits for no one, my dear_ '".

"Yes, I was there too. I don't suppose you'd now what it means."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I know it's a song by the Rolling Stones."

Unimpressed at the useless piece of information, the female Auror glared at me and then proceed to gather up my things back into my bag. Then she opened up a folder and showed me a photo of a necklace in the shape of an hourglass, surrounded by two rings.

"Have you ever seen anything like this?"

"I know how an hourglass looks like. But not specifically this necklace. Why?"

"This is a Time-Turner. As the name suggests, it can be used to travel into the past. However there are limits to how far one can go otherwise there will be consequences if one goes over the limit. Travel too far into the past, the future you know might not be the same anymore. There could be-"

"-Alternative realities, splits in the timeline, paradoxes, the Butterfly Effect." I ticked off with one hand. "I watch _Doctor Who_. I think I can grasp how dangerous my presence here is. But believe me, if there is a way for me to go back to my own time, I would have done it ages ago. I just don't know how. So to answer you question: No, I've never seen a Time-Turner before."

Wordlessly she put the photo back into the folder, giving me few seconds to think about what I was just told. And then I decided to speak up about it.

"Does the Time-Turner also allow you to travel through space?"

"Pardon?"

"Well," I began to explain. "I was in England 2016, and then ended up on a ship on its way to New York 1926. Sounds to me like time and space travel."

A knock on the door interrupted the interrogation. The Auror sharply turned her head to face the door and see who it was. Slowly it opened and a head wearing a fedora hat popped in, looking around rather nervously. His voice sounded familiar too but I couldn't place where I know it from. "I'm very sorry for the intrusion, but we received a message from the Ministry of Magic in Great Britain an-"

The lady got up and gestured him to step out and then she closed the door, leaving me all alone in this concrete box called interrogation room. Releasing my breath I didn't know I've been holding the whole time, I leaned back onto the seat and stared at now empty chair on the other side of the table, my mind replaying what has happened in the last few hours...

oOoOoOo

A black mass wrecked havoc across the city, leaving only chaos behind it. People were freaking out and calling 991. Sirens blasted through the night. It was hard to see what material the black energy was made off. It certainly didn't look anything like fluid, rather more dusty in the shape of vines.

One of the privilege of being acquainted with wizards who know how to teleport is we managed to get the best seat to watch the whole spectacle. Sadly we did not have any popcorn and drinks with us. But let's be honest here, this thing running amok through New York is not a good thing at all. In fact, judging by their face expression it's one of the worst thing that could be happening right now.

"Jeez... Is that the Obscurial-thing?" Jacob Kowalski, always asking the smartest question.

"That's more powerful than any Obscurial I have ever heard of..." Newt muttered, staring at it with fear and fascination.

Something exploded in the distance, accenting the powerful part.

"The MACUSA will kill it. This already means we are exposed." Tina stated, looking very worried into the distance.

"Can you even kill it?"

"Kill the host, and you get rid of the parasite."

I gulped at the answer. As far as I know it's usually kids developing this Obscurus thing. Which means the MACUSA is going to - "They're going to kill a kid?"

Queenie nodded her head solemnly, her eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"They're not killing it." Newt announced, also starring into the city but with a more determined face expression. Then abruptly he turned around and shoved his suitcase into my arms. I had to clutch it against my chest to make sure I didn't drop it. The suitcase wasn't that heavy though.

"If I don't come back, look after my creatures." He ordered and then dug around in his pocket for something. Everything that you need to know is there." A leather bounded worn out journal was put on top of the suitcase. I had to tilt the suitcase a bit back to make sure it didn't fall off.

"Wait, what?" I tried to stop him which was a bit hard with all the stuff I was carrying. "I- I don't know how to take care of magical creatures! I can barely manage my own bedtime and - "

Newt put a hand on my head, or rather on the top of my hat that I was wearing, but I get what he was trying to do. Green eyes starred into my own brown one. "Have a bit more faith in yourself, Oswin." With a few pats he then jumped off the fucking building and booked it before I could open my mouth to say something.

Shocked that Newt just dived head in first to chase after the Obscurial, I whipped around to face Tina, Queenie and Jacob. Maybe one of them has an idea what to do now. Tina pressed her lips into a thin line and balled her hands into a fist and then without a second thought she apparated away too, following Newt. Then Queenie was about to do the same thing but thankfully Jacob had enough common sense to stop her by grabbing her elbow, talking her out of this.

The blonde Goldstein sister then took us near the Woolworth Building. We noticed a bunch of MACUSA wizards rushing to a specific location. Thanks to the Obscurial causing havoc no one payed attention to us. From the distance we saw something like a magical bubble growing around the City Hall station.

I know that station! In my time it's out of order but they offer tours for an inside look. It's a really pretty station. Shame it's gonna be destroyed now.

"We- we can't get in, with all the people standing there, can we?" Jacob asked into the round, hoping someone has a better idea.

Pressing my lips into a thin line, I looked around for something that could help us get into the station without being spotted or getting into trouble again. "What about the subway tunnel? I'm sure by now the trains have stopped working. We could get from one subway station to the other one?"

Queenie flashed me a smile. "Brilliant idea."

oOoOoOo

My train of thoughts were interrupted by the clicking of the door and the Auror walking in and holding the door open.

"You are free to go now."

I blinked.

Once.

Twice.

"Just like that?" I inquired suspiciously. "And I'm not getting Obliviated?"

"Would you like to be?"

"No thanks." I hurried out of the room.

"As you are not a citizen of the United States, nor do you intend to reside here and have a relation with a member of a wizard family, you are permitted to stay on American soil under the condition you will not expose magic. However you and Mr. Scamander have a week time to leave."

"Oh. Okay."

"And this should be given to you per request of your great-grandfather delivered by the Ministry of Magic in Great Britain."

The Auror handed me an envelope. Puzzled I took it and opened. US Dollar bills were inside. I don't know how much but it seemed to be enough for me to get some essentials. Then something horrible dawned one me.

"Wait, so he _knows_ that _I_ am here?"

"All I know is he has been notified about you and whether he could confirm anything or not. He has not given us a satisfactory answer. The MoM will handle the rest once you arrive there."

Somehow my gut told me that there was more to it, but I decided not to dwell too much on it. How much luck must a person have to get away with this. But then I remembered she said the Ministry of Magic in Great Britain wants to see me. Which means I will be taken in by another wizard government. Is that what it feels like to be a wanted fugitive?

Two wizards led me away from the interrogation room out to the main lobby, where a bunch of people bustled around with their briefcases, chatting and/or working. Despite everything that has happened everyone has resumed to their daily work. Although I have heard from some passing by witches that apparently a squad of Aurors has been sent out to look for the real Percival Graves.

I wonder what kind of person the real Percival Graves was.

Probably still a cunt bitch.

The Magical Exposure Threat Level Measurer's hand was pointed at the green area (Level Two: Moderate Threat). Probably means that despite the Obscurial being gone and whole New York has been obliviate they were still being cautious.

Newt was sitting on a bench next to a house-elf who was working on a machine that looked like a spinning wheel except it apparently cleans wands. The British wizard seemed to be very interested in watching how it works, so I stopped and watched Newt watching the house-elf working. I spotted Queenie somewhere in the background holding a try with tea and a bunch of paper, but she turned around to wink at me. Probably read my in the sea of people.

I waved back and plopped down onto the empty seat next to Newt.

"Have we met before?" I mock flirted and put on my best I'm-gonna-seduce-you-face, which also happens to look like my I'm-gonna-preorder-limited-edition-set-and-have-a-great-night-staring-at-it.

Surprised Newt whipped around. "I'm- I'm sorry, I don't think we- Oh, it's you."

"Wow, someone sounds disappointed." I threw back and doublechinned.

"Oh, no, no." He assured me and then smiled. "Good to see you back in one piece. How did it go?"

I breathed in. "Well, it went... well? Seems like I am not getting Obliviated-"

"-That's amazing-"

"Buuuuut apparently uh, the Ministry of Magic is going to handle my case and we should leave in a week's time."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

We sat in silence for the next few minutes, just watching everything that was happening around us. It didn't seem like anyone was noticing the Muggle and the British wizard sitting on the bench next to the wand-cleaning service. I noticed that Newt was still wearing the same clothes. It's like he's the main character of a cartoon and wears the same clothes everyday. Says the girl who's also been wearing the same clothes since she ended up here. I hope Queenie's offer to take me shopping still stands.

It seems like Tina would still take some time. I heard from Newt he has talked with the President an the older Goldstein sister is going to get her old job. Apparently she has some paper documents to fill out and then she can start working in the Auror department again.

"Is he- Is the kid really dead?" I decided to break the silence.

Newt didn't say anything and I decided not to push the subject further, thinking that maybe he simply didn't want to think about it.

"His name was Credence Barebone. He's- He's most likely dead."

oOoOoOo

"He was responsible for the death of a No-Maj. He risked the exposure of our community. He has broken one of our most sacred laws."

"A law that has us scuttling like rats in the gutter! A law that demands that we conceal our true nature! A law that directs those under its dominion to cower in fear lest we risk discovery! I ask you Madam President – I ask all of you. Who does this law protect? Us? Or them? I refuse to bow down any longer.

Whatever has happened here, it seemed like we have missed the whole show. A bunch of Aurors and the Madame President herself were gathered at the station. Somewhere through the crowd Queenie, Jacob and I spotted Newt and Tina.

Realizing that this might not be a good time to butt in and announce our arrival, we decided to stay behind the bunch of wizards (who hasn't noticed us yet).

At some pointed the President ordered the Aurors to take away Graves' wand, which of course did not sit well with him and he began to fight his way out of this. Even though I don't like him, I do have to say he was handling the situation pretty well and was indeed a very skilled wizard. So far he has managed to deflect every magic attacks aimed at him and manage to knock down few at the same time. Judging b the look of the MACUSA President she seemed to be worried to. It also didn't look like they had a lot of chances to win until Newt released his butterfly-dinosaur-jojo. The Swooping Evil leaped through the air and then spit out something slimy at Graves, binding his hands behind his back and making him drop his wand. Defeated he fell onto his knees.

My curiosity got the better hold of me and I wanted to get a closer to get a better view on what was happening now. Securing my hat and gripping tightly Newt's suitcase, I flapped up my collar to hide my face and slowly pushed my way through the crow. I only stopped when I was standing a little behind two Aurors, peeking through the space between them.

Tina retrieved Graves wand and Newt his wand at Graves. " _Revelio_."

Right in front of many witnesses Graves' face and hair began to change, or rather blend into someone else's. Gone was the black hair cut and brown eyes, replaced with bleached hair and ice-col blue eyes. Graves – or whoever this person was, slowly lifted up his head. I have never seen anyone filled with so much hate.

I scrunched my nose and tried to memorized this man's face because obviously he seemed to be a very dangerous fellow.

Is it just me or does he look a bit like Johnny Depp with bleached hair?

Madame President stepped toward the captured man. He looked at her with mockery and smirked. "Do _you_ think you can hold _me_?"

As he said those words, a chill went down my spine. There was something about his calmness and self-confidence that I did not like at all. He knew he was powerful and he was very sure he's not going to sit behind the bars for a very long time.

Not being taunted by his words, the President replied in the same confident tone: "We'll do our best, Mr. Grindewald."

The his eyes met mine and he was stunned for a second to see me here, but it soon turned into an ugly ass smile on that ugly ass face. "Time waits for no one, my dear."

Maybe it was just me being scared right now, but it sounded very sarcastic when imposter-Graces said it. And also the fact knowing this man is Grindewald, the wizard responsible for murdering a whole family – my family – makes me want to run away as far as possible. Wizard and witched turned around to see who he was talking and suddenly I found my shoes very interesting to stare at. Somewhere in the background I heard Newt shouting my name and only then I looked up again. With few strides he was standing in front of me while two Aurors grabbed bleach-head by his arm and lifted him up.

"What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you didn't die?" I responded and hold up the case, indicating he has some work to finish. From the corner of my eye I saw Queenie running up to Tina and hugging here. Jacob stood by closely, smiling for her.

Grindewald was being escorted away. When he passed us he smiled and sneered at the same time. "Will we die, just a little?" Then they moved him up the subway stairs.

Good riddance.

Moving my eyes back to Newt, I saw him studying my appearance with his green eyes until he was sure I had no injuries one me. Then he smiled in relief and in that moment I couldn't help but put on a genuine smile too. Until I remembered something he did not so long ago and immediately dropped my lips down. Newt did the same, his brows furrowed in confusion by my sudden change of mood.

Without a warning I punched him in the arm. Not hard enough to form a bruise but also not light. I would say it was firm enough as a warning or something. Lizard winced slightly and rubbed the spot.

"How dare you dump your suitcase onto us with a weak explanation of _'Please take care of them when I die_ ' and then jump of a fucking building and teleporting yourself away-"

"-It's, it's called apparating-"

"-Don't interrupt me, young man!"

"-Yes, ma'am."

"You could have died. You could have been arrested again. And then died! Think about yourself a bit more, will you? Sometimes I think your selflessness will be the death of you!"

When I stopped ranting, I noticed that my breathing pace has picked up a bit and my nose felt a bit stuffed. Newt had looked down during my lecture but now that I was done he gazed back. Pickett also peeked over his coat pocket, probably wondering why this Muggle was shouting at his home tree. It wasn't until the British wizard slowly raised his hand and used his white shirt sleeve to wipe a tear away from my face I noticed I was crying again.

"I'm sorry." Was all he offered, which quite frankly ticked me off a bit more how is a sorry going to fix his rash but albeit well meant decision? I don't even know this man for more than a week and I already know he's sorry but he'd not going to change that. That's just who he is.

"It's... whatever." I dismissed it and wiped my nose with my sleeves.

Judging by the look on his face he knew there was something I was not satisfied with but he decided not to poke on this matter too much and focus on the real issue here.

The wizard community has been exposed.

oOoOoOo

Now that everything is over and I am sitting here on the bench recapping the events, I realized that Newt must feel horrible for not being able to save that kid. And I was getting slightly angry at how he just dived in head first into danger. As if I was any better than him my curiosity sometimes gets the better hold of me. But I like to think that when it comes to real life-and-death situation, I do sit back and think about my actions beforehand.

I'm still having a hard time grasping that the President ordered to kill the Obscurial without a second thought. Then again we are talking about he same government that has no problem sentencing people to death without a trial. Let's not forget the segregation between Muggles and wizards.

Yeah, I'm being unreasonably salty here.

"I'm done with my shift!" Queenie came walking toward us, wearing her signature pink coat. I slid a bit more to Newt's side so she has space to sit down next to us too. "Any good news?" She asked but then replied her own question. "Oh, that's so very nice of you, Newt! I am sure Teenie will be ecstatic to have her old job back. And what about you Oswin?"

"Peachy." Was my one word reply and I didn't say more. I guess I am still in the process of taking everything in and was just sort of in the mood not to talk right now.

I feel bad for being this way, especially because Queenie suffered a loss few hours ago and yet here she was back at work and putting on her beautiful smile like there is absolutely nothing wrong with her. I wish I was as strong as her.

Suddenly a bunch of Aurors (I'm starting to recognize them by their choice of fashion: hat and trench coat) apparated into the middle of the main lobby.

"We found Director Graves! We need mediwizards!" Orders were shouted around and immediately a bunch of wizards came to their side to help a very battered up man. As I was not the tallest person in the world, I stood on the bench to get a better view on what was happening. Indeed the face that I have come to loathe was being kept alive in a sea of people. Then he was take away to somewhere else. Probably the hospital wing.

"Oh my God, he went through some horrible things." Queenie muttered, looking very sad and worried now. There used to be a time I thought being able to read minds would such a cool thing. For instance it would save me the time of guessing what people wanted from me or whether they liked me or not, but now I am very glad I was just an ordinary girl. I can't even imagine the things Queenie saw in Graves' mind and to be honest I don't even want to know it.

"Weeeeell..." I started. "At least Tina is going to have her real boss back"?

Neither Newt nor Queenie said anything about that and I decided I should just shut up and wait for Tina to be done so we can finally leave this building. As much as I admire the interior design, being surrounded by so many wizard government people had me very much on high alert.

Another fifteen minutes passed before Tina finally stepped out of the elevator, all glowing and trying her best to contain her smile.

"I am officially starting my old job as an Auror next Monday!"

"I am so happy for you, Teenie!"

Cue Goldstein sisters giving each other a hug. Newt stood there with his suitcase and offered his smile and congratulations. I gave her two thumbs up at which Tina returned the gesture. We both stared at each other for a brief mili second but then let out a laugh and I decided I should give her a hug too. My sudden move of affection took her by surprise but she didn't recoil from it and instead hugged me back too.

Bad blood or not, that was in the past. She has her old job and did help Newt in the end. Besides what good is it going to do us if we two women lowkey keep hating each other?

We stepped out of the Woolworth Building and our way back home Queenie asked us for out favorite dishes because she wants to cook tonight. After some suggestions being thrown back and forth (mostly between us three women, Newt eats everything that is edible) we settled on Pizza. Queenie has never baked pizza before and planned to do it the Muggle way. Tina is just happy that we were having pizza because let's be honest, who doesn't love pizza?

However once the day turned into evening and we were waiting for the dough to rise up properly, I noticed that there should be one person here helping us making pizza.

And yet Jacob was not here.

oOoOoOo

It was raining and it doesn't seem like it's going to stop any time. Which is good, the longer the rain stays the better. That way the MACUSA can be sure that all citizen of New York City is being Obliviated.

In other words, Frank has been let out of the case a bit earlier than planned. Should be fine, I'm sure he can find his way back to Arizona from here.

Very impressed the President stared at the darkly clouded sky and thanked Newt for his help to ensure the safety of the wizarding community. However before she left she remembered something. On instinct Queenie moved in front of Jacob and me, trying to shield us away from their view.

"Is that No-Maj still here?" She looked around and spotted us immediately. "Obliviate him. There can be no exceptions."

I wanted to open my mouth in protest, but then I noticed that the President was only talking about Jacob. As If she read my mind about what I was thinking, she explained: "Miss Ainsworth, the girl out of time. According to Mr. Grindelwald's report." Not the emphasis on Grindelwald here. "The MACUSA shall talk with you after you have said your goodbyes.

Not knowing what she wanted from me, we gave each other confused looks but decided to dwell on this matter later. She only gave us a limited time with Jacob and we need to use this to say goodbye to him.

So with our head down we slowly followed Jacob up to the stairs, Queenie closely behind him. Before he could step a out into the heavy rain, she grabbed him by his coat and tugged him back.

"Hey, hey, this is for the best." Jacob stuttered out, touched by our hesitancy to let him go. "Yeah - I was – I was never supposed to be here."

I let out a hollow chuckle. "And yet all the choices you've made so far has led you to this exact moment."

Jacob smiled sadly at what I said, trying his best to fight back his tears. "I was never supposed to know any of this. Everybody knows Newt only kept me around because - "he paused, not knowing why and then decided to ask. "Newt, why did you keep me around?"

Without missing a single beat, Newt responded all honestly: "Because I like you. Because you're my friend and I'll never forget how you helped me, Jacob."

"Oh!"

Seeing Jacob's almost speechless emotional response had me crying again. I just hate goodbyes. J.M. Barrie put it best into words: Never say goodbye because saying goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting.

Which is essentially what was happening right now. We are saying goodbye to Jacob because he has to go away and once he does he'll forget about us and everything we've been through.

Queenie stepped up again so that was standing closer to Jacob now and putting on a very brave smile, she tried to cheer him up. Listening to their bittersweet talk only made me spill out more tears.

Jacob's last words were: "It's okay... It's okay. It's just like waking up, right?"

We all gave him a smile and he returned it. Taking a deep breath he then turned around and walked out, opening his arms widely, embracing the rain. Queenie was sobbing now too. Using her wand she conjured an umbrella and stepped out of the station, walking toward the No-Maj.

At this point I couldn't watch it any longer. "I'll be waiting down at the stairs." I managed to choke out between my sobbing and tears and swiftly jumped down the stairs.

oOoOoOo

"You do sure cry a lot."Tina pointed out suddenly as I finished my third pizza. And when I say third pizza I meant a whole pizza. Normally I'd feel bad but the British wizard sitting next to me wolfed down five whole pizzas so I'd say three is nothing.

Raising an eyebrow I took a sip of the Firewhiskey and kept eye contact with Tina until I had to wince at the burning sensation in my throat because of the alcohol. "I'm a wimp. Cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it." I croaked out. My intention was to sound sassy and cool but that obviously failed with the alcohol still burning my throat.

Newt, being the angel he was quickly handed me a glass of water and I dunked it down in one go. Maybe I should lay down on the alcohol.

Ah who am I kidding, I deserve to get wasted tonight.

"I just-" I started again, wanting to explain why I cried so much when Queenie said goodbye to Jacob one last time. "Stuff like forgetting someone or something really gets to me and hits me deep. I am very, very, very lucky that I'm still sitting here with you three eating pizza and talking. Having something taking away from you such as precious memories is cruel. Plainly cruel. Maybe there are good ones, maybe there are a bunch of bad ones, but in the end those memories are still a part of you. Why should anyone have the power to take those away from us?"

Xion, we shall never forget what you have done to save Sora.

"That's our law..." Queenie chimes in but her voice had a ting of sadness in it. Obviously she was still very much affected by Jacob's departure.

Pouring myself another glass of Firewhiskey, I sighed. "I know it is and I hope that's going to chance in the next few decades." Raising my glass high I tipped my hat back and then downed the whiskey down in one go.

It burned.

Badly.

For the second time Newt came to my rescue and handed me another glass of water. "Maybe you should stop drinking..."

"Otherwise you're going to wake up with a nasty hangover." The brunette Goldstein threw her own two cents in.

"I had three whole pizzas and I drank water between the alcohol. I've never had a hangover in my life. I'll be fine."

"And what if you feel like throwing up?"

"Bathroom, finger down my throat, problem solved."

Tina made the smart choice of not asking any further and announced it was time for us to go to bed now, as both sisters need to get up and work in the morning. Despite being an Auror again she still needs to finish her duty in the wand permit office until the end of the week.

Like last time the sisters bunked at the one end of the apartment and Newt and I on the other. When discussing the roommate arrangement he constantly asked if I was okay with sharing a room with a man at which said as long as he didn't snore I was okay. He assured me that he does not. Or at least he thinks he doesn't.

Queenie was generous enough to offer me some pajamas, but when I saw that she mostly owns spicy night gowns that consists of two spaghettis straps and a very short dress, I asked Tina if I could have some of hers. An actual nigh shirt and some pants. That is so much better. Wishing the sisters a goodnight (Tina: ' _And don't you tow dare run away in the middle of the night again_ ') we lied in our beds and waited to sleep take us over.

Did I say we? I meant I waited for sleep to take over. Newt needed to check up on his creatures before he can go to bed. When I asked if he needed help he insisted I should rest and he is used to not get much sleep. I had to snort at that.

Bitch I'm a college student, I got to bed at 02.00AM and wake up at 05.00AM to finish one last assignment before going to class.

However when I let out a loud yawn I decided it was wise to listen to Newt for once and go to bed.

I did not fall asleep until I heard Newt climbing out of the suitcase and tiptoeing to his own bed, whispering: "Goodnight, Oswin."


	13. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still alive! Sorry guys, I lost inspiration for some time and also fell into the Sirius Black pit. I did had this chapter drafted out but as you can see from the 2k tword count (compared to my usual 5k to 6k lol) it is a very short and sloppy chapter. But I don't want to leave another unfinished story lying around so I will try to update more often. No promises though!
> 
> To me, this chapter is still a draft, and I intend to get it to 5k words again, but for now I will leave this here and update it once I've written more.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and please do review!

Day One

The story starts like this:

Girl meets boy. Boy loses something precious. Girl helps the boy finding it, they make friends along the way, the friendship goes through some up and downs; two of those friends end up falling in love with each other.

The story continues like this:

Together they found what the boy has lost, but during the journey they discover what it means to be there for each other. They noticed they were all very different people, and the differences the had was what made them to be such good friends. Star crossed lovers was a thing too: Sweet nothingness were passed on between gazes and stares; no words were needed to express the emotions that was building upon inside them, just waiting to be released.

A list of possible endings to end the story (but none of them happened in reality):

Boy and girl confess their love, run away from the love-forbidding law, get married and live happily ever after

They bravely face the authority (because after all, love can conquer everything). The higher ups decides to make an exception for them, they get married and live happily ever after

But because they know they can't be together, they will just deny the feelings for each other. Stuck in a limbo, fearing for the safety of the other person they carry on with their lives

They pull off a Shakespeare and die. Their sacrifices brought mourning and sorrow all over the country, both sides made up, people are allowed to marry whoever they want now.

How the story actually ended:

Secrets and whispers of sweet nothingness were exchanged, they shared one last goodbye before the boy went to sleep. He then woke up and was alone. Alone before and alone now. But for a few seconds he swore he made some great friends and met the love of his life.

But isn't the end, none of it was real.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Day Two

Or at least that's what I was thinking as i sat at the dining table watching Queenie waving her wand to make the teapot pour some more tea for me.

"Drink it up sweetie."

"Thanks", I replied as I picked up another tissues and cleaned my stuffed nose. I hate having a cold. It made you hard to breathe so you were essentially forced to slowly breathe through your mouth. I took the cup and carefully blew over the surface to cool it down before drinking. The liquid went down smoothly my throat and instantly I could feel the effect of the potion settling in. The soreness in my throat began to ebb away. Finally I could swallow again without wincing in pain.

I watched how Queenie Goldstein put on her signature pink coat on, did one last check in the mirror and then went for the door. Flashing me once last brilliant smile, she then left the apartment for work.

Queenie Goldstein was the kind of person who always looked on the bright side of life and liked to smile at people. They say that first impression is the most memorable one. If you're being mean to someone the first time you meet, they will most likely remember you as a bitch, no matter how nice you are later. But what if Queenie was smiling all the time because she was hiding her true feelings? What if from all the mind reading you have came across so many horrible things that you have no other choice but to smile and march on?

Smile and be brave.

OOoOoOo

Day Three

The tent where Frank used to reside still stood there. It's funny how you can see the outside fabric of the tent but when you take a peek inside it's the endless horizon of red dust, rocks and cactus.

It was full of wildlife and yet it seemed so hollow and empty.

But Frank was free no and there where he belonged.

I took in a deep breath and went back to sketching the giant beetles Rolling Stones around. Cabbage was seated on my shoulder, watching every fast stroke I did in my sketchbook. A book was lying on the steps that I was sitting on.

Hogwarts: A History.

Recalling that Hogwarts was the magic school Newt attended I decided I was gonna look through the book to see what made the British wizard think his school was the best compared to the one Queenie and Tina went to.

With my very poor deduction skills I found out that Newt was most likely a Hufflepuff. The color of his worn out scarf gave it away. There were apparently four houses all together: Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the smart one, Hufflepuff for the hardworking and Slytherin for the ambitious one. Something called the Sorting Hat determines in which house will go.

I wonder if all wizard school works on the same principle or each one had their own system.

Hogwarts is a boarding school but the students were allowed to go one over Christmas and Easter holidays. Or they could stay at school if they wanted.

"What are you doing here?" Newt asked as he approached me with his sleeves rolled up and holding a sack of something.

"Just holding up my end of the deal." I replied and showed him the sketch of the giant beetles. He threw the sack down and came closer. As I was too lazy to get up, I simply hold up high the sketchbook. That way he didn't have to bend down all the way to take a proper look. The wizard took his time to study the sketch. Somewhere deep inside me I was scared he might not like the work I was providing him and is going to fire me.

But then his eyes lit up and he smiled, the whole face beaming at me. "It looks amazing."

I beamed back at him and for comedic effect, I turned to the Niffler. "Did you hear that, Cabbage? Someone appreciated the work I'm doing." And then stuck out a tongue at the black furry creature.

Newt sat down next to me and stared into the empty Arizona tent, a reminiscent look on his face.

"Do you think Frank made it safely back to Arizona?", I dared to ask and picked up Cabbage to my lap, scratching him lightly under the beak.

"I would hope so."

And then we said nothing for a while. I like the silence. It wasn't anything awkward. Just two friends sitting here and enjoying each other's company, without feeling the need to strike up a conversation.

The inside of the case was truly a wonderful world and I can see why Newt prefers to spend most of his time down here. I'm sure I could sit here all day long and never get tired of it. Well maybe tired of the zoo-ish smell here, but otherwise there was just so much happening here. And if you need a change of scenery just move to another spot.

As I stared at the ceiling/sky/whatever magic was in the game, I noticed how different sky colors blended very well together. My favorite one was the night sky, because the stars were shining brightly and clearly and I know for sure that in this tent the stars are never going to die out. I grew up in big cities so it's a bit hard to see the starry night skies, but when I'm at my grandfather's place the sky was twinkling and overflowing with white dots. At some point I fell asleep outside staring at it and caught a cold the next day.

Worth it.

"Do you think alien exists?" I suddenly blurted out, but then mentally hit myself for that. What a dumb question to ask.

"Aliens?"

"Yeah, like extraterrestrial being from different planets. Or galaxy."

Glancing over the wizard, he seemed to be also looking at the night sky, lips pressed together, pondering about my childish question.

"Well, I imagine it would be an awfully lonely galaxy if our planet was the only habit-ed one." I continued, as Newt has not provided me with an answer yet. "For such a long time, we - as in us Muggles - thought there was no such thing as magic and unicorns and dragons. But it has always been there, right under our nose. It's like, we were top stubborn or too brainwashed to believe such things exists. And if we do, we are branded as batshit crazy and then the men in white uniform are gonna pick us up. Anyway, my point is, why shouldn't aliens exist? Maybe they are also hidden somewhere, just not ready to reveal themselves yet. I mean, we keep sending videos and recordings into space in hope something or someone might find them. They probably did and think we are weird though. And that's why we don't know if they exist or not."

Realizing that I have been the only one talking now all the time, I shut up and waited for Newt to say something about aliens too. Only he was busy with staring at me intensely, soaking in every word that left my mouth.

"It'd be an awfully lonely galaxy without aliens.", Newt smiled in confirmation and then went back to string at the makeshift sky.

God, I adore that klutz for making Mass Effect references and he doesn't even know what that is and that he was doing it.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Day Four

List of heavy things:

The straps of your backpack cutting through your skin on your first day of school.

That feeling in your chest when you are about to do a leap of faith

The weight of love

Adding a number four:

That feeling in your chest when you are hiding in the Museum of Modern Art because Newt just had to bring his suitcase with him and Cabbage escaped again, causing havoc in the museum because he wants shiny things but couldn't find any. The museum was mostly full of paintings that were worth more than what the Niffler had in his burrow combined.

But don't worry, we managed to catch that little piece of shit.

The reason I was here was because I wanted to see The Starry Night Sky by Van Gogh. After all the discussion about aliens and staring at an artificial sky made me remember about the painting featured in the Museum of Modern Art. Last time I was in Amsterdam for the Van Gogh Museum I was very sad not to see The Starry Night Sky.

The only reason why Newt was here is because I may or may not have raved about Van Gogh a lot and he got curious about the famous but sadly by now dead painter.

When he asked me how Van Gogh caught my attention, I had to do my best not to blurred out There was a Doctor Who episode and it was beautiful but also tragic. Kiddin, I knew about Van Gogh before and have been to the Museum, finding out there was an episode only fueled my interest more.

Long story short, we had to apparate out of the museum. And now we were somewhere in Central Park, sitting on a bench, watching some kids ice skating on the frozen lake.

Newt had his head lowered, staring at the ground in front of him, visibly feeling bad for practically getting us kicked out of the museum before I even had the chance to see the painting.

I sighed, not knowing what to say to make him feel better. I've always been shit at that. So instead I spilled out some boring fact about Vincent van Gogh.

"Did you know he painted a skeleton as part of an anatomy study in a school class but he thought the class was boring and it taught him nothing, so he added a cigarette to the skeleton? Many people thought it's as a warning that smoking kills but Vincent himself was a chain smoker until his death. I think he added the cigarette just for fun."

No reaction from him.

"Once in a fight with Gauguin - another painter - Vincent picked up a razor and cut his left ear off."

He visibly furrowed his eyebrows in concern. Yeaaaah maybe that wasn't the right thing to bring up.

Taking a deep breath, I gave it another shot. "It's like, when you're standing in front of his paintings, you can see each painting stroke. You try to trace it and then you notice that each stroke has a slightly different color, they are never the same. And then you look at the bigger picture and you notice the the color palette may look a bit dull and faded, but I swear all the detailed strokes are what gives the paintings so much life."

Slowly realizing I wasn't making much sense, I shut up my mouth. However I did manage to stop Newt's sulking. Instead he offered me a sheepish smile.

"I do not really understand what you mean, but I suppose if I see one of Van Gogh's painting I will know."

"That's the spirit!" I agreed.

And then we had to chase Cabbage through Central Park because he escaped again.


	14. Day Five

Day 05

 

When I was a kid, lot of grownups at family gathering would ask me what I wanted to be when I was grown up. As a naive little child who has not seen the ugly side of the world yet, I would think briefly for three seconds and then beam up brightly, saying whatever cool sounding job came into my head. Archeologist, idol pop star, vampire hunter, Princess… One time I wanted to be Indiana Jones, the next maybe a Jedi Knight, or be a part of the rebellion fighting against the evil forces of the galaxy. I’m pretty sure being a pretty guardian Sailor Moon was also one of the replied I gave to my aunts and uncles, which most likely earned me chuckles.

 

But now that I’m older but no wiser, if people would ask me the same question again my reply would be that I just wanted to be happy. Also I wouldn't mind waking up with a million pounds transferred to my bank account.

 

Right now, I am what eight-years old wanted to be: Being a private investigator. Naturally, as a P.I. I have a loyal and very quirky assistant. You guessed right, it’s no other than Queenie Goldstein.

 

The both of us wearing trench coats, fedora hats and scarves wrapped around our heads, we tried to conceal as much of our identity as possible. Confidently, we strut down the street ahead to our destination. How Queenie obtained the exact location is beyond my knowledge. When I asked, she just smiled sweetly and winked at me, saying it’s a trade secret.

 

Mission objective: Ser how the No-Maj by the name Jacob Kowalski was doing.

 

Reason: Overheard Newt talking today that he wants to leave something for Jacob before leaving the States, but he did not know where exactly the canning factory was he worked in. However, having made some plans with Tina to do whatever they were gonna do, Queenie sand I decided to do it.

 

Originally it was just me, but a brief look at me before I fully left the Goldstein apartment, Queenie grabbed her coat too and said that it’s gonna be fun. I don't know if it’ll be for her and whether she can bear to see Jacob again. But then again she’s an adult and knows what’s best for her. If she wants to see her Romeo one last time, who am I to stop her?

 

I also admit that the slight thought of Tina and Newt doing something together - and not telling me what exactly - irked me.

 

Just a little bit.

 

It did not help that Queenie kept glancing over to me with a knowing smirk, which I shut up with my finger pointed up, saying: “Not a single word.”

 

Once we’ve arrived at the canning factory (‘healthy can food for happy people’ - what a lie), we perched against the brick wall next to the big gate, our heads buried deep in Muggle newspaper from a week ago.

 

“Ooooh, we should go to the department store afterwards. Maybelline brought out a new cosmetic collection!” Queenie pointed at an advertisement on the newspaper, which showed a drawing of a dapper girl putting on cake mascara.

 

Huh, I knew the Maybelline Company, but not _that_ old. I made myself a mental note to Google the company’s history once I was back home and had stable Internet connection. As for now, I pondered whether I dare to try using some cosmetic from this time. I do know that tube mascara has not be invented yet. Instead they were sold in a black block and the content was activated by dipping mascara brush in water and then rub it against the black material. In my opinion that means the mascara is not waterproof, and I have a tendency of getting panda eyes very easily.

 

My thoughts were interrupted by Queenie tugging on my sleeve; she pointed at an arriving bus that seemed to be full of factory workers. They were easily recognizable through the overalls they were all wearing. And they all look like they were dead on the inside.

 

That’s relatable.

 

And one by one, they stumbled out of the bus, all of them rather be somewhere else than here right now. I do admit I had a bit of hard spotting Jacob in the sea of miserable faces, but when I did I excitedly pointed it out for Queenie. When turning around to face her, she looked bummed out. Of course she probably has already spotted him long before I did, maybe the moment the bus pulled in.

 

“Do you want to… go over?” I suggested.

 

“I… no. I’m fine.” Queenie replied and then linked her arm into mine. “We’re done here. Let’s go to the department store, I want to see how the new mascara is!”

 

I can’t tell whether Queenie is an incredible gifted faker and well trained in hiding her emotion or I am just bad at telling what people are thinking and feeling, so I just shrugged my shoulders and let the younger Goldstein sister lead the way to go shopping.

 

oOoOoOo

 

“You two had fun?” Newt asked as he used a knife to roughly cute some veggies and chicken into pieces.

 

I was perched on the ladder leading out of the suitcase, watching his arms moving the big knife effortlessly, his arm muscles twitching with the movement.

 

“Oh yeah. For some reason Queenie convinced me I need to buy new clothes. I swear her eyes inflated five times the normal size! And then she pouts and it’s really hard not to say no!” I tried to demonstrate what I meant, but Newt only laughed out loud at my expression. I could never achieve Queenie’s cuteness.

 

Briefly recalling what Queenie said to Jacob the first they met, I pictured both Goldstein sisters in front of me. I would say that physically and personality wise they were complete opposite as, and yet I can see how people would find them both attractive in their own kind of way.

 

Then there was me, plain ol’ Jane.

 

Suddenly realizing that there was essentially two love stories unfolding right in front of my eyes: Queenie and Jacob, Newt and… Tina.

 

For whatever reason I can’t shake off the feeling that Newt and Tina has been getting much closer to each other after the whole Grindelwald business? My rational side tells me that’s what happens when you make new friends, and in Newt’s case he has been traveling around alone for a long time, so having some human contact might do him good. The ugly side of me is jumping into the worst conclusion ever it sort of makes me hate Tina a bit, even though she did not deserve it.

 

My eyes wandered over to Newt’s clutter mess called the table, trying to spot the framed photo of the girl he went to school with - Leta Lestrange was it? I have noticed the photo before, but never really dared to bring it up I to Newt. It felt like this was a taboo subject to him and I shall not upset the precious cinnamon roll.

 

Although Queenie may or may not have whispered one or two gossips to me about Leta and Newt. Not much, just that apparently they were both outsiders at school and it was a very deep friendship/relationship but it did not end well. The only thing that was bugging me was her family name. The Lestrange. That's the same family that has been fighting over the Ainsworth fortune? And the way Queenie mentioned Lestrange makes me think they are not a very pleasant wizarding family. Which does make me wonder what Newt was doing with a person like Leta.

 

Of course the easiest way to get answers would be to just ask, but I highly doubt I have reached the friendship level of unlocking tragic back story yet - so I’ll just wait until he approaches me about it.

 

Which is never.

 

“You don't like shopping?” He inquired as he gestured with his chin toward the bucket full of half sliced cucumber with words carved on it. Without much objection I picked it up and followed him, although I do realize that I was considerable slower than him, as the bucket is heavier than it looks.

 

Following him outside, I gave the passing creatures a respectful now with my head. “Well - no. That depends? I don’t like spending too much time in one store and waiting for my friends to be done trying on clothes.” After a thoughtful second, I added, “I do love bookstores though. Would camp inside if it was permitted.”

 

“You can’t stay at one place for too long, can you?” Newt pointed out, throwing a piece of meat the graphhorns and then began petting them, their tentacle beard lovingly encircle him.

 

“Nah, I guess not. Never been able to sit still for a long time either. After a while, I _have_ to do something.” Which mostly results in either doodling on my school papers, or swinging my legs, or sending notes back and forth in class with my friends.

 

“But what about bookstores?” Newt pointed out, gracefully avoiding the incoming giant beetles. “It sounds like if given the chance you would live there.”It sounds like givens the chance you would live there.”

 

I smiled warmly at that thought. “That would be _the_ dream.”

 

Having reached the Kappas pond, Newt then gestured for me to bring the bucket to him. Then he took out a cucumber and with one strong throw, the piece of veggie flew high and far into the pond, but before it could land into the water with an elegant splash, something that resembled like a fish monkey (monkey with fish scales instead of fur) jumped out and caught the food. Well, that's certainly _not_ how I imagined a Kappa would look like. I was more thinking something like Kapp’n from _Animal Crossing_.

 

“The things with bookstores is that - hey, why does this cucumber have my name carved on it?!” I noticed as I also picked one out of the bucket, wanting to feed the Kappas.

 

Sheepishly Newt scratched his head and gave me a loop sided smile: “Kappas feed in human blood, but a cucumber with the human name written on it also satisfy them. Anyway -  you were saying?”

 

“Oh yeah! Basically what I was gonna say is that’s not the same. It’s never ‘just a bookstore’. It’s a whole universe! Maybe something even bigger than the universe! And all the books are different galaxies that you can jump into and get lost. Tired of all the assignments you have to hand in time? Why not take a trip to Middle Earth? Be a hobbit for once. Or, or, hide yourself in a wardrobe only to discover it’s a gateway to Narnia! Fancy taking a trip to the east? Just join the monkey king and his band of misfits on their road trip! It’s like - how should I put it? You’re physically in the bookstore, but you’re also not there. In that moment, you’re everywhere. Be whoever you want, who’s there to stop you anyway?”

 

At this point I was gesturing widely with my arms at the artificial sky, empathizing my love for bookstores, whereas Newt sat on a rock, arms on his knees and staring at me what I would descrIbe as utter adoration at my weird antics. Might also be just amusement, but at this point I will admit a bit that I had a tiny crush on him, so I was hoping he was looking at me with adoration. I'll take amusement too, at least that means I’m not boring.

 

Wow I must have rambled really weird things, if Newt still hasn't said anything yet.

 

Grabbing the empty bucket and the other bucket filled with the snack for the moon calves, I didn't wait for the wizard to get up, I just walked down the path.

 

Newt immediately got up and caught up with me in less than three strides. Damn his long legs.

 

“I- I was not making fun is you!” He apologized. “Your fascination for the universe and space is very admirable. But I mostly enjoyed listening to you talking about the things you love. You- you put a lot of passion in it. I just wish I was a bit more like you when talking to other people about the things I love.”

 

At that I stopped and he followed suit. I was utterly surprised at what he said and that he admired that about me. Slowly a big smile crept onto my face. Slapping the British wizard lightly on his arm, I said: “You’ll get there one day, fam.”

 

oOoOoOo

 

Day 06

 

“Okay, okay, so his work usually starts at 7 AM, but the owner requires are factory worker to arrive at 6.45AM already, so they’d all start on time. Seems a bit too early for us to drop, so most people are still dead around this time. But, But! There’s a break from 11.30AM to 12.30PM. Should be enough time to somehow drop the goodbye present for him.”

 

I quickly scribbled the break time onto the blackboard with white chalk (feels so old-school) and added three exclamation marks, underlining it two times.

 

Holding some magical squid in his arms and feeding it with a bottle (because the mom died so it needs to be fed with a bottle), he furrowed his brows, staring at the number and words on the board. Sometimes it seems like he was squinting his eyes together, trying to decipher the hieroglyphs that is called my handwriting. I do admit that since I started typing all my essays on my laptop my handwriting has been getting very sloppy.

 

“How… did you and Queenie acquired all the information?” Newt asked.

 

“Queenie, duh.” I replied, making it sound like it was the most obvious thing. “It”s very generous of you, leaving the egg shells for him.”

 

“I have no need for them. I’m sure Jacob will sued to bring happiness for many people.”

 

Pressing my lips together, I looked at the shiny egg shells and then around the inside of the suitcase. THere were so many different creatures living inside there, and many of them require extensive care. Which makes me wonder how Newt affords all of this.

 

“Hey Newt, how do you afford all of this?”

 

“Uh, savings.” he said, however he was trying to look at anything except at me. Over the course of couple of days it usually means he was telling me a white lie.

 

I raised an eyebrows. “Neeeeewt. Look me in the eyes.”

 

He did as I told him, and then did the I’m-watching-you-gesture. Raising his head, he gave me his signature sheepish smile. On cue, Cabbage the Niffler arrived and tried to pocket something out of Newt’s vest coat, but he pulled away. That’s when a night bulb lit up over my head.

 

“Oh my God! Cabbage is your secret saving account! What happened to ‘paws of things that does not belong to you’?” I accused him and mimicked the last part in a very bad British accent.

 

“I do not!” Newt defended himself. “Well, maybe.”

 

For a few second we just stared at each other before bursting laughing out loud.

 

And here I thought Newt was some goodie good in two shoes! I picked up Cabbage so Newt could set the bottle down and then put it back with the other squid babies. A range of different and fascinating creatures can be find in the suitcase. Tina, Queenie and me try to come down here as often as possible to help out whenever we can. Although both Tina and Queenie have to work during the daz, so it’s mostly just me and Newt. However I do feel like that I am not as helpful as Queenie and Tina.

 

Exhibit A: Tina is an Auror and as part of her job and personality, she is not afraid to jump into dangerous situation without a second thought if it means to save someone that needed to be saved. This seems to be a really bad way to start explaining the sentence, but basically Tina is not afraid to jump into the cave inhabited by the three-headed-snake and feed them. In fact, I think they like to hang around her neck a lot.

 

Exhibit B: Queenie. Queenie Goldstein. Goldstein Queenie. C’mon, does this even need to be explained? How can you not like her? Every creature likes her? If this was a Disney movie she’d be the one who starts to hum something and all the creatures will start forming a circle around her, eagerly listening and then perform a full musical dance.

 

Exhibit C: Plain ol’ Oswin. While I can’t stay in one place for a long time and don’t mind being in a new place and make spontaneous decision what to do and how to explore the place the best. There are still many things that I fear. I am too scared to ask the waiter/waitress for extra ketchup because I fear I might be annoying them at their work. I say I love dogs, but when they try to get too close to my face, I back off. I don’t like bugs and when I see snakes, I will scream and run to the other end of the world. Which basically means there are some creatures that I am _very_ wary off. And when Newt asked me about it I said I don't think I’d ever get used to some.

 

I think he was a bit hurt by that remark. At least I think so because for a second he looked very worried. It made me feel like I was the vilest thing walking this planet.

 

Sucks for him he’s stuck with the person who’s the worst at taking care of his creature most of the time.

 

Speaking of being stuck with me…

 

“What is exactly going to happen once we’re back in Britain?” I asked.

 

We walked down the stony path and entered an area that was a blend between eh rain forest and the Savannah zone. Ellie the Erumpent stopped drinking from the pond as Newt approached her and began to pet her.

 

“You will go live Archer, your great-grandfather.” He finally said after a while. Why the dramatic pause?

 

I had to pause too, but it didn't take me too long to regain my composure. “I’m no scientist or Time Lord, but… isn’t that like the grandfather paradox?” Or the great-grandfather paradox. Either way, bad idea.

 

“Quite frankly, I see it the same way. But he already knows you’re here, doesn’t he?” Newt pointed it out.

 

“Yeah true. Plus I don’t really have anywhere else to go until I get back home.”

 

Home. I can’t believe that during my stay here I have something manage to forget that home is not the worn out suitcase, that looked like it has seen better days. It is not the suitcase, that I have affectionately dubbed the TARDIS in my head because both things are bigger on the inside. It was not the shabbily build together shack filled with all kinds of things up the ceiling, threatening to tumble down any time. It was not Cabbage who always tried to take of my earrings and hoard them in his hole. It was not the Occamies always trying to bite off my finger whenever I tried to pet them because for some reason they just hated me, nor was it Ellie who always tried to run make over whenever she saw me, because that’s just how she hugs people. And it was definitely not the faint smell of cinnamon that seemed to be hanging around Newt even though he’s been rolling around in mud with his creatures.

 

It should be the LEGO pieces scattered around the house because my brother did not understand the concept of picking them up, and then you'd hear the scream of agony echoing through the house.

 

Oh man, I definitely miss that. Even though sometimes I couldn't walk properly for days.

 

Realizing what I meant to go back to England and having the Ministry of Magic investigating me, I wished I could just live here forever.

 

“I’m going to miss this place.” I said and kicked a stone into the pond.

 

“This place is going to miss you too.”

 

Something is stuck in my throat and if I don’t swallow it down I’m gonna cry and I don’t want to do that. So instead I face the other direction where Newt doesn't have to see it.

 

It never occurred to me that once I’m back at the Ainsworth estate that it meant saying goodbye to Newt.

 

And now I really wish I would have gotten more time together with him.


	15. The Final Day

 

The Final Day

 

Queenie, Tina and I stood at the luggage deposit terminal at the harbor. There was still one and half hour to go until the ship departs. If there is one German thing I have inherited from my father, it's that I absolutely loathe being late. For example, if we need to be somewhere at 12 o'clock, but we all agree on being there at 11.45 already, I will show up at 11.30 sharply.

As of today, according to my fake-official documents, my name is Echo Elizabeth Eliasson and I am 25 years old. That's four years more added to my actual age. I don't even look my age,m how am I supposed to pass off as someone with 25 years life experience? Also, I wasn't aware that Echo is an actual given name. Well, could have been something worse.

I guess now at least I don't have to hide all the time when traveling. I can only imagine how exhausting that will for a whole week in the middle of the ocean. And if i do get caught then I will be branded as a stowaway, AKA more legal trouble because legally I don't even exist yet.

Wow, that is really sad.

On a happier note, Newt should be on his way back from the canning factory and left Jacob Kowalski a beautiful goodbye gift. It should be more than enough to let him fulfill his dream of a bakery to make people happy.

At least one of us is going to be happy.

"I'll miss you guys. Last week has been one of the best time in my life." Queenie confessed as she hugged her coat tighter to herself.

"Queenie!" I retorted back. "You can't just say things like that out of nowhere! My heart can't take it!" Dramatically I placed my hand on my heart and we both looked at each other with sad faces and then proceed to go for a big bear hug. The blond Goldstein sister then opened her arm and invited Tina to join our sentimental moment. Her eyes rolling did not escape us, but her smile betrayed her true feelings.

"And there is our outlaw!" Tina ripped away from our hugging clutches and walked up to Newt to greet him.

Man, they must have gotten pretty close over the span of a week.

On cue, like she read my mind, Queenie bit her lip and looked t me. "They seem to be getting along pretty well now, don't you think?"

"Yeah..." I agreed half heartedly, the sight of it making me want to gag. "Too bad the only method of correspondence is either by Muggle post or the owls flying across the ocean."

Confused, Queenie thought about what I said and then asked: "How else would you stay in touch with each other?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "The Internet?" Goddamit I'm going cold turkey here. "It certainly makes staying in touch easier. I could be sending a message right now and my friend - who'd live on the other end of the globe, different time zone - they'd get the message in less than five seconds. I say five seconds because sometimes there's bad connection."

"That is amazing! No-Majes has the most fascinating inventions!"

Hmmmm, I should probably leave out the part that there's always the risk pedophiles could be sitting on the other end. But should the occasion to arise where my online friends would be in town and need a place to stay, I'd totally let them live under my bed.

Online friendship is a beautiful thing.

My eyes wandered back to the wizard couple that are still talking to each other, a small smile plastered on each face.

I should probably give him the time and space alone for a proper goodbye. So I gave Queenie one last goodbye hug, shouted over at Newt that I will go on the ship first and to our cabin.

Oh wow. I'm leaving New York 1926. And it's not even Christmas yet, Which means depending on how long I'm stuck here I might witness 1926 going over to 1927.

That is so weird.

Time traveling is weird.

My whole existence is weird.

Our room number was number 420 (blaze it) and just big enough to fit a bunk bed and a separate shower and toilet. The sink and mirror stood in the same room as the beds. Oh God, we are gonna be on the high sea for a week. I've done cruises before wit my family, but those usually contained stops at different ports each day and we had the chance to go down and walk around.

I am so going to die of boredom on this trip.

OoOoOoO

_"Echo? That is a very... unique name."_

_"Well, it's a notch up from Oswin."_

_"Hm, certainly raises less eyebrows than Newton Artemis Fido Scamander."_

_"Point taken."_

_"Guess that makes me an... Echo from another place, another time."_

_"That is a very sad way to put it."_

_"My whole existence is sad right now. It's a fake identity anyway."_

_"Oh... okay."_

_"Yeah."_

OoO

_"Top or bottom bunk?"_

_"Oh-, I don't have any preferences really."_

_"Why does it sound like you're not gonna catch any sleep at all and when you do, it'll most likely be snuggled up in the Occamy nest with your babies using you as a pillow?"_

_"I don't do that!"_

_"If my phone still had battery I would rub the evidence in your face."_

_"I'm not sure I understand what that means."_

_"I know."_

OoO

_"Newt, what are you - Newt, stop, that looks very risky and dangero - NEWTON ARTEMIS FIDO SCAMANDER, YOU GET DOWN HERE FROM THE CHIMNEY THIS INSTANT BEFORE YOU FALL DOWN OR GOD SO HELP ME I WILL - wait a sec - HEY ASSHOLE, YOU REALLY WANNA GO THERE WITH ME? I'VE GOT A NIFFLER AND I'M NOT AFRAID-"_

OoO

_"... Hey! Hi, I'm from 420 - thanks for the room number, by the way - I was just wondering, you wouldn't happen to have any warm water, would you? Nah, it doesn't have to be clean. Oh, and a bowl. No no, not that big. No, just big enough to fit somebody's hand in."_

OoO

_"Sleep tight, Newt?"_

_"..."_

_"Thought so."_

OoO

_"What will we do with the drunken whaler, what will we do with the drunken whaler, what will we do with the drunken whaler, early in the morning. Feed him tot he hungry rats for dinner, feed him to the hungry rats for dinner, feed him to the hungry rats for dinner, early in the morning!"_

_"Are- are you sure that's how the song is supposed to go?"_

_"Nah, it's a parody. And the only version I know of."_

_"Could you perhaps sing something else? You're scaring them."_

_"Dear loving friend, sorry to inform I will miss our rendezvous! For I am lying dead on the tiles of Waterloo! Halt the horses! Still the wheels! I shall move no more today! Fondest regards, sincere apologies, from the late Pear Atta-"_

_"- Okay, m-maybe you should leave the singing to me."_

_"Pfeh, you're not appreciating my double life as a superstar here."_

OoO

_"Today marks the 358th day on this island. It has been almost a year and if my calculations are correct, Easter shall be upon us soon. At which I shall rename my island to... the Easter Island. Food has become sacred here and can barely hunt enough for me and my Niffler Cabbage. With each passing day, Cabbage is looking more and more like food to me."_

_"Oswin, what are you talking about?"_

_"Nothing, I'm just pretend-narrating my own Robinson Crusoe journey."_

_"Can you please not talk about eating my Niffler? I assure you, they don't taste very well."_

OoOoOoO

The harsh and cold winter air hit me in the face as I stepped out of the warm cabin. Thankfully Queenie has prepared me for England's cold winter: During one of our many shopping sprees she insisted I need to buy at least one winter coat and a scarf to keep myself warm. New boots were almost added to the list too but I decided against it last minute after seeing the price tag and a quick math calculation in my head. A voice in the back of my mind reminded me that the money I had was not really mine, it was send over by my great-grandfather so I wouldn't be leeching off too much on newt and the Goldstein sisters. Doesn't mean I have to actually spent everything. Despite Queenie using her extraordinary skills of haggling the prices down it still didn't feel right to spent the money on clothes. Food, that was understandable for me, after all I do need to eat something and from time to time I invited the wizard and witches to a coffee to show my gratitude.

My luggage also contained some more clothes from this era, just in case I decide to go into a big town and would blend more into it. But as for now I was still wearing my own clothes. It gave some sort of comfort: I was still me, jus not where I was supposed to be. But as long as I act like I belong here no one will notice my slightly out-of-time clothes.

It was early in the morning, around eight o'clock maybe. Front he distance, I spotted England. The ship is making port at Southampton soon and from there we will take the train to Bath. And at the Bath train station is where Newt and I will part ways.

A white layer of blanket covered Southampton. I realized that is was snow.

Winter has arrived.

Funny, December 2016 didn't have much snow. Or at least it tried to snow couple of time but the temperature would then begin to rise up again and it'd be raining the next day. Essentially I was wading through a mix of snow and mud.

New York City 1926 was just... cold. There wasn't any snow lying around, and the only thing that indicated it was close to Christmas were the decoration and all the people singing early Christmas carols.

England December 1926 is what I would call Winter Wonderland.

Man, the last time I saw this much snow was years ago, when global warming hasn't reached its peak yet. I could actually build a proper snowman now without worrying the rain will murder it the next day. Hallelujah!

Behind me the door opened. Newt, wearing his signature blue coat and his wizard school house scarf stepped out and smiled at the sight of Southampton.

"It's - it's the first Christmas I'm spending with my family after a long time of traveling." He explained.

"You must miss your family a lot."

"My mother wrote me lot. My brother from time tot me, to ask how I was doing and if there were any suspicious dark magic activities nearby. But it is nice to be back home again. My work is finally done."

I couldn't imagine spending Christmas away from my family. Christmas was the time when the whole family would be gathered together and we'd cook and exchange presents and also tell each other stories. Despite the language barrier - my dad's family is German and my mom's English - we all get along very well. Tradition wise there were always bets going around people's back, things like 'I bet you twenty bucks Aunt Lily married again' or 'I am sure Uncle Charles got a cosmetic surgery'.

We used to gather together at great-grandfather Archer's place to celebrate, as his mansion was big enough to fit multiple families under one roof, but after he died we decided that it was time to start a new family tradition. Now every Christmas holiday we spent it at a different ski resort. That's fun too. The bets still stayed.

I thought about what Newt said again and had to double take. :"Wait, wait, wait." I said to get the British wizard's attention. "You have a brother?"

He blinked once. "I do. I have an older brother. Theseus."

"Huh. Okay. Why was I never told of it?"

"It just never came up." He shrugged it off and then proceed to stare at everything but me. Which was an indication for he didn't want to talk about it.

Just like he doesn't want to talk about Leta Lestrange.

It slowly dawned on me just how little I knew about Newt, and I was slightly offended and hurt that he wouldn't even bother telling me that he had a brother. I get that he doesn't want to talk about his ex-flame, because a lot of heartbreak was probably involved in it, but a brother?

Swallowing the hurt down, we prepared ourselves for the arrival. Since we both carried the British passport, we didn't have to waste our time to stand in line of the immigration service; we could just breeze through the control with a quick passport check.

And then we were at the Southampton train station.

And then we were on the train to Bath.

And then we arrived in Bath.

The Moment the train pulled into the train station, I noticed how Newt's face began to flush a bright red and he tried to shrink into his blue coat, evidently trying to appear as small as possible. I looked out of the window, hoping it would give me an answer why he would act like that. I

It did. In the crowd stood out a certain wizard family, holding a banner that said WELCOME HOME, NEWT. It didn't take a genius to figure out this was Newt's family. The sign was being held up by an elder man with dark hair going grey and another young man who had the same hair color. That must be papa Scamander and Theseus, the big bro. Both his dad and his brother were dressed in formal clothing. If I hadn't spend too much time among wizards I wouldn't think there was anything off about it. Now I would just dub it as you-look-like-you-are-trying-too-hard-to-fit-in. I should also mention that both men looked very embarrassed and uncomfortable standing in the sea of Muggles and holding up the sign. RIght in front of the sign stood a short and slightly chubby woman with wild red hair. Her face was covered in freckles and sunshine, the happy smile she was wearing could lit up I a whole dark cave. I could instantly see that Newt took after his mother, while the brother after the father. But both children were tall.

I have been told that Archer would be here to pick me, but I haven't spotted him yet. Then again I didn't know who to look out for in the crowd.

Great. Stranded in an unknown time and I don't even know what Archer looks like.

The moment we stepped onto the platform, mama Scamander bursted into tears and pushed all the people aside to run towards her soon and gave him the biggest bear hug of the century. As Newt was taller than his mom he easily engulfed her in his arms, returning the hug as much as he could.

"Oh Newton, my baby boy! We've missed you so much! You didn't reply to my last letter! I didn't get anything! No owl, no letter, no parcel, nothing!"

Theseus and papa Scamander sighed in relief, putting the banner away and stepped toward Newt too. Realizing that I was in the way of what seemed to be a family reunion, I silently excused myself and took my luggage to sit down at a bench, and looked around for someone who I might be looking for me. My stomach dropped, and I started to worry that I might be forgotten here, or maybe my great-grandfather suddenly decided he doesn't want to take care of me.

There I go again, jumping into the worst conclusion. Maybe he's just late, with all the traffic and snow lying around. He's not a wizard, so he can't apparate us around.

From the corner of my eye I saw that the father gave his son a solid handshake and a friendly pat on the shoulder, whereas Theseus went for a hug. Newt received it with open a rms, but for some reason it didn't look as warm as the one with mama Scamander. Theseus was talking to him now, but Newt only nodded his head along. Then his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and worry, followed by him staring at the ground and lips pressed together.

I knew that face too well. It usually meant that someone did something that he did not approve of but there wasn't anything he could to about it anymore because the damage has already been done. Then he turned his head around and nodded with his chin toward me. There brother followed, his gaze landing on me with a raised eyebrows. Instantly I sat up straight and shot up from my seat when the whole family began to approach.

Mama Scamander briefly looked at me and then back at her son, and then nicked her head slightly to the side, one hand on her cheek, looking very happily up to Newt. "You didn't mention you have a girlfriend! Who is this charming lady?"

Charming? Me? Please, after spending a whole week out on open sea charming is the last word I would use to describe myself. Also, girlfriend? My chances of ending up as a lonely lady breeding happy little Corgis and / or Akita Inus has never been this high before.

"G-girlfriend?" Newt spluttered out, turning beef red once again at his mother's assumption.

"Oh, no no, no, no, no." I agreed with him "No, no, no, no. No, no, no. No. Newt and I are not together. No. No. No."

Mama Scamander sacked her shoulders in disappointment, but kept the smile on her face.

"Sixteen no's, little brother!" Theseus chirped in and sympathetically gave the littler brother a pat on the shoulder. He then pulled his attention back to me and reached out a hand for me to shake. "You must be Miss Eliasson!"

I blinked once, ready to correct him, but his warning handshake squeeze reminded me that I was given a new identity and if I had to use that in front of his family it meant the didn't know who I was.

But apparently he did.

"Yeah. Right. Miss Eliasson. That's me indeed." I replied and hoped to come across as convincing. I am winging this whole undercover thing!

Flashing me another smile - more strained this time - he quickly turned to his family and said: "I was asked by Mr. Ainsworth to age her home as he has some business to attend." Mama Scamander was about to open her mouth to protest but Theseus quickly shooed his whole family toward the exit. "I will be back for dinner, mother." And before the mom could retort something back, the stream of people exiting the station pulled them along.

And they were gone.

Wow.

I didn't even get to say goodbye to Newt properly. All I did was denying that we were dating.

Sixteen times.

Left alone with the so-called war hero, Theseus Scamander, I mused that I was basically shoved from one brother to the other one.

Just as I was about to ask myself if Newt's brother really was aware of mythology situation, the older Scamander brother turned toward me again. "I believe it is time for a proper introduction. My name is Theseus Scamander. I'm an Auror, working for the Ministry of Magic."

So he chases after the bad people, like Tina.

Wonder what he did during the war that people would deem him a war hero.

"Echo Eliasson." I used my fake name to test the water.

"There is no need for that name, Miss Ainsworth. I have been informed of your... unique situation."

"Oh." Was all I said to it. I waited for him to say something else, but when he started to pick up and carry my luggage for me, I took it as a sigh it's time for us to move on.

"I can carry my own stuff." I said. I didn't like having other people carrying my belongings. Maybe it had something to do with the whole girls-are-weak-stigma I received as a kid and to proof that I wasn't weak I always insisted on carrying my own bags and luggage's. To show that I was a strong independent girl and needed no boy to help me.

"Nonsense." Theseus replied in a friendly yet commanding tone, holding out an arm for me to take. I looked at it, then backed at him, before sucking in a deep breath and looping my own arm through it. In awkward silence we walked out of the train station.

Making sure there wasn't anyone in our hearing distance, I looked straight ahead and asked in a low tone: "Why don't we just... Apparate?"

"We will. There are too many Muggle witnesses here." Again, his attitude suggested there was no room for arguments here and I better do as I was told. Which only made me want to do something stupid more, just to spite him.

In the span of seeing him for the first time at the train station and now navigation our way through the crowd to find a shady and empty spot to Apparate away I have decided that Theseus Scamander seemed to be the kind of person to have a stick high up his ass and I would not get along with him.

Hats24: because I like making people want for more.

Narnia-Fan7: nope, the wife's name was never mentioned at the beginning, just the small Luna cameo appearance, so not all is lost yet ;)

Voldemort: oooh hun, i love slow burn romance and now adding Theseus Scamander doesn't seem like poor Newt is going to get a break any time soon ;) yeaaah, Thranduil is one sad piece of shit and like nghhh I just want to put a blanket around him but also hit him with a chair for being such a dick sometimes even though he's got his reasons lol

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to steer away from the MARVEL Cinematic Universe for now, maybe one day I will go back to it again maybe not, but or not I am crazily obsessed with FTBAWTFT and I just had to write something. There's no guarantee whether I will finish this or not.
> 
> Old readers, I welcome you back and hope you will accompany me on this journal too and learn to love her as much as you did with Jackie Walker, and hello new readers, I hope you will enjoy this story :)
> 
> Updates are most likely gonna be irregularly, depending on when I'll get a new chapter done I guess?
> 
> Also please not that English is not my first language and therefor there will be spelling and grammar mistakes, do feel free to point it out if you spot some!
> 
> And lastly I wish all a pleasant day (ﾉ◉ヮ◉)ﾉ


End file.
